真 Super Once: El Nuevo Miembro de Raimon
by Metrosexual Autarch
Summary: La historia de como un muchacho Colombiano conocio a los Super Once el equipo mas fuerte de todos! nota: subiendo la version "真" para que no se lo lleven del sitio
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo Para Raimon!

**jo jojokay!**

**espero que muchas personas aun recuerden este fanfic ^^**

**mi primer trabajo exitoso, se preguntan por que el subito cambio?**

**es que hay un grupo aqui en FF que esta... librandose de fics como este, asi que por si las moscas lo cambiare!**

**bueno si quieren un descripcion de Juan...**

**Nombre Completo: Juan Fernando Herrera**

**Edad: 15**

**Pelo: Negro y peinado similar al de Hiroto**

**Ojos: Cafes, se pone gafas para leer y otras cositas.**

**Otros datos: lleva con sigo una maleta llena de cosas utiles**

* * *

iba una vez un muchacho caminando por las calles de Colombia. el joven era un apasionado por el futbol Soccer. iba viendo hacia arriba caminando hacia su casa un viernes por la tarde. notando el frio saco un pequeño abrigo de su dañada y vieja mochila y se lo puso encima para mantenerse tibio, y luego se colgo mochila en la espalda y sigio caminando

"Vaya lata…"se dijo el chico al ver a unos niños de su escuela en la practica de soccer semanal "Ojalá mi vida fuera mas emocionante. Sirviendo como defensa, medio campo y delantero en el fútbol, soy tan bueno que ya ni me ponen en la alineacion del equipo..."

Sin dejar de ver hacia los niños, y sin notar que habia un tronco en frente suyo se tropezo. no dijo nada y se volvio a poner de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo vio un pequeño papel en el suelo. con mucho cuidado lo levanto y vio lo que era. Era un boleto de primera clase para viajar a Japon

"no es posible!" se dijo a si mismo analizando el papel con un escaner que llevaba dentro de la mochila "es positivo! PODRE IR A JAPON!"

Corrio hacia su casa tan rapido que parecia una flecha, evadio autos y personas a la velocidad de un rayo hasta llegar aun pequeño complejo de apartamentos llamado "portal de san gabriel", abrio la puerta con su llave y salio disparado al primer piso del edificio, abrio una puerta y se encontro a un niño un poco mas bajo que el, de ojos mas claros y pelo mas corto jugando una mano de poker con una señora bajita y ligeramente subida de de peso.

"MAMA! MAMA!" llego gritando el muchacho como casadora loca

"que pasa Juan?" dijo la mujer que aparentemente era su madre si perder la calma

"volviendo de la escuela me encontre un boleto para viajar a Japon!" grito el chico cuyo nombre era Juan dando saltitos como una quinceañera

El muchacho mas joven se levanto de golpe y se acerco a su hermano mayor mientras el ondeba el boleto.

"impresionante!" grito observando el boleto mas de cerca "dice: un viaje para una sola persona a Japon"

"¿puedo ir mamá?" dijo Juan poniendo con extremo cuidado el boleto en su billete en su billetera

despues de conversar por un rato acordaron que Juan ya tenia la edad suficiente para cuidarse solo asi que decidieron dejarlo ir a Japon si encontraba un lugar en donde quedarse. pasados dos minutos Juan ya tenia la direccion de una familia que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo en su hogar, la familia "Endo"

"ellos me hospedaran" dijo juan viendo su celular que tenia conexion Wi-Fi "y podre ir con su hijo a la escuela local de por alli!"

pasaron unas semanas y Juan ya estaba listo para su viaje, se subio en el avion y dio una ultima mirada hacia Colombia antes de caer dormido en su comodo asiento. al llegar a japon fue el primero en bajar del avion, despes de unos minutos ya estaba fuera del aero puerto con su maleta esperando a alguien de la familia Endo.

"oye!" dijo alguien tras el "tu el de pelo negro!"

al voltear Juan vio a un muchacho de pelo cafe sostenido con una bandana anaranjada dandole a su cabeza un comico aspecto similar al de un buho

"me hablas a mi?" pergunto Juan buscando una foto en su billetera

"asi es!" dijo acercandose a el "tu eres... Juan Fernando Herrera?"

"como lo sabes?" dijo Juan mirandolo de reojo

"Soy Satoru Endo, es un gusto conocerte!" dijo tendiendole la mano a Juan "ven, te llevare a mi casa"

despues de un rato Juan se encontraba en los suburbios Japoneses siguiendo al muchacho a su casa. llegaron a la casa de Endo, era un lugar agradable, como cualquier casa de una familia respetable en Japon

"ven sube a mi cuarto, dormiras con migo" Dijo Endo halando del brazo a Juan

al rato se encontraban en un cuarto bastante grande lleno de cosas de Futbol Soccer, posters, balones, guantes, uniformes, etc. Juan vo todo eso maravillado, el creia ser el unico que disfrutaba del soccer tanto, pero la agradaba conocer a otro "adicto"

"mira cuantas cosas!" dijo Juan "esta todo! Messi, Ronaldinho, Pelé... tienes los uniformes de casi todo el mundo!"

"Te gusta el soccer?" dijo Endo dandole un balon

"me encanta!" dijo el saltando y dandole una patada al balon "lo juego todos los dias!"

"pues deberias venir a estudiar con migo en la Secundaria Raimon!" dijo Endo atrapando con esfuerzo el tiro especial de su nuevo amigo

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban de camino a la escuela Raimon, Juan que era un año mayor que Endo decidio tomar clases en la escuela mientras se quedaba en Japon. despues de un rato lograron inscribir a Juan a la escuela y se dirigian al club de soccer.

"Kazemaru! Goenji!" grito Endo metiendo la cabeza por la puerta del club de soccer "¡Chicos donde están les quiero presentar a un amigo!"

"hola Endo!" dijo Kazemaru que junto con Goenji llegaba un poco tarde ese dia "quien es tu amigo?"

"Me llamo Juan, es un gusto" dijo el muchacho tendiendo su mano con extremo respeto

"no tienes que ser tan estirado" dijo Kazemaru sonriendo

"somos tus amigos no tienes que ponerte tan elegante" dijo Goenji poniendo su maleta en la esquina de la casa club

"Donde estan los otros?" dijo Juan mirando al rededor suyo notando que no habia casi nadie en el club

"llegaran en un rato" dijo Endo "te los presentaremos en cuanto lleguen"

* * *

_**Es todo por ahora ^^ sigan leyendo!**_


	2. Las Tecnicas Especiales de Juan!

**jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto a que leen este fic por el cambio que hice!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia**

* * *

uno a uno llegaron todos los del del club, fue una sorpresa para Endo ver a Fubuki, Toko, Kogure, Tachimukai, Hiroto, Midorikawa Tsunami y varios otros amigos que habian conocido cuando se enfrentaron al instituto Alien. al parecer ellos se habian cambiado de escuela a Raimon solo unos pocos dias antes de que llegara Juan y decidieron darle la sorpresa a Endo ese mismo dia

"bueno, esun gusto verlos a todos de nuevo" dijo sonriente en cabeza de buho "les quiero presentar al mas nuevo miembro del club"

"donde esta?" pregunto Fubuki interesado en conocer un nuevo amigo

Juan se estaba escondiendo detras de uno de los casilleros del club, esperando el momento de que Endo lo mencionara. salio sonriendo y vio las caras de todos, cordialmente saludo a varios, se detuvo al momento de saludar a Hiroto

"primo?" dijo el absorto contemplando al chico de pelos rojos

"Primo Juan?" dijo Hiroto viendolo " que haces aqui?"

"encontre un boleto para venir aqui" dijo el sonriendo "que haces tu aqui?"

"mi padre me inscribio aqui!"

"genial! como esta el tio Seijiro?"

"bastante bien"

"momentito!" dijo Endo poniendose entre ellos "ustedes dos son primos?"

"bueno, mi madre es la hermana mayor del padre adoptivo de Hiroto" dijo Juan sacando una foto de su madre y del señor Kira

"el primo Juan me visita desde que mi padre empezo a visitarme en el orfanato"

"y ahi fue de donde agarro la maña de peinarse como yo" dijo Juan revolviendole el pelo a su primo

"oye! que sea un año menor que tu no te daderecho a tratarme como a un bebe!" dijo Hiroto riendo mientras Juan lo despeinaba

mientras Juan se iba saludando con todos freno un poco cuando vio a Kido

"Guau! eres Yuuto Kido! tus estrategias son legendarias!" dijo Juan admirando al muchacho de golges

"Me conocen por alli en Colombia?" dijo Kido con cierto sonrojo en su cara

"En todo el mundo!" dijo Juan sacando un libro y un marcador de su maleta "me das tu autografo?"

"pero si soy menor que tu..." dijo el un poco nervioso

"pffft, muchos idolatran a Messi y son mas viejos que el mismo Pelé" dijo Juan dandole el libro a Kido "solo firma, si?"

siguiendo con sus saludos Juan hizo olas con Tsunami, le devolvio una broma a Kogure, le mostro un libro lleno de ayudas para ser portero a Tachimukai y gano una carrera contra Fubuki. al llegar con Midorikawa le sonrio y al ver a Toko se quedo quieto

"hola..." dijo el un poco sonrojado "tu debes ser Toko Saizen... no?"

"asi es..." dijo Toko tambien un poco sonrojada " es un gusto conocerte"

"no eres la hija del primer ministro?" dijo el sonrojandose mas

"si..." dijo ella "como lo supiste?"

"bueno... he visto muchas fotos tuyas..." dijo el sonrojado muchisimo mas "pero en persona eres mucho mas linda que en las fotos"

despues de un rato de que ellos dos siguieran cotorreando, Endo separo a Juan de Toko y empezo a hacerle preguntas, a las que Juan respondia con lentitud y mucha calma, hasta que Endo le hizo una pregunta que desperto su sentido presumido

"tienes alguna tecnica especial?"

"Ha!" dijo Juan con una sonrisita burlona "tecnica especial? no creo que puedan mantenerse despiertos despues de ver mi tecnica"

"demuestralo" dijo Goenji

despues de un rato estaban Goenji, Juan, Kazemaru, Kabeyama y Endo en el campo estirandose para un pequeño partido de entrenamiento para que Juan les demostrara su tecnica especial. todos estaban en contra de Juan que se habia puesto el uniforme de Raimon con el dorsal No. 19

"listo?" dijo Endo pasandole el balon a Goenji

"totalmente" Dijo Juan mientras Goenji y Kazemaru se acercaron a el

Con las manos tras la espalda dejo que Goenji y Kazemaru pasaran tras el de camino a su porteria, en menos de dos segundos Juan se aparecio en frente de Goenji y de una barrida le robo el balon lanzandolo a volar. no era una tecnica especial pero de seguro Juan era muy fuerte. Kabeyama se le acerco y, usando su tecnica especial "El Muro" trato de robarle el balon.

"que facil!" dijo Juan poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo e inclinandose hacia adelante.

con la velociadad extra que gano al hacer eso todos vieron que su cuerpo se cubria en llamas, luego, desaparecio y reaparecio con el balon tras Kabeyama, y luego desde los pies de Kabeyama aparecio un tornado de fuego que lo mando hacia arriba girando

"ese fue el Barrido de Fuego!" (ファイアダッシュ) dijo Juan corriendo totalmente libre en direccion hacia la porteria

"a ver tira Juan!" dijo Endo poniendose en posicion

"Vas a ver!" grito Juan

con un suave roce de su pie izquierdo el balon tomo una tonalidad verde radioactivo y despidio un enorme brillo alrededor de la cancha. luego con la pierna derecha le dio al balon, haciendo que la energia se expandiera y que el balon saliera volando seguido por una flecha de luz verde que parecia una supernova

"Estrella Nuclear!" (核スター) grito

"que diablos?" dijo Endo

salto al aire en pocos segundos ya habia usado la Mano Dimensional tratando de detener el balon, mas su intento fue inutil el balon le dio en el rostro y reboto hacia la parte de arriba de la porteria. Aki inmediatamente corrio hacia Endo que yacia semi noqueado en el piso.

"lo siento mucho!" dijo Juan cuando Endo recupero la capacidad de moverse

"Fue impresionante!" dijo Endo poniendose una bolsa de hielo en la frente

"ya lo se" dijo Juan con una sonrisa de orgullo

"_presumido_" pensaron Fubuki y Goenji

"dices que eres de colombia no Juan?" Pregunto Kido poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Juan "en que escuela estudiabas?"

"la Escuela Reformatorio para Caballeros y Damas Agresivos 'Los Reyes'" Dijo Juan con tanta calma como alguien que pide la hora

"Tu estabas en el equipo de soccer 'los Pumas'?" dijo Goenji dando un paso atras

"Siip..." dijo recogiendo el balon que aun estaba dentro de la porteria "unico mediocampista y estratega del equipo de la escuela"

"tu equipo es legendario!" dijo Fubuki

"son los mas fuertes de america!" dijo Toko "como no calificaron para el FFI?"

"el entrenador cambio las boletas para comprar Applejack Daniels" murmuro Juan con un poco de pena sacando una botella de agua de su mochila que estaba al lado de una banca

un rato despues se encontraban almorzando sentados con mucha calma en la casa club, Juan vio a Kogure sosteniendo una botella de wasabi, y se la ponia al almuerzo de Kabeyama

"TIENE WASABI!" grito Kabeyama mientras corria por la casa buscando algo de tomar

"toma leche!" dijo Juan dandole una botella de leche que habia en su maleta "el agua no quita el sabor a picante!"

"Kogure, no toques el almuerzo de Juan!" dijo Haruna mirando a Kogure con rabia

"no importa, me encanta el picante"

despues de un rato Kido se habia ensarsado en una conversacion con Juan

"he escuchado que el instituto los Reyes tiene un metodo de entrenamiento poco convencional" dijo Kido dando un trago de su bebida

"se llama el Camino Galactico" dijo Juan comiendo su decima repeticion "es en extremo peligroso peligroso pero si uno quiere ser fuerte no hay mejor forma lograrlo"

"el dijo... Heridos?" pregunto Tachimukai deseando no haber oido a Juan decir eso "no me parece tan buena idea Endo..."

"hay que hacerlo!" dijo Endo babeando y con los ojos en forma de estrellas

"supongo que yo lo puedo construir, pero deberiamos hacerlo mañana..." murmuro ya es un poco tarde como para entrenar aunque logre terminarlo hoy"

"muy bien! mañana comienza el entrenamiento en el Camino Galactico"

acompañado por un "SI" de todos en el equipo y una pregunta tonta de Juan, que no voy a incluir aqui, punto.

* * *

_**Es todo por ahora ^^ sigan leyendo!**_

_**este es el segundo capitulo del fic, version remasterizada**_


	3. El Peligrosisimo Camino Galactico

**jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

Tres dias despues de que Juan propusiera la idea de construir el camino galactico, ya lo habian completado. era una estructura algo irregular que estaba construida sobre una ladera, tenia muchas trapas mortales y un enorme abismo lleno de pirañas con unas cuantas cuerdas colgadas arriba, todo eso salido de la maleta de juan

"no puedo creer que acabamos!" dijo Endo tirandose de espaldas al piso "nos llevo casi una semana!"

"no fueron ni tres dias Endo" dijo Kido poniendo su mano derecha contra su frente

"que emocion!" dijo Handa con una expresion de ansia y emocion a la vez

Juan les explico lo basico, solo tenian que subir la ladera, evitando las ruedas de tractor que irian cayendo hacia ellos para golpearlos. desues de la explicacion Juan le pidio a Goenji que le amarrara las manos a la espalda.

"Es parte de todo!" dijo juan

Despues de bastante charla todos se lanzaron detras de Juan para intentar alcanzarlo, ninguno menos Goenji pudo subir en el primer intento, pero todos lograron llegar con tan solo un ojo morado etc...

"Es facil!" dijo Juan

"presumido" murmuro Hiroto

"te oi!" dijo Juan poniendole el puño sobre la cabeza

en un momento llegaron a la segunda fase, que consistia en cruzar el abismo lleno de pinañas usando las cuerdas, lo cual resultaria dificil por que no podian usar las manos

"hagan lo que yo hago!" Juan salto hacia adelante y agarro una de las cuerdas entre los dientes

Empezo a balancearse, y mientras lo hacia varios balones de soccer, que, tan solo por verlos, se notaba que eran de hierro. con mucho animo y una risa maniatica, devolvia los balones dandoles patadas con ambos pies, y al llegar al otro lado, ya tenia los pies entumecidos.

"vamos! que esperan!" los animo levantando la mano

despues de mucho sufrimiento y de algunos golpes en las piernas y rostro todos lograron llegar al borde donde Juan estaba. por suerte les tenian mas miedo a las pirañas que a los balones asi que ni siquiera pensaban en soltar las cuerdas.

"mi hermoso peinado!" se lamento Kabeyama que tenia un hueco del tamaño de la cabeza de Endo en su masivo afro verde

despues de bastante tiempo se encontraron frente a la ultima fase, era un enorme campo lleno de trampas que si no se evadian podian costarles bastante... incluidos miembros

"a que chiflado se le ocurrio todo esto?" dijo Handa riendo un poco

"a _moi_" dijo Juan con un presumido acento frances.

despues de varios minutos Juan ya habia salido a volar, lo habian estrellado contra la pared, y casualmente una perro mecanico que de hecho no tenia nada que ver le mordio el trasero. Maltrecho pero sonriendo animo a todos a que pasaran

"es mas facil de lo que parece!" grito el escupiendo un trozo de madera que tenia las palabras 'sin retorno' escritas

Despues de un rato todos iban pasando rapidamente, evadiendo las trampas como aquel que evade otros jugadores en el campo, era obvio para Kido (y no tanto para los otros) que la estrategia de los pumas se especializaba en una buena linea de ataque y en defensas veloces, eso le daba sentido a todo.

"esto no parece muy seguro" dijo Handa que ya llevaba la mitad del trayecto

no tubo mucho tiempo para decir algo mas, pues de la nada una varilla metalica, aparecio frente a el, era una trampa sencilla de evadir pero el no lo vio venir, recibio un golpe en la pierna y con un grito desgarrador cayo al suelo mientras todas las trampas se desactivaban

"Handa!" gritaron todos, menos Juan, acercandose a el

"no..."se dijo Juan mientras su respiracion se volvia pesada "no otra vez... por favor no..."

"tu!" le grito someoka "tienes que explicar algo niño!"

Espantado Juan se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tenia un horrible recuerdo. en su escuela, alredeor de un año antes de que se uniera a Raimon, habia un muchacho muy amable, alto y de semblante pacifico, llamado David. todos en el salon de Juan amaban el soccer, ellos mismos inventaron el camino galactico. el dia en que lo probaron hubo un terrible accidente, David habia muerto en el circulo de trampas, todos culparon a Juan, y lo obligaron a quitar la trampa que mato al muchacho. desde ese dia, aunque no lo sacaron del equipo, Juan no habia jugado soccer con sus amigos 'los pumas'

"David... lo siento mucho" recordando la tumba del muchacho que habia intentado el camino galactico

Juan se escondia de Endo, Goenji y Someoka, que (aunque someoka era el unco que tenia la mas remota intencion de lastimarlo) lo seguian para preguntarle por que corrio en vez de ir a ayudarlo. ninguno vio a Juan en un pequeño callejon que le sirvio de escondite, y asi pudo sufrir el solo con la terrible repeticion de los hechos que ocurrieron en Colombia

"no es tu culpa" dijo una voz detras de Juan

"quien?" dijo Juan apunto de hecharse a llorar

"soy yo, Kido... se que hubo un accidente hace un año en el camino" dijo el muchacho poniendo su mano en el hombro de Juan

"yo puse esa trampa..." murmuro el

"pero el no te escucho... o si?" le pregunto Kido

"como sabes que le grite?" le pregunto Juan cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

"videos que nos obligaban a ver en el instituto imperial" dijo Kido

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**


	4. Una Historia Triste y Nuevas Tecnicas!

**jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

Juan volteo hacia Kido, y le puso los brazos al cuello, estallando en llanto. casi no conocia a Kido, pero lo poco que lo conocio fue muy amigo suyo, hasta el punto de tenrle mucha confianza, la suficiente para llorar (como todo un macho) sobre su hombro

"no fue tu culpa...* repitio Kido, agradeciendo que nadie pudiera ver a Juan sollozando sobre su hombro "vamos... tratemos de explicarselo a los otros chicos..."

despues de un rato, Juan se encontro en frente de sus amigos, que lo veian con ligera lastima y algunos con miedo. el pelinegro lucia miserable, las lagrimas y la suciedad de la tierra que habia tocado con sus manos le habia manchado el rostro. su expresion de miedo escondida tras Kido (que estaba empinado ligeramente para esconder a Juan) mostraba un miedo que lo hacia parecer mas miserable que el propio Fubuki cuando era torturado por Atsuya

"Ahora cuenta... que paso?" dijo Someoka, aun con su 'mirada que mata' puesta en el rostro

"les contare..." dijo siendole imposible ver a los ojos a los muchachos

Despues de un rato, Juan les habia explicado su problema del pasado, todo el sufrimiento. ninguno de ellos, ni mucho menos Someoka, sintio muchas ganas de pelear con Juan, de hecho sentian mucha lastima por el. al rato volvieron a Raimon, donde handa estaba en la enfermeria, donde le estaban atendiendo su pierna.

"Handa..." dijo Juan acercandose a la camilla "lo siento muchisimo..."

"no fue tu culpa..." dijo Handa mostrando una sonrisa "fue culpa mia... yo me... emocione mucho..."

Despues de un rato a Endo se le ocurrio una idea que no sonaba tan mala en ese instante

"y si entrenamos?" pregunto entusiasmado "asi podemos liberar el estres!"

"no seas payaso, Endo," comenzo Goenji "estamos muy cansa..." pero Juan lo interrumpio

"es buena idea, eso alivia el estres un monton" dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados "me caeria de maravilla..."

"y luego esta el..." empezo a decir Goenji solo para quedarse murmurando malas palabras para si mismo

al rato se encontraban en el campo, Juan tenia varias ideas para hacer tecnicas especiales nuevas y otras que estaban en una libreta de notas, de color anaranjado, que tenia varias tecnicas y tacticas especiales, un poco raras.

"Muro de Pudding?" pregunto Endo viendo una pagina de la libreta

"Teniamos hambre al momento de nombrar la tecnica..." dijo Juan riendo nerviosamente

Al rato Juan habia alineado a Kogure, Fubuki y Goenji para intentar una tecnica especial.

"sus tecnicas epeciales tienen mucho que ver con viento, no?" dijo Juan

"bueno... yo tengo el 'Cilclon' Sonico..." se dijo Kogure

"y yo la Eterna 'Ventisca'" dijo Fubuki

"evidentemente quieres hacer una tecnica que una el Tornado de Fuego, la Eterna Ventisca y el Ciclon Sonico, no?" pregunto Goenji

despues de una breve y sencilla explicacion, Kogure, Fubuki y Goenji empezaron a hacer la nueva tecnica especial. Primero el Kogure hizo el Ciclon Sonico, mandando el balon hacia arriba, envuelto en una esfera de viento.

"ahora! es tu turno Fubuki!" dijo Juan dandole una seña a Fubuki para que saltara hacia el balon

Fubuki hizo lo indicado y, dando dos vueltas en el aire, le dio una patada al balon con la pierna derecha, mandandolo hacia Goenji.

"Goenji! es tu turno!" Dijo Juan levantando la mano izquierda, dandole a Goenji su señal especifica

con eso Goenji salto al aire y dio unos pocos giros, mientras su pie izquierdo se "encendia en llamas" preparando el Tornado de Fuego.

"Triple Tempestad!" (トリプルテンペスト) grito Goenji pateando el balon hacia la porteria, mandandolo en una espiral de hielo, viento y fuego

despues de seguir entenando por un rato, lograron coordinarse lo suficiente para hacer la tecnica sin errores. sin perder tiempo en felicitaciones, Juan fue directo hacia Endo

"Necesitare que hagas una tecnica especial nueva, tus tecnicas actaules, aunque muy buenas, son demasiado lentas..." dijo Juan sacando su libreta de nuevo "necesitas mucho poder y velocidad simultaneamente para tapar cualquier tiro, entiendes?"

despues de un rato de explicacion y de mucho (por no decir DEMASIADO) posar como si estuvieran haciendo tecnicas especiales (aunque ese no fue el caso) Endo estuvo listo para poner en practica la nueva tecnica epecial

"Recuerdas el nombre y todo, Endo?" pregunto Juan

"si! solo tira de una vez!" le grito Endo, preparandose para el tiro de Juan

Juan le dio una patada al balon, mandandolo hacia la porteria, sin necesidad de usar su tecnica especial, pues de cualquier modo, el ya era en extremo fuerte.

"aqui voy!" Dijo Endo para sus adentros preparando su tecnica

Una nube de tormenta aparecio alrededor de Endo, describiendo un circulo alrededor de el portero. varios relampagos cayeron alrededor de Endo, cuando subitamente, él levanto la mano derecha, con el puño cerrado, haciendo que los relampagos se concentraran solo en su puño.

"Relampago..." dijo Endo moviendo su puño hacia atras, mientras el balon se acercaba, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca del balon, le asesto un golpe con su puño, mandando el balon lejos, envuelto en una pequeña esfera de electricidad. "Olimpico!" (オリンピックライトニング)

el balon se detuvo cerca de Juan, que sonreia bastante, sintiendose satisfecho de que todo estuviera hiendo bien. se dio la vuelta para ver quien seria el siguiente para hacer una tecnica especial, y se sonrojo muchisimo al ver que habia quedado tan cerca de Toko que hubiera podido besarla.

"ehm... quieres intentar?" dijo Juan tosiendo nerviosamente y luego sonrojandose "me refiero a una tecnica especial..."

"s-seguro..." respondio Toko bastante mas sonrojada que Juan

Juan saco una libreta distinta a la que habia tomado antes. esta era mas pequeña, era azul oscuro y lucia muy vieja. Cuando Juan la abrio, un poco de polvo salio flotando de la libreta, no tuvo que pasar las paginas, pues se habia abierto justo en la pagina que el queria

"es una tecnica especial algo vieja y complicada, que invente hace cinco años cuando aun jugaba con los pumas" le dijo a Toko, sonrojandose muchisimo (pero no mas que Toko)

"no parece tan dificil... pero si tu dices que es dificil... debe ser por una buena razon..." se dijo, acercandose mas a Juan, fingiendo tener la intencion de ver la libreta mas de cerca

Ambos analizaron la tecnica por alrededor de tres minutos, o bueno, no la analizaron del todo, por estar acercandose el uno al otro asegurandose de que estuvieran muy cerca el uno del otro. al rato se pusieron de pie y, despues de una conversacion un poco (por no decir en extremo) larga sobre como usar la tecnica.

"lista?" pregunto Juan sonrojandose mucho mas que antes

"perfectamente" dijo Toko, poniendose de pie al lado de Juan

Juan pateo el balon hacia arriba, y corrio hacia la porteria. Toko salto hacia el balon y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, cubriendolo de una luz dorada, mandandolo hacia Juan. Juan salto justo a tiempo para patear el balon, y al dar la patada lo mando derecho a la porteria, convirtiendo la luz blanca del tiro de Toko en varios destellos de luz verde.

"Cañon de Estrellas!" (スターキャノン) gritaron los dos cuando Juan habia aterrizado despues de dar la patada

Toko corrio hacia Juan y le salto encima, dandole un abrazo, lo cual los dejo a los dos extremadamente apenados. antes que pudieran seguir conversando, el celular de Endo habia sonado, llamando la atencion de todos

"Si que pasa?" dijo Endo respondiendo su celular "enserio?... no... no le creo... enserio? SI!"

"Que pasa, Endo?" pregunto Tachimukai un poco asustado

"si, que pasa?" apostillo Goenji

"Tenemos un partido pronto!" grito Endo tirando su celular por los aires

"Contra quien?" pregunto Tsunami atrapando el celular de Endo mientras caia

"Los Dragones de Noruega!" dijo Endo quitandole su celular a Tsunami

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe! asi quedara por ahora!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**


	5. Vayamos a Sun Garden!

**jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

Juan se estremecio un poco al escuchar el nombre del equipo. Segun una historia que el y Kido se habian puesto a contar, Juan y los Pumas habian tenido varios partidos contra los Dragones.

"En el pasado Colombia y Noruega tuvieron muchos partidos" mientras lo decia, Juan saco muchas fotos, al parecer de cada partido que habian tenido los pumas y los dragones. "estamos 50-50, si ganamos el siguiente partido romperemos el empate"

todos se pusieron a conversar sobre el partido, hasta que a Endo le llego un mensaje al celular. Tenia terrible ortografia y se notaba que lo habia escrito un extranjero. Juan pudo traducir la mayor parte del texto y se lo leyo a los chicos.

"Señor Endo. soy el capitan del equipo Dragones de Noruega, Gunter. te envio este mensaje para decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por el partido, si nos quieres dejar ganar esta bien. si no, les ruego que traten de evadirnos. somos muy agresivos en el campo. por si no te lo dijo tu entrenador, nuestro partido es en una semana. con gusto de poder hablar con tigo, Gunter y los Dragones de Noruega" mientras leia, Juan esforzo un comico y grueso acento noruego.

"esa es una amenaza... cierto?" pregunto Fubuki, que era el unico que no encontraba comico el acento de Juan.

Juan vio a Endo y lo miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa burlona "tu que piensas? le hacemos caso a Gunther?"

"rendirnos?" Endo subitamente se puso en pose de 'banchou' con una banda de capitan de color negro en el brazo derecho y la banda anaranjada de su pelo habia sido cambiada por una banda negra "no nos rendiremos nunca! ese tal Gunter va a caer!"

Todos rieron un poco y se pusieron a entrenar hasta que fue la hora de irse a sus casas. pasaron dos dias, llenos de entrenamientos muy duros, alguna que otra vez se pusieron a entrenar en el Camino Galactico. no hubo ningun problema, pues ya todos estaban mas concentrados y decididos a ganar, lo suficiente como para escapar del Camino sin dificultades. al tercer dia, Endo recibio una llamada telefonica del entrenador Hibiki. le dijo que todos debian estar en la escuela, temprano, a mas tardar a las 5:00 am.

"por que..." decia Lika frotandose los ojos con las manos "tuvo que ser tan temprano que el entrenador Hibiki nos mandara a venir?"

"dijo que teniamos que ir a algun lugar antes de seguir con nuestro entrenamineto" murmuro Juan, sentado sobre Endo, que yacia dormido en el piso.

a las 5:15 am, pudieron ver un autobus que se dirigia hacia la escuela. era la Caravana Relampago. al solo tener cerca el olor de la caravana, Endo se levanto de golpe y se metio al autobus

"Andando!" grito el, sin darse cuenta de que se habia dormido sin pantalones.

despues de una golpiza a Endo, todos se metieron a la caravana, todos muy felices de poder volver a tocar las comodas sillas, que usaron como camas. El señor Furukabu estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor y el entrenador Hibiki estaba sentado en el asiento que se ubicaba al lado

"todos listos?" pregunto el entrenador, antes de darse cuenta de que todos se habian dormido al recostarse en las sillas.

A mitad del trayecto, Fubuki se desperto, estaba en silencio y ademas de todo, solo. era un poco triste para el darse cuenta que estaba solo, en especial despues de que a veces recordaba que habia tenido a Atsuya por varios años dentro de su cuerpo.

"es extraño..." dijo poniendo la cara conta la ventana "nunca me habia sentido tan solo hasta ahora... por que me siento tan solo?"

despues de mucho rato, todos estaban despiertos, el sueño en la Caravana resultaba mejor que de cualquier otro modo. todos parecian mas fuertes despues de respirar el aire que habia en el autobus.

"De lujo!" dijo Endo, al ver que se encontraban frente a una especie de edificio, que tenia un campo de soccer en el frente.

Juan, Midorikawa y Hiroto se quedaron viendo por la ventana, estaban un poco extrañados, pues el lugar le era muy familiar. era de hecho el orfanato, Sun Garden, donde Hiroto, y todo el resto del instituto Alien, paso su infancia. Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban felices, pues podrian ver a su familia. Juan estaba feliz de poder ver a su tio.

"este... que pasa?" dijo Endo, notando que Juan, Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban hechados encima suyo.

al rato, todos estaban en la recepcion del hotel, donde estaba el señor Kira, el padre adoptivo de Hiroto. todos tuvieron una charla muy larga, pues Juan y los demas no sabian que diablos hacian alli. al momento llego Ulvida, la hermana de Hiroto, luciendo mas linda que de costumbre

"ah! Leina!" dijo Hiroto corriendo para darle un abrazo a su hermana.

"Tu nombre es Leina?" dijo Fubuki, viendo con algo de interes a la muchacha

"bueno, si. pero no me gusta que me llamen asi" dijo ella "prefiero que me digan Queen"

despues de unas cuantas horas, todos se habian dado cuenta de que hacian en Sun Garden. iban a ver a Queen para que ella se les uniera al equipo, pues ella era bastante buena en el campo y era regla del nuevo torneo tener almenos a una niña en el equipo. al tener a Queen, ya podian entrar al torneo. pero necesitaban hacerle una prueba, para asegurarse de que ella fuera lo que necesitaban.

"quien va a ponerme a prueba?" dijo Queen en frente del entrenador Hibiki, que le estaba dando un uniforme de la secundaria Raimon.

"pues, como necesitamos probar tu velocidad y fuerza..." se dio la vuelta y vio a Fubuki, conversando con Juan "Fubuki, el es el indicado"

Fubuki se dio la vuelta y vio al entrenador Hibiki. se señalo a si mismo con incredulidad y el entrenador asintio. pasados unos cuantos minutos, Fubuki y Queen estaban en el campo de soccer de la casa, cada uno con su especifico uniforme, esperando el silbatazo para iniciar el partido de practica.

"juega con todo lo que tengas!" dijo Fubuki, con una sonrisilla presumida en el rostro.

Queen le devolvio la sonrisilla y se puso en pose, como si estuviera preparada para todo "igualmente!"

Hibiki dio el silbatazo y ambos corrieron por el balon. la meta era simple, eran cuatro fases. Queen debia, robarle el balon a Fubuki, luego driblar al muchacho y luego de eso, debia meter un gol. Fubuki ya tenia el balon e iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la porteria de Queen.

"ahora!" grito ella para si misma. con un movimiento veloz, corrio hacia Fubuki. detras de ella habia aprecido un anillo azul.

Fubuki se detuvo y vio como el añillo se acercaba a el. Queen habia desaparecido, pero el anillo seguia flotando hacia el muchacho. subitamente Queen aparecio en frente de Fubuki. el anillo se enrosco aldededor del muchacho y luego, usando el tiempo en el que Fubuki estaba siendo detenido, Queen le quito el balon.

"te gusta esa tecnica?" dijo Queen corriendo hacia la porteria "se llama 'Aro de Luz'!" (ライトリング)

Fubuki pudo liberarse del anillo despues de unos instantes, y ya estaba corriendo hacia Queen, para quitarle el balon. en pocos instantes, el peli-gris ya estaba frente a Queen, listo para usar su tecnica especial 'angel de nieve'.

"ay, que molesto!" mientras lo decia, una pequena esfera de luz roja aparecio en la mano de Queen. con un rapido movimiento, la mando hacia atras, haciendo que la esfera se expandiera, creando un micro-agujero negro, que absorbio a la muchacha.

"que paso?" dijo Fubuki viendo a su alrededor, notando que Queen habia desaparecido.

subitamente, un segundo agujero negro se abrio tras Fubuki, y de el, salio Queen, aun corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la porteria. la voz de Queen sono en extremo calmada, como si por un momento su cuerpo y mente se hubieran vuelto solo uno.

"Hoyo de Tiempo-Espacio!" (タイムスペースホール) dijo ella, empezando a apretar el paso, para asegurarse de que Fubuki no pudiera seguirla.

Fubuki uso todo lo que tenia para llegar a la porteria lo mas rapido que pudiera. era evidente que no lograria detnerla, pero seguro podria parar un tiro que ella usara. Queen pateo el balon hacia arriba.

"ahora que va a hacer?" dijo Fubuki, sus pies estaban cubiertos de hielo, estaba listo para usar el 'angel de nieve' para detener el tiro.

Queen hizo una pirueta complicada para terminar bastante cerca del balon. el pie de la chica brillaba como si estuviera cubierto de luz pura. la chica luego le dio una patada al balon. este quedo cubierto de la misma luz que habia en el pie de la chica

"Resplandor Infinito!" (インフィニットブリリアンス) grito ella mientras su pie se separaba del balon. este se fue a la porteria, como una enorme esfera de luz, casi identica al sol.

Fubuki corrio hacia el balon y pateo el aire dos veces, creando dos oleadas de aire frio, similares a una ventisca, creando un monton de cristales de hielo y carambanos en frente del balon. habia hecho la tencica del Angel de Nieve, y parecia funcionar. Queen sonrio un poco, y subitamente la energia paso de ser una esfera a una figura recta, similar a una flecha, que paso por entre los carambanos aun mas rapido de lo que ya iba el tiro. habia metido un gol, no solo eso, el balon entro con Fubuki a la porteria.

"es suficiente!" dijo Hibiki, dirigiendose a la porteria, para ayudar al pobre Fubuki. "Queen, sube a la caravana relampago, eres parte del equipo!"

Queen se hecho encima de Midorikawa, Hiroto y Juan, los tres reian mucho. estaban todos felices de estar juntos de nuevo y no solo como un equipo, como una gran familia. al rato todos estaban en la Caravana. el bus se movia rapidamente por los campos, en direccion a la zona artica de Japon, donde estaba el estadio.

"_ah... Como Decirle a Kogure..._" penso Haruna para si misma, mientras veia la puesta del sol. "_yo lo amo mucho... pero... que tal si no me ama? agh! tengo que dormir... tal vez le diga algun otro dia..._"

Al terminar de pensar, Haruna vio que Kogure estaba sentado el solo. viendo por la ventana desde su asiento. la chica no lo resistio y decidio sentarse al lado del pequeñin. ambos se sonrojaron mucho y Kogure le agradecio por su compañia. despues de muchas horas andando, el sr. Furukabu se detuvo. todos tenian que dormir y ya estaba muy tarde. Fubuki se sento al lado de Queen y sonrio. habia sido muy divertido practicar con ella y decidio que deberian ser buenos amigos. todos durmieron muy bien esa noche. nada de bromas de Kogure, nada de pesadillas. paz.

"Equipo!" grito la voz del entrenador Hibiki, muy temprano en la mañana.

al parecer el señor Furukabu se desperto muy temprano y los llevo al estadio. todos estaban listos para el partido. nadie parecia necesitar dormir mas. era el momento de un muy esperado partido de soccer. todos estaban decididos mientras entraban al campo, siendo Endo y Juan los ultimos en entrar. los dos muchachos levantaron sus brazos y saltaron al aire, con una expresion de euforia en sus rostros.

"amigos!" dijeron los dos a la vez "Juguemos Futbol!"

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe! asi quedara por ahora!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**


	6. El Puma Contra el Dragon!

**jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

al entrar al campo los recibieron vitoreos y abucheos de ambas partes del estadio. habian montones de fans de los Super Once, los Dragones de Noruega y tambien algunos de los Pumas. entre ellos habia un monton de personas con capuchas que no dejaban ver sus caras. Juan entro al campo de ultimo, y su atencion se centro en las extrañas personas, pudo jurar que una de las personas le sonrio y lo saludo. Juan devolvio el saludo y se fue directo a su posicion de delantero.

"quien era esa persona?" le pregunto Goenji haciendo estiramientos.

"no tengo ni la mas minima idea" dijo Juan riendo un poco.

el narrador se puso a decir las cosas basicas del equipo, organizacion, nombres del equipo, entre otras cosas. la formacion del equipo Super Once no era nada especial. tres delanteros (Juan, Goenji y Fubuki), cuatro centrocampistas (Kido, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Toramaru), tres defensas (Toko, Kogure y Endo) y un portero (Tachimukai). no habia mucha diferencia entre las posiciones de los Super Once y los Dragones de Noruega. los dragones tenian tres delanteros (jugadores importantes: Thor), tres mediocampistas, cuatro defensas (jugadores importantes: Magnus y Helga) y el portero (el capitan, Gunter).

"perdonennos si les hacemos muchisimo daño!" dijo Gunter sonriendoles a todo el equipo Super Once. "espero que no piensen mal de nosotros!"

Juan suspiro. el silbatazo los tomo a todos de sorpresa. Juan le dio el balon a Goenji y asi comenzo el partido. Juan, Goenji y Fubuki se adelantaron rapidamente, el muchacho de Colombia llevaba el balon.

"Goenji" susurro Juan pasandole el balon a el muchacho de pelo blanco.

Goenji atrapo el balon y corrio entre los defensas. "Fubuki! Kogure esta demasiado lejos como para usar la Triple Tempestad! pero hay que intentar meter un gol!"

Fubuki asintio y corrio hasta quedar al lado de Goenji. el peli-blanco quedo cubierto en una espiral de fuego y el peli-gris en una de hielo. subitamente cambiaron su posicion, quedando Goenji donde estaba Fubuki y viceversa. "Fuego Cruzado!" dijeron los dos a la vez, saltando en direccion del balon, para luego patearlo, mandandolo hacia la porteria envuelto en dos espirales de fuego y hielo.

Gunter se quedo viendo hacia el balon por un segundo. luego suspiro y levanto una mano. dibujo un circulo de hielo en frente suyo. "Kau Kau..." al decir eso, el pequeño circulo empezo a volverse una esfera, que luego empezo a disparar pequeños fragmentos de hielo, que detuvieron el balon justo en frente de el "... Puri Wenpe!" (traducido a "Granizo Renegado" de la lengua Ainu. escrito "カウカウプリウェンペ" en japones.)

cuando el anillo de hielo dejo de disparar fragmentos Gunter le dio una patada, mandandolo en direccion de el delantero, Thor. Thor evadio con facilidad a todos los que intentaron robarle el balon y despues de unos segundos quedo bastante cerca de los defensas "no estorben!"

mientras lo decia el suelo en frente suyo se volvio completamente de hielo, el balon quedo cubierto de fragmentos de hielo cristalizado. "Ebishingu Tesshipe!" (traducido a "Espada Carambano" de la lengua Ainu. escrito "えびしんぐてっしペ" en japones.) el chico pateo el balon con todas sus fuerzas, mandandolo en direccion de la porteria como si fuera una enorme espada hecha de hielo.

Endo se puso en medio de la porteria y el balon, una esfera de luz aparecio sobre su cabeza. "Golpe Megaton!" al decir eso una enorme mano de energia amarilla aparecio sobre la cabeza de Endo y le dio un golpe al balon, bloqueando el paso del balon. se quedo en esa posicion por unos segundos, pero subitamente el balon adquirio mas poder y solo salio en direccion de la porteria.

"lo voy a detener!" Grito Tachimukai dandole un golpe al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. el area que ocupaba el puño de Tachimukai se ilumino de una especie de luz verde. "Mano Infernal!" (インフェルノ・ザ・ハンド) una esfera de la luz verde salio del suelo y se convirtio en una mano que tenia un ojo rojo en el centro. el ojo parecia despedir ondas de luz roja, que detuvieron el balon, dejandolo, completamente detenido en frente de Tachimukai.

Endo volteo hacia Tachimukai y le sonrio "veo que entrenaste, no, Tachimukai?"

Tachimukai se encogio de hombros y pateo el balon hacia Kogure. "Todos tenemos que entrenar, no es cierto?"

Kogure corrio a toda velocidad en direccion de la porteria, alrededor de el aparecio una espiral de viento "Goenji! Fubuki! hagamos nuestra tecnica especial!"

los dos asintieron y se pusieron a los lados de Kogure. Kogure salto y puso su mano en el suelo, haciendo el ciclon sonico. el chico de pelos azules se puso de pie y salto hacia el balon, luego le dio una patada y mandandolo hacia Fubuki. el muchacho de pelo gris salto hacia el balon, dando dos rapidas vueltas en el aire antes de darle una patada y mandarlo en direccion de Goenji. una enorme espiral de fuego aparecio alrededor de Goenji, era el doble de grande del tornado de fuego.

"el tornado de fuego es demasiado debil. si quiero hacer un gol, tendre ue usar una tecnica especial mas poderosa! por esa razon hare la Helice Dinamita!" Goenji salto hacia el balon, una enorme rafaga de fuego estaba siguiendolo. "Triple Tempestad!" grito mientras le daba una patada al balon, mandandolo hacia la porteria.

Gunter sonrio y levanto el brazo derecho, para que su mano quedara viendo hacia el cielo. un enorme carambano aparecio en su mano derecha "Mososo Kruppe!" (traducido del Ainu "Helada que depierta al durmiente". escrito en japones "モソソクルッペ") le dio un fuerte golpe al suelo, clavando el carambano en el suelo. del carambano salio una enorme pared de hielo que hizo que rebotara el balon.

Toko corrio hacia el balon rapidamente "es mio!" pero antes que pudiera tocar el balon una de las defensas, Helga, corrio en direccion de ella.

"aqui voy!" grito con feurza mientras se acercaba a Toko para barrerse "Epittarki Upas-Horkkek" (Traducido del Ainu "Avalancha que lo consume todo" escrito en japones "エピッタルキウパスホロッケク") la barrerse una enorme avalancha siguio a Helga.

Toko vio espantada como la avalancha le caia en frente, mandandola a volar. "mi pierna!" grito ella mientras aterrizaba, a pocos metros de Juan.

Juan corrio hacia ella con una cara de preocupacion. "Toko!" se arrodillo frente a ella y empezo a examinar su pierna "que paso?"

Toko se sostenia fuertemente la pierna y vio a Juan con una sonrisa fingida "t-tranquilo." se trato de poner de pie pero cayo sentada. "solo duele un poco."

Los ojos de Juan se habian tornado completamente rojos, mas Toko no lo podia ver. "Ve a la banca, descansa un poco." su voz tenia un eco que parecia ser la voz de un demonio. "yo me encargo de esto."

Toko se puso de pie y se fue a la banca. Tsunami entro a campo y dio el saque por ella. Goenji iba a tomar el balon, pero Juan aparecio frente a el y tomo el balon y corrio a toda velocidad a la porteria. "Malditos bastardos! no los perdonare por esto!"

todos vieron con miedo a Juan mientras el corria hacia la porteria a toda velocidad. un aura morada, similar a las alas y la cola de un demonio surgian de su espalda. "los eliminare!" gritaron las dos voces que ahora surgian de la boca de Juan. pateo el balon hacia arriba, haciendo que este se cubriera de una energia morada. "veran lo que les pasa por meterse con los que me importan!" salto hacia arriba y luego le dio una patada al balon, cubriendolo de una segunda energia de color negro. "Espiral Del Diablo!" (悪魔の螺旋) la energia volo directo hacia la porteria en forma de espiral.

Gunter trago saliva, su brazo entero se cubrio de hielo "Grrr... lo detendre!" movio su brazo hacia adelante y le dio un golpe al balon. "Puño Nipopo!" (ニポポパンチ)

el balon golpeo directamente en la cara a Gunter, parecio que la tecnica especial del portero no habia hecho que se aminorara el poder del tiro en lo mas minimo. Juan aun tenia los ojos rojos y veia al equipo de los dragones de noruega con una ira asesina. todos salieron del campo, gritando del miedo. se habian rendido.

"Victoria" dijo Juan mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad. se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la banca.

Toko se le habia quedado viendo a Juan, estaba bastante sonrojada, pues, pensar que de todas las personas, Juan se preocupara mucho por ella habia hecho que se apenara un poco. no le habia pasado nada grave en la pierna, solo no podria caminar por unas horas. unos minutos despues, todos empezaron a salir del campo. la misma persona misteriosa que habia saludado a Juan unos minutos antes, habia empezado a gritar como loca.

"Jejeje-hey, quien lo diria, Juan" dijo Fubuki dandole codacitos. "tienes una fanatica loca"

Juan se sonrojo y trago saliva cuando sintio a Toko levantar el puño para atacar a Fubuki. "no seas tarado, Fubuki, ella seguramente era una fan de nuestra seleccion, y ya..."

todos rieron un poco y caminaron en direccion de los casilleros. pasaron unas pocas horas, todos se subieron a la caravana relampago y se sentaron en sus sillas, como siempre. todos hablaban normalmente, pero aun asi volteaban constantemente hacia Juan. seguian un poco espantados por lo que habia hecho Juan. Goenji se asomo por detras de su silla y miro a Juan

"oye, que fue lo que paso alli?" pregunto el poniendo su mano en el hombro de Juan.

"te refueres a la cosa que me salio de atras?" pregunto Juan con los ojos cerrados.

todos asintieron con un poco de pena y se quedaron viendo a Juan. Juan suspiro y se sento bien en su silla. su usualmente calmado semblante habia cambiado a una expresion muy seria.

"Era una epoca bastante dificil en mi Pais. la gente robaba mucho." mientras hablaba empezo a subir la manga derecha de su pantalon. "yo tenia trece años..."

Toko se sento a su lado y lo vio con interes y un poco de preocupacion "que paso exactamente?"

"iba caminando, volviendo de la escuela a mi casa. en eso escuche la voz de un sujeto detras mio." se subio el pantalon hasta que le quedo un poco encima de la rodilla. tenia una cicatriz ahi, era un corte hecho por un cuchillo "era un sujeto raro, se hacia llamar Marcos."

mientras hablaba su mirada se torno sombria y su pelo parecio bajarse.

"trato de robarme mi mochila. no me deje." se abrazo a su pierna derecha. "trato de apuñalarme varias veces. una vez me dio en la pierna. pude agarrar el cuchillo y atacar al tipo ese con el. pero no en vez de hacerle daño... su cuerpo se torno en una especie de esfera roja que se metio a mi pecho. pude oir una voz que decia 'ten un regalo. cuidalo hasta que crezca...'. me dejo confundido. y parece que ahora tengo poderes de demonio dentro de mi cuerpo..."

Todos se le quedaron viendo con impresion. ninguno sabia que decir asi que solo apartaron la mirada. Toko se le quedo viendo a Juan y le dio un abrazo. Juan suspiro y le devolvio el abrazo, se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor. Fubuki rio un poco y se les quedo viendo, habia sacado algo de su mochila. era la bufanda de Atsuya. "hermano..."

Juan volteo hacia Fubuki, gracias a Endo, sabia la historia de Atsuya y todo lo que ocurrio con el y su hermano. "oye, Fubuki, extrañas mucho a Atsuya?"

Fubuki puso cara de melancolia y asintio. "bastante..."

Juans e acerco a el lentamente y tomo la bufanda. "mira... un pelo rosado... es de el?"

Fubuki asintio y trato de quitarle la bufanda. Juan agarro el cabello y sonrio "me esperan un rato por favor?" literalmente se metio en su maleta.

varios minutos despues, Juan salio de la maleta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. detras de el estaba un niño muy parecido a Fubuki, solo que era mas bajo, tenia el pelo rosado y los ojos amarillos. "Fubuki... te presento a tu hermano!"

el muchacho sonrio y camino hacia Fubuki "hola, hermano."

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe! asi quedara por ahora!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**


	7. Inazuma En USA!

**jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

Fubuki y Atsuya se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. ambos estaban extremadamente confundidos. el uno parecia no saber que decir, pero estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermanito menor. el otro estaba emocionado y confundido de que su hermano no hubiera hecho nada. Endo decidio ser quien rompiera ese incomodo silencio.

"tu eres Atsuya?" pregunto el muchacho de la banda viendo al chico mas bajo. "a mi como que no eres el hermano de Fubuki."

Atsuya le dio un golpe en la cara y lo vio con ira. "oyeme! no te parezco un Fubuki cando me vez?"

Endo quedo en el suelo con una lagrimita bajandole por la mejilla "si. me parece que este chiquitin es atsuya"

Atsuya le dio un pisoton "NO SOY CHIQUITO!"

Fubuki corrio hacia atsuya, lo tacleo e inmediatamente lo levanto, dandole un abrazo "hermanito! TE EXTRAÑE!"

Atsuya le devolvio el abrazo, en parte solo por abrazarlo y por otro lado por no caerse al suelo. "Juan me conto toda la historia... yo... creo que te extrañe tambien, hermano... aunque solo era un pelo..."

ambos rieron un poco. no paso mucho tiempo para que se pusieran a llorar. Juan suspiro "Oigame, nu!" dijo tratando de llamar la atencion de todos "que es pasa? por que no me han preguntado como clone a Atsuya!"

nadie parecio escuchar lo que Juan dijo, nadie ademas de Toko. ella se acerco a el y le pregunto, solo para que no se sintiera mal con sigo mismo. "como lograste clonar a Atsuya?"

Juan puso una sonrisa de orgullo y le mostro unos cuantos tubos de ensayo que se habian salido de la maleta "lo que pasa es que soy un super genio en la ciencia!" rio maleficamente, mientras un trueno aparecia a su espalda.

Todos voltearon a ver a Juan, pero luego volvieron a su charla normal. Atsuya propuso jugar soccer un rato, pero Juan le dijo uqe no. resultaba que el nuevo cuerpo del muchacho era en extremo inestable. imposibilitandole el jugar soccer por unos dias. aun asi no hubo mucho tiempo de discutir, pues Endo habia recibido una llamada al celular "ah? si... enserio? vaya... tu entrenador... enserio? seguro!"

El entrenador Hibiki volteo hacia Endo y levanto una ceja "que pasa Endo?"

Endo aun sin colgar el celular volteo hacia el entrenador "Ichinose llamo! bijo que el entrenador de su escuela nos pago un vuelo a estados unidos,..." puso voz de niño rico "... osea, todo pago, Baby!"

todos rieron un poco. el entrenador Hibiki reviso la angenda de partidos de Raimon. no tenian mucho ahi, asi que podian ir a Estados Unidos y quedarse alli por unos dias. a las ocho de mañana del dia siguiente todos estaban ya en el aeropuerto. Lika habia llegado con once horas de anticipacion y estaba loca por poder ver a su Darling (de hecho mas de lo acostumbrado, si puedo afirmar) una vez mas.

"nuestro avion ya llego." dijo Juan viendo el horario de los vuelos "vamos!"

despues de unos minutos estaban todos en el avion. Juan volteo a su izquierda y se sobresalto un poco. habia visto a una chica como de su misma edad, de pelo cafe rojizo y ojos del mismo color cafe que los suyos, llevaba una blusa morada y pantalones jeans negros. "no te creo! Lizzy!"

la chica volteo hacia la derecha y sonrio. casi inmediatamente se le hecho encima y empezo a abrazarlo "Juanito!"

Todos estaban bastante confundidos. Toko estaba muy celosa y Endo se les quedo viendo con cara de nada. "oigame, nu. y ella quien es, Juan?"

Juan rio un poco y se quito a la chica de encima "es mi mejor amiga desde el kinder!"

"Lizzy Cordoba a sus ordenes" dijo la chica abrazando a Juan.

"no es tu novia o si, Juan?" dijo Toko con el puño apretado.

Juan y Lizzy se vieron el uno al otro y luego se pusieron a reir "ajaja! no me hagas reir, niña. Juanito Estrella es demasiado listo para mi."

Juan rio un poco mas y se puso de pie al lado de Lizzy, era evidente que el era mas alto "ademas, me gustan mas las altas. Lizzy no entra en esa categoria." ambos chocaron los cinco con una risilla incocente "Friendzone nivel Brotherz!"

ambos suspiraron. y se sentaron de nuevo. "bueahno. escuche que estabas en Japon, Juanito. pero creia que era un rumor."

Juan rio un poco y se sento al lado de Toko, que ya habia dejado sus celos. "Vine aqui para estudiar y jugar soccer. no podia jugar mucho en la escuela desde el accidente..."

ambos se la pasaron conversando mientras el viaje seguia. a casi todos les parecio de antemano que estaban locos por el tipo de conversacion que tenian. despues de varias horas Kogure vio por la ventana y bostezo "mira que tal. ya es de noche!"

"deberiamos ir a dormir..." dijo Haruna sentandose al lado de el pequeño bromista. "no te parece?"

Kogure se sonrojo muchisimo y se acerco un poco a Haruna. "si, me parece una genial idea."

Kido grunño un poco y sus rastas empezaron a agrandarse. Juan agarro una cadena de dentro de su maleta y amarro a Kido a la silla. "entiendo lo que intentas hacer, Kido. pero, el amor es amor y tu no lo puedes detener... ademas, si hacen algo interesante yo los grabare!" dijo el colombiano riendo de forma pervertida.

"a veces no entiendo como es que tienes amigas, Juan" dijo Kido viendo a Lizzy.

"hablas de Liz? ella es muchisimo mas pervertida que yo." afirmo el, volviendo a sentarse al lado de Toko.

"no es posible" dijo Goenji con los ojos bien abiertos. "una chica pervertida? esas existen?"

Juan asintio y volteo hacia el "no creerias la infinidad de pervertidas que hay en mi pais."

Todos menos Juan y Lizzy temblaron un poco. como ya se estaba haciendo de noche todos empezaron a buscar alguien con quien dormir para mantenerse tibios.

"Oye, Queen..." pregunto Fubuki tosiendo un poco para llamar la atencion de la hermana de Hiroto "te parece si dormimos juntos?"

la chica se sonrojo un poco y se sento al lado de Fubuki. Hiroto habia sacado una espada de la maleta de Juan y habia escrito en una hoja de papel las palabras 'rompele el corazon, lastimala o haz que llore y te cortare en dos'. Fubuki trago saliva y suspiro. "ni que fuera a hacer eso..."

Toko se abrazo a Juan y lo miro con una sonrisilla burlona "te parece si me duermo aqui?"

Juan se sonroso un poco y rio "me parece perfecto"

Juan se acomodo para quedar de espaldas contra la ventana, y Toko se le acosto encima. Endo y Aki estaban bastante sonrojados, ambos querian dormir con el otro, mas no sabian como preguntarlo.

"eh... Oye Aki?" dijo Endo acercandose a Aki en extremo sonrojado. "queria preguntarte... si quieres dormir aqui con migo?"

Aki casi se puso a gritar cuando Endo le hizo la pregunta. "SIII!" despues de unos momentos se calmo y le sonrio a Endo "si, me parece bien..."

Haruna se aseguro de que nadie los estuviera viendo a ella y a Kogure, luego se aseguro de que Kido estuviera bien amarrado a la silla. trago un poco de saliva y se volvio a sentar al lado del muchaco. "Ko-Gu-Re..." dijo ella tratando de llamar la atencion del chico.

Kogure volteo hacia Haruna con un leve sonrojo en la cara "si, Haruna?

Haruna se abrazo fuertemente a el y le sonrio "te puedo decir algo?"

Kogure no podia moverse, Haruna lo tenia atrapado. no le importaba, le encantaba que Haruna lo abrazara, pues, secretamente, estaba enamorado de ella. "pue... puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Haruna"

Haruna le sonrio y se acerco a su rostro con lentitud "Kogure... tu me... me gu..."

Kogure se le acerco tambien y su sonrojo empezo a desaparecer. "te..."

antes de poder terminar la frase, Haruna le habia dado un suave beso en los labios a Kogure. Kogure se sorprendio un poco, pero aun asi era feliz. se acerco al rostro de Haruna y le dio un beso igual de tierno, pero un poco mas profundo.

"Haruna..." dijo el oprimiendo su frente contra la de la chica y sonriendole "Te amo..."

Haruna froto su nariz contra la de Kogure y le sonrio "yo tambien te amo, Yuuya..."

Kido en su silla estaba luchando por liberarse para darle sus pataditas a Kogure. "SUELTENME!"

"Cientocincuenta metros" Juan agarro un bate de beisbol y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kido, dejandolo noqueado en su silla "BONK!"

Lizzy saco un silbato de la maleta de Juan, y soplo dentro el, haciendo un sonido muy agudo "HOME RUN!"

todos vieron con algo de miedo a Juan y Lizzy, pero estaban tan adormilados que les importo muy poco. despues de muchas horas el avion llego a estados unidos. Haruna y Kogure salieron del avion, tomados de la mano. Lika empezo a buscar a Ichinose por el aeropuerto "DARLING! DONDE ESTAS?"

"el pobre Ichinose va a tener una sombra por varios dias..." dijo Goenji suspirando.

"por eso me escondo." dijo una voz que salia detras de Kabeyama.

Kabeyama dio un brinco y miro lo que tenia detras. Ichinose se estaba escondiendo de Lika. "hola chicos. veo que trajeron a Lika con ustedes." mientras hablaba una lagrimita le bajaba por la mejilla. "como dicen por ahi, nunca me hagan esto"

Kido se encogio de hombros "hubiera colgado a Anteojos si no la hubieramos traido.

"importa mucho?"

Anteojos se fue hacia la esquina y empezo a dibujar circulitos en la tierra, una nube negra aparecio sobre su cabeza "nadie me quiere, todos me odian"

Hiroto se rio un poco y saco unas maracas de la maleta de Juan. "parece que va a llover! el cielo se esta nublando!"

Juan le sigui el juego, saco un microfono y se abrazo a su primo "parece que va a llover! ay, mama, me estoy mojando!"

Todos rieron un poco. Ichinose no pudo evitar encontrarse con Lika, ganandose asi una sombra de pelo azul. "bueno. alguna vez me atropellaron, esto no es nada... enserio" Juan rio un poco y el estadounidense se le quedo viendo. "Tu no eres Juan el de los pumas?"

"Ese mero!" Juan subitamente aparecio con un uniforme rojo, con shorts grises, zapatos azules y un emblema en forma de puma en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

"tu si que amas tu pais, no?" dijo Endo levantado una ceja

"Sapbe!" Grito Juan golpeando en la cara a endo accidentalmente.

"tu eres como de mala suete, no Juan?" dijo Goenji tratando de ayudar endo a levantarse

"se podria decir que la gente tiene mala suerte cuando se la pasa con migo" juan y Lizzy rieron un poco.

Ichinose los guio hacia su escuela. casualmente habia varios hoteles en la cercania, asi que Endo y los otros podrian ir y venir a la escuela cuando quisieran entrenar. esa noche todos la pasaron muy bien. pero habia algo que ignoraban, el demonio que habia dentro de Juan empezaba a cobrar fuerzas. su voz resono en la mente de Juan, casi como una pesadilla "un partido mas... y tu cuerpo sera mio!"

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe! asi quedara por ahora!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**


	8. Batalla Demoniaca!

**jo jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

a la mañana siguiente todos fueron al campo de la escuela de Ichinose. todos estaban listos para un buen partido de soccer. el cuerpo de Atsuya se habia estabilizado y ya podia jugar. sorprendentemente, el que tuvo la idea de jugar soccer no fue Endo, si no Ichinose.

"a mi gusta la idea!" dijo Juan sacando un balon de Soccer de su mochila.

"sera un partido 4vs4. te parece?" Ichinose ya habia reunido a Dylan, Mark y a Billy para su equipo.

"me parece perfecto!" dijo juan usando la mano para llamar a Endo, Atsuya y Fubuki "el primero en meter tres goles gana."

mientras todos se ponian en sus posiciones una especie de camino morado seguia a Juan. nadie mas que Lika parecio notarlo o preocuparse por ello.

"sabes, Toko, el tal Juan me da mala espina..." Lika no se daba cuenta que Toko estaba ignorandola.

"que?" se limito a preguntar mientras veia a Juan.

cuando todo ya estaba listo Juan e Ichinose jugaron pierda, papel y tijera para saber quien seria el que daria la patada de salida. despues de unos veinte minutos Juan habia ganado 356 de 710 partidas. los Super Once iban a dar la patada de salida.

"Atsuya." Juan le habia pasado el balon al Fubuki menor. "mete un gol. demuestra que no volviste a nacer en vano!"

Atsuya tomo el balon rapidamente y con mucha facilidad evadio a Ichinose y Dylan. Mark habia corrido directamente hacia el y no habia forma de evadirlo pues Ichinose y Dylan se habian puesto a sus lados

"que gente tan molesta!" una esfera de viento aparecio alrededor de Atsuya, no parecia hacer nada, pero estaba alejando a Dylan y a Ichinose. "no estorben!"

Atsuya pateo el balon hacia arriba. el balon quedo cubierto de hielo. "Rebote de hielo!" (アイスバウンド) le dio un talonazo al balon, mandandolo hacia abajo, haciendo que este rebotara, pasando sobre Mark y hiendo directamente hacia la porteria.

Billy trato de ponerse en el camino del balon para que este no entrara, pero el camino por el que rebotaba era dificil de adivinar y por tanto el balon le paso por el lado mandandolo a volar en un pequeño torbellino. "rayos!" grito luego de caer sentado al suelo.

"eso no estuvo mal, Atsuya!" dijo Endo moviendo su mano a modo de saludo desde su posicion en la porteria.

"ok. solo es un gol. aun podemos ganar" Ichinose le dio el balon a Dylan. "Dylan, Mark, tiren!"

Dylan y Mark se adelantaron, pasando con facilidad a Atsuya y Fubuki. Juan estaba en frente de la porteria, esperando a que ellos tiraran. "vamos! no me hagan esperar!"

Dylan y Mark saltaron al aire, el balon se cubrio de una especie de energia morada. "Impulso Unicornio!" al decir eso, los dos patearon el balon a la vez, mandandolo a la porteria, seguido de una figura de luz, que parecia ser un unicornio.

"brony for life!" grito Dylan cuando callo, quedando sentado en el suelo.

Juan sonrio y le dio la espalda al balon. "no tendre que ver para parar ese tiro."

despues de unos segundos Juan salto, dando una pirueta y quedando de cabeza, su pie derecho se habia cubierto de un especie de luz azul. "Alpha Centauri!" (アルファ・ケンタウリ) cuando el balon estuvo suficientemente cerca, Juan le dio una patada, mandandolo hacia la porteria de el equipo unicorcio envuelto en una esfera de luz azul que era seguida por la figura de un toro.

Atsuya sabia que el tiro no tendria el poder como para entrar a la porteria, pues apenas si habia sido usado para bloquear el ataque de Dylan y Mark y seguro no iba al 100% de su capacidad.

"aqui voy!" Atsuya salto hacia el balon y le dio un talonazo, mandando el balon hacia abajo mientras hacia su tecnica "Rebote de Hielo!"

Billy levanto la mano derecha, su brazo se habia cubierto de energia amarilla "Golpe Cohete!" (ロケットこぶし) la energia que habia en su brazo se volvio un puño que volo en direccion del balon como si fuese un cohete.

El balon atravezo el puño como si no fuera nada y reboto en la parte de arriba del marco de la porteria. "demonios" dijo Kogure cuando vio que el balon le llegaba directamente a Mark.

"Kazuya, Dylan!" mientras hablaba los otros dos se pusieron a sus lados. "Gran Fenrir G2!"

Mark pateo el balon hacia la porteria y rapidamente salto hacia arriba. Ichinose y Dylan patearon el balon hacia arriba, justo donde estaba Mark. Mark luego pateo el balon hacia la porteria, mandandolo en uns esfera de luz morada, seguida de un lobo del mismo color.

Ni Juan ni Atsuya pudieron bloquear el tiro pues no estaban lo suficientemente cerca del balon. Fubuki trato de hacer el Angel de Nieve, pero el tiro iba demasiado rapido para eso. quedo en manos de Endo detener el tiro.

"aqui voy!" Endo levanto una mano y un relampago cayo sobre su cuerpo "Relampago Olimpico!" le dio un puño al balon. el balon dejo de brillar y simplemente salio volando seguido de un poco de electricidad. "de eso hablo!"

Juan atrapo el balon en el aire, los miembros de Unicornio se pusieron alrededor suyo. "Fubuki!" el colombiano le paso el balon a Fubuki.

Fubuki y Atsuya se adelantaron rapidamente. "Atsuya!" el muchacho de Hokkaido le dio el balon a su hermando y se puso en frente de el. "ahora! hagamos un tiro combinado!"

Atsuya tiro el balon hacia arriba, cubriendolo de una especie de energia azul. Fubuki salto hacia arriba y le dio un talonazo al balon. Atsuya salto hacia el balon y le dio un cabezaso al balon, mandandolo en una esfera de hielo, que parecia una bala de cañon, hacia la porteria.

Anteojos vio como el tiro volaba hacia la porteria. "guau... ese es el Cañon de Hielo!"

Los dos hermanos Fubuki voltearon hacia Anteojos voltearon hacia el "es el peor nombre que se te ha ocurrido." Anteojos cayo al suelo, llorando como magdalena.

"que les parece el nombre... Rafaga Helada!" (アイスバースト) pregunto Hiroto mientras veia como Billy peleaba por detener el balon

Los dos asintieron despues de que una pequeña explosion, salida de la esfera de hielo, mandara el balon directo hacia la porteria, con todo y portero.

"auch." Billy estaba con una mano en el estomago "eso dolio..."

Ichinose tomo el balon y evadio con facilidad a todo el equipo, tomando a todos por sorpresa. "ahora viene mi tiro!" el muchacho se puso el balon entre las piernas dio un salto hacia atras, mandando el balon hacia el cielo. luego de eso, salto hacia arriba y le dio una patada al balon, mandandolo hacia la porteria. "Tiro Pegaso Arcoiris!" (レインボーペガサスショット)

Juan se puso las manos en la cabeza y gruño un poco "ah..." sus ojos subitamente se volvieron rojos. "Me alimentaron lo suficiente!"

el balon volo directamente hacia Juan. parecia que le iba a dar un golpe en la parte de atras de la cabeza. Juan se dio la vuelta y simplemente puso el pecho para detener el tiro. el balon reboto en su pecho y quedo en el suelo.

"ay, no..." Lizzy corrio en direccion de Juan, ella sabia todo lo que habia pasado y creia tener una idea de como detener al demonio. "Juan!"

Juan pateo el balon hacia arriba, pero antes que el pudiera saltar Lizzy lo habia empujado "no lo hagas!"

el muchacho aterrizo en el suelo como si el golpe de su amiga no fuera nada "No te metas en esto niña!" el aura del demonio impulso a Juan hacia arriba, y el muchacho le dio una patada al balon con todas sus fuerzas "Espiral del Diablo" el tiro fue directo a la porteria de Unicornio.

Billy tenia tanto miedo, que en vez de bloquear el tiro simplemente se salio del camino y se fue corriendo. el tiro era tan poderoso que al tocar la red la habia atravezado de golpe "que diminutos son." Juan estaba cubierto de energia morada que empezaba a expanderse.

Subitamente la energia se expandio y agarro a Hiroto, Queen, Midorikawa, Ichinose, Domon, Kogure, Atsuya, Mark, Dylan y Kazemaru. despues de unos momentos los chicos que habian quedado cubiertos de la energia morada habian adquirido los mismos ojos rojos y expresion asesina que tenia Juan. "a jugar, Endo. dejame presentarte a mi Equipo, los Demonios Oscuros." (ダークデモンズ) dijo la voz de Juan por entre la del demonio. "sera un partido de un unico gol. el que meta el primer gol gana"

Endo acepto sin pensarlo, estaba dispuesto a salvar a Juan, no importaba que tuviera que hacer. Endo tuvo que llamar a Lizzy, Fubuki, Kabeyama, Toramaru, Goenji, Someoka, Toko, Kido, Tsunami y Tachimukai para que participaran en el partido. "si ganamos, o te sacamos del cuerpo de Juan los dejaras a todos libres!"

"me parece perfecto, pero si yo gano, dejaran que controle sus cuerpos y asi seran el ejercito que me ayudara a conquistar este mundo para mi maestro" la voz del demonio resono desde dentro de Juan.

"es un trato!" Endo se habia quitado su sudadera, y debajo tenia el uniforme del equipo de Raimon. todos se habian puesto ya sus uniformes. "vamos que esperas?"

Juan sonrio y puso su mano en el suelo, la ropa de su equipo habia desaparecido y fue reemplazada por un uniforme de color negro, con un short de color morado. la camisa de Juan (que tenia el simbolo "十八" en la espalda) tenia una banda similar a una serpiente de cascabel roja en la manga del brazo derecho. "todos estamos listos."

cada equipo fue a su posicion rapidamente y esperaron a que dieran el silbatazo. Juan y Endo jugaron piedra papel o tijeras para determinar quien daria la patada de inicio. despues de solo dos juegos Endo le gano a Juan y asi gano que Raimon fuera el equipo que diera la patada.

"solo es un contratiempo..." Dijo el demonio riendo macabramente.

Goenji le dio el balon a Fubuki, los dos corrieron hacia la porteria. "sin Kogure no podremos hacer la Triple Tempestad!"

Goenji gruño mientras evadia a Midorikawa y le daba el balon a Lizzy "lo se, necesitaremos hacer algo mas fuerte que el Fuego Cruzado, ademas de eso."

Lizzy corrio a toda velocidad hacia la porteria cuando recibio el balon, no necesito esforzarse para llegar a la porteria, con solo Kazemaru en frente.

"no dejare que pases!" Kazemaru corrio rapidamente hacia ella, una mini rafaga de viento aparecio detras suyo.

"no me hagas reir!" Lizzy pateo el balon hacia arriba, salto, puso sus pies en los hombros de Kazemaru y usando los hombros del muchacho se impulso hacia arriba. "ahora veran!" la chica quedo en frente del balon y abrio sus piernas, el balon quedo flotando ahi por unos segundos "La nueva... Lanza..." Lizzy movio las piernas en direcciones opuestas, haciendo un movimiento de tijera y mandando el balon hacia la porteria en forma de un arpon, envuelto en energia morada y negra. "... del Averno!" (ヘルスピア改)

Billy parecia haberse vuelto una persona totalmente diferente, sus ojos se habian vuelto casi totalmente rojos, pero aun tenian la pupila, que veia con despesperacion a su alrededor. parecia que lo unico que quedaba de el, era la necesidad de escapar, y estaba viendo a su alrededor con miedo. "no anotaras con algo asi..."

Kazemaru y Kogure se pusieron detras de Billy. cada uno estaba brillando de una especie de energia azul. "Tactica Especial: Sombra de Oro" (必殺タクティクス：氷の影) una esfera, hecha de la misma energia azul que los rodeaba, aparecio entre ellos. la esfera se expandio alrededor de ellos, hasta el punto de cubrir casi todo el campo.

"ahora veras" Kazemaru corrio hacia el balon, y le dio una patada, deteniendolo por completo, como si no fuera nada "eres realmente patetica, niñita." parecia que solo el equipo de los demonios podia correr libremente por el campo, todos los otros estaban paralizados.

"que es eso?" pregunto Endo, tratando de moverse para anticipar el tiro de Kazemaru.

"se le llama Sombra de Hielo. una simple tactica especial que bloquea las movidas del equipo oponente por unos pocos segundos." Juan corria hacia la porteria, al lado de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru le paso el balon y se quedo detras de el. Juan corrio hacia la porteria con una sonrisa maniaca, el efecto de la tactica especial empezaba a pasar, y todos ya tenian la habilidad de moverse. Goenji y Fubuki corrieron hacia Juan rapidamente, y se pusieron frente a la porteria, no podrian quitarle el balon, pero almenos podrian detener el tiro. "no dejaremos que pase ese tiro!"

"Diminutos, pero aun asi tienen el valor para pelear, debi escoger a esos dos para mi equipo..." dijo el demonio pensativo. "bueno, ni modo. aun asi los hare trisas!"

todo empezo a distorsionarse alrededor de Juan, un par de alas negras le salieron por encima de los hombros, Kazemaru y Atsuya se le acercaron por detras. Subitamente un aro hecho de una especie de energia negra aparecio alrededor de todo el equipo. todos parecian estarle dando todo el poder que tenian a Juan, Kazemaru y Atsuya. el anillo empezo a cerrarse alrededor de ellos, imposibilitandole al equipo de Endo el quitarle el balon a Juan. "digan buenas noches..." el anillo se cerro alrededor del balon hasta que este quedo cubierto de una especie de energia negra similar a una llamarada.

"esto sera divertido." dijo Kazemaru sonriendo de forma cinica.

"quedaran hechos mil pedazos." murmuro Atsuya riendo entre dientes.

"los eliminaremos a todos!" el balon volo hacia arriba, seguido de una columna de energia oscura. Juan, Atsuya y Kazemaru saltaron hacia el balon. despues de un momento la energia alrededor del balon se convirtio en una esfera de oscuridad pura. los tres se pusieron de espaldas contra el balon para darle de chilena. "Negatosfera!" (ネガトスフィア) los tres le dieron al balon al mismo tiempo, mandandolo hacia la porteria, con la forma de la cabeza de un enorme demonio.

Goenji y Fubuki se pusieron en el camino, no se dieron cuenta de que Toko habia corrido lo mas rapido que pudo y se puso detras de ellos.

"Fubuki, preparate para detener el balon." grito Goenji mientras el balon se movia hacia ellos.

Fubuki y Goenji levantaron cada uno una pierna. el pie de Fubuki se cubrio de hielo, mientras que el de Goenji se cubrio de fuego. "ahora!" el hielo del pie de Fubuki tomo la forma de una espada y se expandio hasta llegar a ser tres veces mas grande que el chico, lo mismo hizo el fuego que habia en el pie de Goenji. "Espada de Fuego y Hielo!" (アイス・ファイア・ブレード) los dos patearon el balon a la vez, las 'espadas' que salian de sus pies cortaban la energia del balon.

"n-no podremos detnerlo..." no habian pasado ni diez segundos, pero ambos estaban sudando por el exceso de esfuerzo.

el balon paso por entre ellos con mucha facilidad, mandandolos a volar mientras pasaba. mientras todo eso pasaba Toko se puso tras Endo.

"debo detenerlo!" una energia dorada aparecio alrededor de Endo, era calida y parecia ser la propia luz del sol. "detendre ese tiro, no importa que pase!" un enorme relampago cayo encima suyo y lo cubrio de esa misma energia. Endo mando su mano hacia arriba, esta estaba cubierta de esa energia dorada. "Mano Omega!" (オメガ・ザ・ハンド) una enorme esfera se desprendio de la mano de Endo, la esfera luego se expandio, creando una enorme Mano Fantasma hecha de oro. El muchacho de la banda mando su mano hacia adelante, el balon golpeo la energia dorada, y empezo a disminuir su velocidad. parecia que Endo enserio podria detener el balon, pero subitamente el balon adiquirio mas poder y atravezo la tecnica especial de golpe.

"no tiene caso que intenten detener esta tecnica especial!" grito el demonio. "es el ataque supremo!"

el balon aun asi no habia entrado a la porteria. Toko se habia puesto en medio y habia recibido el impacto con el pecho. "Juan..." los ojos de Juan se movieron hasta donde estaba Toko, subitamente su cuerpo quedo paralizado. "... por favor... para..."

Los ojos de Juan se llenaron de lagrimas y el muchacho pudo tomar control de su cuerpo, el demonio lentamente se salio de su cuerpo como si fuera sangre. "Toko... mi..." despues de un momento el demonio ya habia salido del cuerpo de Juan. el colombiano corrio directamente hacia Toko y la levanto del suelo con suavidad. "... esto es mi culpa..."

Toko debilmente levanto su mano derecha y la puso en la mejilla de Juan. "Juan... mi... mi querido Juan... no es tu culpa..."

todo el equipo habia empezado a recuperar su cordura. los cuerpos de todos empezaron a rechazar al demonio, del mismo modo que el cuerpo de Juan lo habia hecho. "pero... Yo... por mi culpa te vas a..."

Toko le puso un dedo en los labios "no morire aqui... pero... si tu no logras ganar a la primera... esto es para darte animos" Toko se le acerco a Juan y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "lo dejo en tus manos... Te amo... Juan" con eso dicho, Toko se desmayo en los brazos de Juan.

Juan volteo y vio todo el daño que habia hecho el equipo, muchos de los jugadores de Raimon estaban muy heridos. "lo siento..." Camino en direccion de una banca y puso a Toko ahi con extremo cuidado. despues de eso se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia "lamento mucho todo lo que hize."

Endo se puso de pie y camino hacia Juan, le ofrecio la mano. "esta todo bien, Juan. no fue tu culpa, el demonio era el que te controlaba."

Juan tomo la mano de Endo y sonrio. El chico de la banda halo a Juan del brazo, haciendo que el se acercara mas, y le dio un abrazo "todo esta bien ahora"

Juan sonrio, pero su alegria duro poco. Justo ahi, donde aun estaban los charcos de la sustancia demoniaca estaban empezando a moverse. todos concentrandose en un mismo punto. "aun no me han vencido!" una enorme mano salio del charco, la mano se convirtio rapidamente en un cuerpo entero, que era diez veces mas grande que todos ellos.

"no se va a rendir..." dijo Lizzy parada al lado de Juan.

"hay que vencerlo... pero como...?" se cuestiono Goenji.

"no es obvio?" Juan camino hacia la banca, por ahi estaba su maleta. "con esto venceremos a esa cosa. si metemos un gol podremos hacer que el demonio se vaya... bueno... se vaya al diablo... supongo..."

Kido tomo el balon. "se requeririan tres tiros que a su ves requieran a tres personas para tener la fuerza para meter un gol..."

"yo puedo hacer eso." Juan saco una libreta azul de su maleta "hay varias tecnicas especiales que podemos intentar."

Endo le dio una ojeada al libro. "hey... creo que yo ya tengo una, pero necesito dos personas mas..."

Goenji y Juan vieron la libreta con curiosidad. era una tecnica especial que se basaba en concentrar todo el poder del equipo en solo tres personas. luego patear el balon mandandolo a la porteria. "el problema es que no dice que tipo de tecnica especial es..."

Lizzy vio el libro por un momento. "necesitare dos personas que puedan usar tecnicas especiales de hielo..."

Fubuki y Atsuya caminaron hacia ella, los dos sabian usar un millar de tecnicas especiales relacionadas con hielo. "te podemos ayudar."

Lizzy les mostro una imagen del libro, la tecnica estaba un poco mejor explicada, pero solo eran dibujitos. "este libro tiene varias decadas de edad, muchas generaciones han tenido este libro, niños han dibujado en el."

Hiroto, Midorikawa y Queen se vieron los unos a los otros. "es momento de usar esa tecnica especial..."

"estas segura hermana?" Hiroto la vio un poco consternado

"mas que segura." afirmo Queen asintiendo.

cuando todos estuvieron listos el equipo camino hacia el demonio. "estamos listos para destruirte, demonio."

"oh, por favor, llamame Tenebris" dijo el demonio con una risa "como sea, estoy listo para tener mi propio ejercito."

"comencemos!" Juan pateo el balon hacia Lizzy.

Lizzy tomo el balon, Fubuki y Atsuya se pusieron a su lado. los tres corrieron en direccion de la porteria, dos olas de energia aparecieron a su alrededor. la chica salto hacia arriba, con el balon entre las piernas. ambos Fubuki y Atsuya corrieron hasta estar debajo de donde ella estaba. Lizzy abrio las piernas, haciendo un movimiento cortante y mandando el balon vuelto una espiral de hielo. Fubuki y Atsuya saltaron, luego le dieron a la vez al balon, mandandolo hacia la porteria. "Glacies Hastam" (del latin traducido a "arpon de hielo" escrito en japones: グラシエスハスタム)

"ahora! Hiroto, Midorikawa, Queen!" grito Lizzy.

una espiral de luz roja aparecio alrededor de los muchachos del Instituto Alien. el balon fue absorbido por la luz roja y rapidamente quedo entre los dos chicos. Queen corrio directamente hacia la porteria. Hiroto y Midorikawa patearon el balon a la vez, mandandolo hacia la porteria. "Espiral Solar!" (サンシャインスパイラル) Queen salto y quedo al lado del balon, le dio una patada, amplificando su poder y mandandolo con aun mas fuerza, pero en vez de ir a la porteria, fue hacia Juan, Endo y Goenji.

"es nuestro turno, muchachos!" Endo, Goenji y Juan saltaron.

el balon se detuvo entre ellos se notaba que aun tenia mucho poder pero estaba totalmente quieto. Goenji se acerco a al balon y le dio una patada. el balon se cubrio de energia roja. Endo se apresuro y le dio una segunda patada, añadiendo energia amarilla. Juan le dio un talonazo al balon, cubriendolo de energia azul "Lóng Qí Qiāng!" (traducido al español como "Lanza Dragoon". escrito en chino "龙骑枪") los tres luego le dieron al balon, haciendo que la energia se expandiera y fuera volando a la porteria.

Tenebris dio un paso hacia atras. "no... es imposible" se agacho y recibio el golpe en el pecho "es imposible que puedan ganarme!" el balon empezo a quemar la piel del demonio, tambien haciendo un hueco en el pecho del demonio.

"entra!" Grito Endo mientras el balon atravesaba por completo al demonio, y metiendose a la porteria, destrozando la red.

Todos se quedaron quietos por un momento, aun no sabian si alegrarse o prepararse para algo peor. lo que quedaba de Tenebris empezaba a deshacerse y una esfera de oscuridad hecha de el mismo liquido negro que hacia al demonio empezaba a tomar forma.

"que es eso?" Lika se habia escondido detras de Ichinose.

"nuestro siguiente objetivo" dijo Juan volteando hacia Endo.

"eso es... el enemigo en comun?" Goenji estaba al lado de Endo

"si. si destruimos eso... habremos ganado." Juan asintio, pero en vez de caminar hacia la esfera, camino hacia Toko, quien seguia inconciente. "Toko... mantendre este mundo seguro para ti..." se arrodillo en el suelo y le dio un suave beso el los labios a la chica del gorro. el colombiano se puso de pie y fue hacia Endo, Goenji y Fubuki. "vamos. tenemos una mision importante que cumplir"

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe! asi quedara por ahora!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**

**el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. fuck yeah X3**


	9. Los Simbolos Malditos!

**jo jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

Endo se quedo viendo la esfera como si estuviera loco, no sabia que hacer asi que se limito a hablar idioteces, como siempre "Hechate una torta. que es esa cosa?"

"Tenebris." Juan camino hacia su maleta y se la colgo al hombro. estaba tan calmado como aquel que da la hora "crei que lo habia dejado en claro en el capitulo pasado"

Goenji suspiro "oigan, podriamos concentrarnos en lo que esta ocurriendo ahora para que el lector no se aburra de leer nuestras discusiones?"

"Goenji tiene un punto" Fubuki estaba examinando la esfera con la vista.

"por que simplemente no vamos y ya?" Kido suspiro y empezo a caminar hacia la esfera de oscuridad. "como dijo el chapulin, siganme los chistes"

Todos siguieron a Kido a la esfera, pero subitamente algo detuvo a Fubuki. Era Queen, quien se habia agarrado al brazo del muchacho. "Fubuki, por favor no vayas. no quiero que te lastimes..."

Fubuki se dio la vuelta y le sonrio. "tranquila, no me pasara nada malo, estara todo bien." sacudio el brazo, haciendo que Queen lo soltara y luego corrio hacia los muchachos, que ya estaban entrando a la esfera.

Todos entraron a la vez a la esfera, Fubuki casi no logro entrar a la energia, pero lo pudo lograr. Goenji vio a su alrededor, habia cinco sellos, cada uno con un simbolo escrito de un color diferente. Juan camino a un simbolo que estaba escrito en color verde brillante. "Marca de las Estrellas..." (星の印)

Endo camino hacia uno que estaba escrito en dorado "Punto del Relampago" (雷の点)

Fubuki voteo hacia la derecha y pudo ver un simbolo escrito en azul "Ventisca de Tinta" (墨の吹雪)

Goenji se limito a ver hacia la izquierda con poco interes. "Pintura de Fuego" (絵画の炎)

Kido solo tuvo que ver hacia lo que tenia en frente. "Arte de la Estrategia" (戦略の芸術)

"no entiendo..." Fubuki vio con interes hacia el simbolo.

"Yo tampoco Fubuki..." Juan saco un balon de soccer de su maleta "debe haber algo que podamos hacer para destruir esto..."

Cuando Juan habia terminado de hablar el balon mismo parecio halarlo hacia la 'Marca de las Estrellas'. Goenji se acerco a el, pero en vez de ayudarlo saco otro balon de la maleta. El balon empezo a halarlo en direccion a la 'Pintura del Fuego.'

"parece que..." Goenji solto el balon, y este cayo al suelo como si nada. "parece que necesitamos meternos a esas cosas..."

Juan penso por un momento. "Eso... suena... bastante loco y muy poco logico... pero... despues de todo solo vives una vez!" Juan salto y el simbolo literalmente se lo trago. lo unico que quedo detras de el, fueron tres balones que salieron de la maleta.

Goenji agarro el balon que habia tomado antes y la 'Pintura de Fuego' se lo trago de golpe. Fubuki suspiro, se sento sobreun balon y este se deslizo hacia la 'Ventisca de Tinta'. Endo le dio a espalda al 'Punto del Relampago' y levanto un balon, para su mala suerte al estarle dando la espalda al simbolo el balon le dio en la cara y lo empujo hacia el 'Punto del Relampago'. Kido simplemente agarro el balon y se dejo llevar, el balon lo arrastro lentamente hacia el 'Arte de la estrategia'.

Goenji cerro los ojos al entrar a la Pintura de Fuego, no tenia idea de que habia dentro y le daba un poco de miedo. "ay..." el muchacho suspiro y abrio sus ojos, se encontraba encima de una enorme torre, vio hacia abajo y noto que aun tenia el balon en las manos. "me pregunto..."

Subitamente hubo un extraño sonido Goenji vio a su derecha. una enorme estatua con forma de demonio habia aparecido frente al muchacho de pelos blancos. "extraño" se dijo el mientras se ponia de pie y se acercaba a la estatua. La estatua debia ser por lo menos siete metros mas alto que el y estaba tan perfectamente tallada que parecia un demonio de verdad a primera vista. Goenji se arrodillo frente a la estatua y noto que habia un simbolo grabado en la parte de abajo "Llamarada?" (炎) el muchacho puso su mano sobre la estatua.

subitamente hubo un gruñido detras de Goenji y una figura sombria aparecio. Era Tenebris. el monstruo tenia el balon bajo su pie y sonreria ampliamente. "Veo que te gusta la estatua de mi hermano, Gazard" la voz de Tenebris era mucho mas audible en ese lugar, hasta el punto en que el suelo se sacudia con suavidad

"que quieres de mi?" Goenji camino sin dudarlo hacia el demonio

"te propondre un reto. usaremos este balon que hay bajo mi pie para golpearnos." el demonio miro hacia abajo y entre el y Goenji se formo una linea que pasaba justo por el centro del balon. "si logras sacarme de la torre te dejare libre, se rompera el sello y te dare un regalito. si te saco de la torre, te quedaras aqui para siempre y seras mi esclavo. te parece?"

Goenji asintio. "esta bien."

Tenebris se rio con fuerza e inmediatamente, pateo el balon hacia arriba y salto tras el. "Lanza del Demonio!" pateo el balon hacia Goenj, sin notar que la fuerza de su tiro lo acerco bastante al borde de la torre.

el muchacho penso lo mas rapido que pudo y corrio hacia el balon, tenia una idea algo rara. "aqui voy!" salto hacia el balon y le dio una patada con el pie izquierdo. el balon se detuvo casi por completo, pero aun asi fue demasiado para Goenji. el muchacho se acerco apenas un poco al borde de la torre y el balon volo hacia la estatua que decia 'Llamarada' y reboto hacia Tenebris despues de darle un golpe a la estatua.

Tenebris rio audiblemente e hizo su tecnica especial una vez mas, quedando, sin darse cuenta, en el borde de la torre.

Goenji salto hacia el balon y lo piso con todas sus fuerzas, dejandolo clavado en el suelo. "de eso hablaba..."

Tenebris levanto una ceja y se rio, luego dibujo una 'X' en su pecho. "vamos, hazlo niño rudo!"

Goenji pateo el balon hacia arriba, cerro sus ojos y penso por un instante "_uno de mis tiros especiales basicos no le haria nada... tengo que hacerlo en grande si quiero meterle gol..._" el peliblanco sonrio de forma presumida y subitamente, sobre su cuerpo cayo una esfera de fuego, que luego se convirtio en una energia roja que lo rodeaba. "no me voy a detener hasta que gane! Ese es el Espiritu de Raimon"

"pero que?" Tenebris se habia quedado absorto, viendo el poder de Goenji.

Goenji salto hacia el balon y levanto la pierna izquierda. "Ignicion Maxima!" (マキシマムファイア) una enorme espada de fuego se extendio desde su pierna hacia arriba. el muchacho movio su pierna hacia adelante y pateo el balon, la espada siguio su pierna y cuando el balon toco el pie del muchacho, toda la energia se concentro y volo hacia Tenebris en la forma de una medialuna.

El demonio trato de evitar el tiro, pero la onda de energria lo habia golpeado y de golpe lo saco de la torre. "maldicion!"

todo alrededor de Goenji se volvio negro, solo quedaba la estatua del demonio 'llamarada' en frente de el. la estatua se volvio extremadamente pequeña y luego se transformo en una esfera de energia roja. "pero que...?" la esfera floto hacia el y se metio en su pecho, casi golpeandolo. "ahora que?" antes que pudiera decir mas, goenji habia desaparecido y reaparecido debajo de la esfera de oscuridad.

Endo se encontraba en el suelo, estaba inconciente y tenia una marca que decia 'Amikas'* en la frente. el balon se encontraba sobre su pecho. al despertar, Endo noto que habia una porteria cerca suyo. "un campo de soccer?" el muchacho se puso de pie, para su sorpresa ahi estaba Tenebris. "Endo... Endo... Endo... Endo... Endo... Endo... Endo... es un nombresito muy interesante." el demonio adopto la forma de Juan y le sonrio "te propondre un trato. tapa tres de cinco tiros. seras libre y romperas el sello. trato?" le ofrecio la mano y sonrio cinicamente

Endo le dio la mano y lo miro de forma desafiante. "esta bien... acepto el reto"

Tenebris chasqueo los dedos y cada uno fue llevado a uno de los extremos de la cancha, cada uno con un uniforme diferente. Endo se acababa de dar cuenta de que aun tenia el balon entre las manos "ahora dame ese balon para que comenzemos."

Endo suspiro y pateo el balon hacia el susurrando con una cara de nerviosismo. "suerte Amikas" el muchacho de la banda trago saliva y se puso en posicion. "listo cuando tu lo estes!"

El demonio levanto la pierna y le dio una patada al balon, la onda de viento que despidio su pie fue casi suficiente como para que Endo cayera sentado en el suelo "deten esa!"

Endo mando la mano hacia arriba, haciendo que una esfera de luz se desprendiera de su mano. "Verdadera Mano Fantasma!" (真ゴッドハンド) la energia se convirtio en una mano hecha de alguna especie cristal amarillo. Tenebris levanto una ceja al ver como el muchacho de la bandana mandaba la mano hacia adelante, haciendo que la energia detuviera el balon de golpe.

"me parece que ganas el primer asalto." el demonio chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que el balon apareciera en frente suyo otra vez.

"estoy listo para todo!" Endo se preparo para usar otra tecnica especial, su mano derecha ya brillaba un poco.

Tenebris pateo el balon hacia arriba e hizo su tecnica especial "Espiral del Diablo!" el balon volo directamente hacia Endo.

El muchacho de la banda levanto su mano de nuevo, pero en vez de invocar una simple mano, invoco un demonio enorme. luego de unos momentos mando su mano hacia adelante, el demonio imito sus movimientos a la perfeccion y atrapo el balon con la mano. "Nueva Mano Demoniaca!" (マジン・ザ・ハンド改) a pesar de ser bastante poderosa, su tecnica no fue lo suicientemente fuerte y el balon simplemente paso directamente a la porteria.

"vamos empatados" dijo Tenebris con una risita. "no vaz a ganar."

Endo gruño y se puso de pie. "tira otra vez! a ver si puedes anotar!"

El demonio le dio una patada al balon, mandandolo hacia arriba. "viene otra tecnica!" Tenebris salto y le dio una patada al balon, mandandolo hacia el suelo. el balon se cubrio de alguna especie de resplandor verde.

"eso parece..." Endo se quedo viendo al tecnica especial, notando algunas similaridades con la estrella nuclear de Juan.

Tenebris quedo en frente del balon y le dio una patada con la punta del pie, mandandolo a la porteria como si fuera una esfera de luz verde. "Gran Bomba Estelar!" (ビッグスターボム)

Hubo un extraño resplandor dorado en las dos manos del portero, las esferas dorada se desprendieron de sus brazos y flotaron hacia arriba. se condenzaron en una sola esfera que luego se expandio, tomando la forma de un demonio. "Atrapada Fantasma G5!" (ゴッドキャッチG5) el portero mando ambos brazos hacia adelante, el demonio imito sus movimientos y atrapo el balon con relativa facilidad. "te voy ganando, Tenebris!"

el demonio se rio un poco y piso el balon con fuerza y luego mando su pierna hacia atras. dos figuras identicas a el, solo que un poco opacas y mas tenebrosas, aparecieron a sus lados. "te destruire! destruire todo lo que haya en mi camino!" pateo el balon hacia la porteria y las figuras corrieron rapidamente tras el. "Alter Ego! Impulso Negro!" (分身！ブラックブースト！) las dos figuras patearon el balon a la vez, mandandolo hacia Endo, en una especie de energia negra.

Endo no tuvo tiempo de usar una tecnica especial esta vez. el balon iba volando hacia la porteria demasiado rapido. entro a la porteria de golpe. "maldicion!" fue lo unico que pudo gritar mientras que el balon lo golpeaba en la cara.

Tenebris no espero a que Endo estuviera bien y chasqueo los dedos, trayendo el balon cerca suyo. "es hora de que acabe esto!"

Endo se puso de pie. "lo detendre!"

El demonio pateo el balon hacia la porteria. este se cubrio de una especie de energia morada. "Destructor Dimensional!" (ディメンションデストロイヤー！) despues de unos momentos Tenebris salto hacia el balon y le dio una patada, manandolo directamente hacia Endo en una rafaga de energia destructiva.

Endo se dio media vuelta y puso su mano izquierda en su pecho, creando una esfera de oro alrededor suyo. "lo detendre sin importar nada! nunca me rendire! por que ese es el Espiritu de Raimon!" con un gruñido mando la mano hacia abajo, la esfera se convirtio en un enorme par de alas de fenix, que formaban una enorme 'V' desde la mano de Endo.

Tenebris se le quedo viendo con poco interes, el balon parecia expandirse como si fuera a tragarse a Endo "rindete niñito. nunca podras tapar ese tiro especial"

"Mano Fantasma V!" (ゴッドハンドV) Endo mando el brazo hacia adelante y del vertice que unia las las enormes alas salio una enorme mano de energia dorada que detuvo el balon casi instantaneamente.

Tenebris se desvanecio de inmediato, dejando una pequeña esfera dorada donde el antes estaba. "te lo concedo, eres muy buen portero. cuando tus amigos pierdan no tendras otra opcion que unirte a mi ejercito." se rio y la esfera floto hacia Endo, de forma temerosa, y casi de golpe se metio a su pecho. "pero bueno, te ganaste tu libertad y un pequeño premio. cuida bien a mi padre, jejeje."

Endo se encontro dentro de un sitio lleno de oscuridad por unos instantes, pero luego desaparecio y reapaecio debajo de la esfera oscura, puesto como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que estaba encima de Goenji. nadie se dio cuenta pero el 'punto del relampago' se habia destruido.

Fubuki estaba viendo lo que tenia a su alrededor. no habia nada a su alrededor mas que un bosque congelado. "esto esta raro..." el muchacho puso la mano en el suelo "No es nieve... no esta fria"

"En el dominio de la mente existe cualquier cosa que uno quiera." Tenebris aparecio tras Fubuki, convertido en Atsuya. "por tanto puede haber nieve caliente aqui..."

Fubuki se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano, aun asi pudo saber que ese no era su hermano menor. El aura de su hermano no se parecia en nada a la de lo que tenia en frente. "Tenebris..."

El demonio le sonrio "tienes muy buen ojo. es impresionante." el cuerpo de Atsuya se despedazo lentamente, dejando ver el creciente cuerpo de Tenebris. "Te propongo un reto. si me encuentras en ese bosque, y me robas el balon y logras mantenerlo con tigo por once segundos completos, te dejare libre. trato?"

Fubuki lo miro con desconfianza pero termino asintiendo "esta bien." le ofrecio su mano.

Tenebris tomo la mano de Fubuki y lo teletransporto al bosque. ambos estaban en puntos diferentes. "ahora encuentrame!"

El muchacho de pelo gris empezo a caminar, tenia los ojos cerrados y se dispuso a confiar solo en su oido. "no esta al sur... ni al norte... eso reduce mi area de busqueda... solo... me queda confiar... pero se que llegare a donde debo ir... El Espiritu de Raimon me guia"

Tenebris estaba corriendo por la zona este del bosque, haciendo muy poco ruido mientras sus pies pisaban la suave nieve que estaba debajo suyo. "nunca me encontrara..."

Fubuki subitamente aparecio en frente de Tenebris, sus dos pies brillaban de un color azul "Angel..." Fubuki pareo el aire dos veces, mandando dos rafagas de viento helado hacia el demonio. "de Nieve Absoluto!" (絶スノーエンジェル) el demonio se congelo, y el balon cayo a los pies de Fubuki.

El demonio se descongelo rapidamente, y empezo a contar los segundos. le tomo siete de sus once segundos llegar hasta Fubuki. "te detendre!"

Fubuki salto hacia arriba, con el balon contra el pecho. "Super Dribleo Aurora!" (超オーロラドリブル) el balon despidio una esfera de luz, que luego se convirtio en una copia casi exacta de la aurora boreal que estaba tras la espalda del muchacho.

Tenebris se quedo viendo la Aurora Boreal que estaba tras Fubuki, sin darse cuenta que el muchacho se habia adelantado y lo habia pasado. "esto... esto es impresionante..."

Fubuki contaba los segundos a la vez que Tenebris, habian pasado poco mas de veinte segundos desde que habia robado el balon. "lo logre!"

Tenebris gruño audiblemente y todo desaparecio alrededor de Fubuki. despues de momentos el muchacho cayo al suelo, aplastando a Endo y a Goenji mientras salida de la esfera de oscuridad. no se pudo dar cuenta pero el simbolo de la 'ventisca de tinta' se habia roto

Kido se vio a si mismo calmadamente sentado en lo que parecia ser un laberinto. todo estaba oscuro y parecia que no habia nada que se pudiera hacer mas que explorar el lugar. "es interesanante... por que me habre caido en un laberinto si se supone que deberia estar enfrentandome a Tenebris?" despues de pensarlo un rato, Kido noto un pequeño letrero que estaba colgado en la pared.

El letrero tenia instrucciones escritas en el. decia "busca la salida. tienes once minutos para llegar. si te topas con migo tratare de robarte el balon. si me evades desaparecere, si te lo quito, tendras que volver a empezar el recorrido. tenemos un trato? firma-Tenebris. postdata: firma tu nombre al lado del mio si aceptas el reto"

"como rayos se supone que firme?" Kido levanto las manos y se encogio de hombros, tratando de hayarle sentido a lo que tenia que hacer. de la nada le cayo una pluma y un frasco de tinta china en la mano derecha. "eso es conveniente." abrio el frasco y mojo la punta de la pluma. luego firmo su nombre en Katakanas. "Yuuto Kido" (キドウユウト)

el letrero desaparecio y Kido empezo a caminar hacia su derecha. "a ver... si su estrategia es encontrarme para quitarme el balon... es seguro que este en alguna parte... muy cerca mio..." Kido sonrio presumidamente y empezo a caminar de espaldas, en efecto Tenebris estaba ahi. "y mientras mas me acerque a la salida, mas te me acercaras tu, tengo razon?."

el demonio asintio y sonrio de la misma forma que Kido. "pero nunca podras saber hacia donde tienes que ir si sigues caminando de espaldas."

"no necesito saber a donde ir." se dio u cuarto de vuelta hacia la derecha. "solo saber en donde he estado. aprendi eso gracias a horas de entrenamiento. el Espiritu de Raimon me ha llevado a tener esta habilidad"

Conforme Kido fue caminando Tenebris se fue alejando y acercando, dependiendo de en que direccion fuera Kido. despues de unos ocho minutos el demonio estaba tan cerca que kido podia oler su aliento. "pero que asco" murmuro el estratega notango que la boca de Tenebris olia a huevos podridos con leche agria y un toque de mayonesa, todo eso dejado al sol dentro de una bolsa de papel.

"gracias." el demonio sonrio, eso parecia haber sido un halago. "aqui cambian las relgas del juego."

Kido lo miro con una cara de poca impresion. "que dices que sera?"

"ves este sendero por el que vaz caminando?" se convirtio en dos y cada uno se puso en uno de los senderos que quedaba, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda. "uno de estos caminos te llevara a tu libertad, el otro te va a matar."

"prosigue." Kido ya estaba analizando el acertijo.

"uno de nosotros dos." prosoguio tenebris "solo dice mentiras. el otro solo dice la verdad, pero no sabes cual es cual. a cual Tenebris le debes preguntar para poder ir a la dulce libertad?"

Kido lo penso por un segundo y se sonrio. "Para saber cual es la libertad debere preguntar a cualquiea de los dos Tenebris. '¿El otro guardián me dirá que al final de su camino se encuentra la libertad?' Entonces, Si dice la verdad y al final de su camino se encuentra la libertad responderá "si", Si dice la verdad y al final de su camino se encuentra la muerte responderá "no" Si miente y al final de su camino se encuentra la libertad responderá "si", si miente y al final de su camino se encuentra la Muerte responderá "no". Por lo tanto cuando cualquier Tenebris responda "si" yo debere tomar ese camino, de lo contrario deberá tomar el otro."

Tenebris se le quedo viendo a Kido con cara de impresion. "entonces... a quien le preguntaras?"

"le pregunto al de la derecha, El otro Tenebris me dirá que al final de su camino se encuentra la libertad?" el muchacho se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa

"uh..." el guardia resulto ser el mentiroso. "si?"

Kido sonrio y miro al otro guardia y le hizo la misma pregunta "El otro Tenebris me dirá que al final de su camino se encuentra la libertad?"

"no." ese guardia era por razones obvias el que decia la verdad.

"entonces ire por el camino del que me dijo que si. asi de simple." aun con el balon en frente suyo camino hacia el sendero.

Tenebris corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y se puso en frente de el "no permitire que salgas de aqui! si te quito el balon pierdes!"

Kido se rio y salto, con el balon entre las piernas y dando una pirueta mientra "Super Balon Ilusion!" (超イリュージョンボール) el balon se dividio en tres, las tres esferas se pusieron a orbitar alrededor de Tenebris.

"es imposible!" el demonio temblo tratando de buscar el balon entre los tres balones que orbitaban alrededor suyo

Kido corrio y quedo tras tenebris, el balon se volvio uno solo y se puso a los pies del muchacho. "te gane!" susurro mientras una extraña luz lo agarraba, lo sacaba del 'arte de la estrategia' rompiendo el simbolo y luego lo saco de la esfera de oscuridad, haciendo que se diera de cara contra la entrepierna de Fubuki.

Queen, Haruna, Aki y Natsumi caminaron hacia ellos y los ayudaron a levantarse, a Fubuki se le salia el alma por el dolor que tenia entre sus piernas. Toko se habia levantado de la banca y se quedo viendo la esfera.

Toko se quedo viendo la esfera. "y Juan?"

Kido volteo hacia Endo. "yo habia creido que el seria el primero en salir."

"tambien yo. no crei que se pudiera demorar tanto..." Fubuki tenia sus manos entre sus piernas, por el dolor

"seguro saldra pronto, es Juan, por todos los cielos!" dijo Goenji con una cara de preocupacion.

"estoy seguro que lograra salir de ahi." Endo se puso la mano en el pecho. "tiene nuestro Espiritu de Raimon con el."

Toko se quedo viendo la esfera aun muy preocupada. "yo confio en ti, mi querido juan""

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe! asi quedara por ahora!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**

**Nota del Autor: Spoilers. Fubuki no estara con Queen. tengo planes para ambos asi que no molesten en especular. ya no tienes por que matar a Queen, Honoka.**

**SMILIE! estas muy loca! tengo novia. y ella te mataria se me violas! y te considero casi mi amiga. asi que si me violas te matara... y luego a mi. y no. no hare HiroUlvi. ELLOS SON COMO HERMANOS. dicho eso, aqui acaba el capi -_-**

***Amikas: forma colombiana de burlarse de la popular marca de deportes "Adidas"**


	10. El Maximo Poder de Juan!

**jo jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

Cuando Juan entro a la marca de las estrellas, lo primero que vio fue a Endo. se sorprendio un poco y dio un paso hacia atras solo para notar que Goenji estaba detras suyo. vio hacia los lados y noto tanto a Kido como a Fubuki. Tenebris estaba detras suyo tambien y tenia un balon de oro en la mano. los muchachos y el demonio estaban haciendo una estrella.

"te propongo un trato..." dijo el demonio pateando el balon hacia Juan. "yo se que juegas muy bien al soccer. pero se que soy mejor que tu. te apuesto este balon de oro contra tu alma y tu libertas."

"no entiendo por que incluiras el balon de oro... pero seguro, acepto el reto!" Juan pateo el balon hacia el.

"ah, ah, ah." golpeo el balon, haciendo que este volara hacia Endo. "tendras que vencer a tus amigos uno a uno."

"eso es algo cruel." dijo Juan frotando su barbilla con su mano. "me guta~"

Endo pateo el balon hacia Tenebris. que luego lo pateo hacia kido y este lo pateo hacia Fubuki quien se lo pasaba a Goenji y luego el muchacho se lo daba a Endo para volver a iniciar el ciclo. tenebris rio "alguno de nosotros tirara el balon hacia ti! preparate para un buen golpe!"

cuando el demonio termino su frase, Goenji salto hacia arriba mientras fubuki le daba el balon. "Ignicion maxima!" le dio una patada al balon, mandandolo hacia Juan en una enorme rafaga de fuego.

Juan salto hacia el balon y lo pateo devuelta hacia Goenji. el tiro parecio no hacerle nada, asi que el muchacho solo invirtio el ciclo. "diablos..." Juan penso por un segundo, buscando alguna forma de devolver el tiro de cada uno para devolverles el balon y vencerlos. "es mala idea que les devuelva sus tiros con mis propios tiros especiales..." trato de interceptar un tiro de Tenebris a Endo, pero simplemente invirtio el movimiento del ciclo. "demonios..."

Tenebris rio y pateo el balon con todas sus fuerzas hacia a Juan. "me tocara usar tecnicas especiales." Juan salto hacia el balon y uso su tecnica especial "Nueva Estrella Nuclear!" (核スター改) pateo el balon hacia Goenji en ua espiral de energia verde esmeralda con pequeños destellos rojos.

Goenji recibio el balonazo en toda la cara, y simplemente desaparecio como si fuera solo una ilusion. Tenebris le sonrio a Juan. "te quedan tres."

Tenebris empezo a seguir un nuevo patron, muchisimo mas complicado, con sus pases. Juan trato de adivinar a donde iba el balon cada vez, pero recibia constantes golpes al rostro. "demonios..." despues de pensarlo por un segundo decicio darse la vuelta y lo hizo a tiempo, pues pudo darle al balon con todas sus fuerzas. "Verdadera Estrella Nuclear!" (真核スター) Fubuki miro hacia arriba, el balon le dio en el rostro y su cuerpo se desvanecio.

Kido, Tenebris y Endo empezaron a patear el balon hacia juan mucho mas amenudo, haciendo que este lo golpeara en la cara varias veces antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de detenerlo.

Juan, por pura casualidad adivino por donde iba el balon y lo devolio hacia Endo, dandole en el estomago y haciendo que se esfumara. el balon reboto hacia Juan, y sin decir nada lo pateo directo hacia Kido, haciendo que ese se esfumara tambien. "solo quedas tu Tenebris!"

Tenebris se relamio los labios mientras agarraba el balon "no creas que solo por que venciste a mis esclavos podras hacerme algo a mi." el demonio salto hacia arriba y uso su tecnica especial "Espiral del diablo GX!" (悪魔の螺旋GX) el tiro parecia muchisimo mas poderoso, tanto asi, que la realidad parecia distorsionarse alrededor de los dos.

Una esfera azul aparecio al lado de Juan y se metio en el cuerpo del muchacho, un enorme lobo surgio de la espalda del chico."Gran Lobo de los Vendavales, Storm Breaker!" Juan miro a Tenebris mientras deteneia el balon con solo pisotearlo. "no dejare que me derrotes! Te demostrare el Alma de Raimon!" el lobo brillo de forma cegadora mientras se convertia en una armadura que cubria por completo el cuerpo de Juan. "modo armadura!"

Tenebris dio un paso hacia atras al sentir el poder que irradiaba de la armadura de Juan, sus ojos bien abiertos al notar que el tiro habia sido parado con extrema facilidad. "c-como hiciste eso?"

el balon se cubrio de una energia verde y floto hacia arriba. con un grito, Juan salto y pateo el balon hacia Tenebris, mandandolo en una espiral de color verde que parecia ser rodeada por un pequeño arcoiris. "Estrella Nuclear Absoluta!" (絶核スター)

Tenebris trato de usar ambas manos para detener el tiro, pensando que no debia ser tan poderoso. "no me vengas con tonterias del alma de Raimon! eso son puras idioteces! estas perdido!"

con un rugido, Juan corrio hacia el balon, su cuerpo entero recubierto de una energia de un color azul gelido. "Rafaga Ventisca!" grito mientras saltaba hacia el balon y lo pateaba con toda la fuerza que tenia en sus pierna, haciendo que tanto la esfera como Tenebris salieran volando, en una rafaga de hielo.

Juan se quedo parado ahi, observando algo que habia en el lugar donde estaba Tenebris. era un muchacho de no mas de quince años que se parecia mucho a Juan, pero sus pelo era grisaceo y sus ojos parecian de color morado. Juan camino hacia el muchacho con cautela.

El muchacho parecia en extremo debil, tenia una mirada miserable en sus ojos morados. "auxilio..." susurro mientras tosia con fuerza.

Juan miro hacia el muchacho y sonriendo lo levanto y lo puso sobre su hombro. "tranquilo, amigo, te sacare de aqui." le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro mientras veia a su alrededor, notando por primera vez que el lugar completo parecia estarse destruyendo "pero que...?"

El muchacho tosio un poco y miro a Juan. "...como destruiste a mi padre... su corazon se esta destruyendo..."

"estamos en el corazon de Tenebris?" levanto una ceja mientras se ponia a correr. "eso tiene poco sentido..."

"tiene tanto sentido como que tengas puesta una armadura que al parecer salio del cuerpo de un lobo azul." se rio el muchacho un poco mientras tosia.

"es cierto." dijo Juan con una risilla mientras buscaba a su alrededor por una salida. "como escaparemos de aqui...? cual es tu nombre, amigo?"

"Llamame Murray." el muchacho le sonrio mientras se acomodaba un mechonsito de pelo que le cubria un ojo. "Murray Black."

Juan miro hacia arriba y noto qu habia un hueco en el techo. "hey, mira! hay un agujero en el techo de este lugar! podemos salir por ahi!"

Murray asintio y se oprimio contra Juan para no caerse. "creo que podras salir facilmente de aqui." dijo mientras tocaba la armadura con su dedo.

Juan flexiono las rodillas y salto hacia el hueco, al parecer, la armadura habia aumentado en un 150% sus capacidades, haciendolo mas fuerte, lo cual ayudo mucho ya que por poco no llego a la salida. "salimos!" la armadura desaparecio mientras Juan oprimia un boton que habia en su maleta y un paracaidas salia.

todos subieron la mirada mientras notaban que Juan salia de la esfera, no solo eso, pero que llevaba a un muchacho que, bien podia estar muerto, colgado al hombro. "Juan!" Dijo Endo con una sonrisa antes de que la esfera explotara, cubriendo todo en una nuve de polvo mientras Juan y el muchacho bajaban por el cielo.

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe! asi quedara por ahora!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**


	11. Partido en Rusia!

**jo jo jo jola soy el autor y les apuesto una tapa a que no me pueden ver!**

**ahora que cambie el primer capitulo voy a cambiar todos los otros... pero me tomara tiempo :3 asi que tengan paciencia mis pequeños ponies**

* * *

Juan cayo justo en frente de Endo, Goenji, Fubuki y Kido, los tres parecian haberse hecho mucho mas fuerte en el tiempo que estuvieron dentro del corazon de Tenbris. "Lo logramos..." se dijo juan para si mismo mientras ponia a Murray en el suelo.

"Juan!" Toko corrio hacia el y salto, empujandolo al suelo y dejandolo inmovilizado. "me asustaste mucho!"

Juan se froto un poco la parte de atras de la cabeza. "tu me conoces, asi soy yo~" justo cuando termino la horacion, Toko le dio la cachetada de su vida y luego simplemente le dio un beso.

"la proxima vez que me hagas algo asi, te tendran que enviar al hospital." dijo Toko con una risita mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Juan.

despues de un rato de risas y otras cosas, todos se habian suvido a un auobus que los llevaria de vuela al aeropuerto, Lika, por alguna razon, habia amarrado a Ichinose y a Domon, pues, al parecer se los iba a llevar a Japon como equipaje.

Endo volteo a ver a Juan. "oye Juan, todos uvimos una prueba dentro del corazon de Tenebris, no? cual fue la tuya?"

"Tenebris uso sus poderes para copiarte a ti y a los muchachos y los tuve que vencer uno por uno." Juan se rio triunfalmente mientras frotaba la parte de atras de su cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba con suavidad a Toko, que se habia quedado dormida. "no fue tan dificil, de hecho tuve un poco de 'ayuda'."

"ayuda?" preguno Fubuki interesado mientras volteava a ver a Juan.

"bueno... ocurrio algo loquisimo. supongo que se los podria mostrar... mañana..." dijo con un bostezo mientras se recostaba en la silla, sacaba una enorme sabana y la ponia sobre si mismo y Toko. "justo ahora, quelo dormir" cerro los ojos, se oprimio contra Toko y se durmio rapidamente.

al rato habian llegado al aeropuerto, Juan y Toko seguian dormidos asi que solo le pidieron a uno de los mas grandes que los levantara y los llevara al avion.

despues de unas pocas horas, mientras todos dormian, el celular de Endo vibro, le habia llegado un mensaje del entrenador Hibiki que decia: "Endo. hay buenas noticias. se esta organizando un nuevo torneo mundial, y se decidio que el primer partido de Japon se haria mañana por la mañana, contra Alemania, por alguna razon en la capital de Rusia, Moscú. asi que ojala no te moleste que los haya mandado en un vuelo directo a Moscú. perdona las molestas y ojala hayas dormido bien. -Entrenador Hibiki"

despues de que todos se despertaran, Endo miro su celular y lo abrio. "hmmm?" leyo el mensaje y grito de emocion. "UN NUEVO TORNEO MUNDIAAAAAAAL!"

todos volearon a ver a Endo, Juan le dio un golpe en la cabeza con lo que parecia ser una espada de Bambu. "dejanos dormi... momento, dijiste nuevo torneo mundial?"

todos vieron a Endo con interes mientras este les decia, imitando casi perfectamente la voz del entrenador Hibiki. "... perdona las molestias y ojala hayas dormido bien. -Entrenador Hibiki."

Juan se dio un golpe en la frente y gruño. "guau, enserio? no nos lo dijo hasta ahora?" suspiro un poco mientras se sentaba y se estiraba, procurando no despertar a Toko. "bueno, almenos podre mostrarles mi 'ayuda'."

despues de unos minutos ya estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Rusia todos veian interesados todos los extraños edificios y otras cosas del pais. "un momento, como vamos a comunicarnos aqui si no sabemos ruso?" Dijo Goenji mientras salian del avion para recoger sus maletas.

A Endo le vibro el celular de nuevo. "ah?" Endo abrio su celular y vio que tenia un mensaje de Hibiki. "se deben estar preguntando como van a hablar con la gente y esas cosas, no? les mande un traductor, estara en el aeropuerto, esperandolos con un letrero que tendra escrito el nombre de Juan (que, para un ruso, es el mas facil de escribir) afuera del aeropuerto. -Hibiki."

"ah, que amable del entrenador!" Juan sonrio mientras levantaba sus maletas y las de Toko. "cuando todos tengan sus maletas iremos a ver a ese sujeto."

Despues de unos minutos todos ya tenian sus maletas, la de Endo era la mas grande. era tan grande y pesada que la tenian que cargar cinco personas. "Endo, que tanto llevas en la maleta?" gimoteo Fubuki mientras el, Kido, Goenji, Lizzy y Juan se ponian la enorme maletota en la espalda.

Endo estaba sentado encima de la maleta con los brazos cruzados por el aburrimiento "solo lo necesario!" la abrio para mostrarles un monton de cosas de soccer. "Soccer, el acompañamiento del soccer, uniformes de soccer, balones de soccer, y SOCCER~!"

los que estaban debajo de la maleta, la dejaron caer al suelo y (iniciando con un golpe de la espada de Bambu de Juan) le dieron una golpiza tan dolorosa a Endo, que seria criminal subir algo asi de violento a fanfiction. unos minutos despues, todos decidieron meter la maletota de Endo, en la maleta sin fondo de Juan y simplemente salir del aeropuerto antes de que Endo se mereciera otra golpiza.

Aki puso a Endo en su espalda y se puso a caminar. "pobre Satoru..." Dijo Aki mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Endo.

Natsumi tomo a Endo de la espalda de Aki y se fue corriendo. "es mio~!"

Fuyuka empujo a Natsumi al suelo y se fue corriendo con Endo entre sus brazos "Satoru es mio!"

Juan y Lizzy empezaron a chiflar mientras mostraban papeles que parecian ser para apuestas "haga su apuesta, haga su apuesta! quien terminara casandose con Endo? veinte a uno que gana Aki Kino!"

Despues de un rato de eso, pudieron llegar a la salida del aeropuerto. todos vieron alrededor y, unos minutos despues, se pusieron a seguir a un muchacho que llevaba un letrero que decia. "Juan"

El muchacho camino hacia ellos y les sonrio, era bastante grande y musculoso, su pelo similar al Juan, excepto que era de color cafe brillante, llevaba una camisa negra que decia Guns n' Roses y unos Jeans que, por diseño, estaban desgarrados en la rodilla y un poco mas abajo que eso. su español estaba cargado de un adento Ruso muy grueso "ah, sean bienvenidos a mi pais! me llamo Ivan Ferdinand" dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientras levantaba a Juan del suelo con un cariñosamente doloroso apapacho. "escuche que tendran un partido contra los alemanes! y estoy dispuesto a darles todo mi apoyo! son amigos del amigo de mi padre! son mis amigos!"

"almenos es amable" susurro Juan con la voz ahogada por el estrujon.

todos se rieron. dspues de unos minutos todos se encontraban de camino al hogar de Ivan, el musculoso muchacho ruso llevaba las maletas de todos con una sola mano. "siempre me he preguntadpo por que los extrangeros traen ropa tan ligera cuando vienen a mi pais. me parece muy raro"

"originalmente estabamos volviendo de Estados Unidos para irnos a Japon, pero nos montamos al avion equivocado asi que termimanos yendo subiendonos a uno que nos llevaria a Rusia, por suerte teniamos que venir aqui."

"es una alegre coincidencia." Ivan se rio mientras abria la pierta de su casa con una patada. "MADRRE! LLEGAMOS A CASA!"

una mujer que era casi tan alta como Ivan, y llevaba puesto un delantal salio de la cocina, sosteniendo un cucharon entre sus manotas. "hijo? ellos son los amigos del amigo de tu padre?" la señora dejo el cucharon en la cocina y se quito el delantal.

"si señora! ellos se quedaran con nosotros hasta que tengan su partido con esos amables muchachos de la seleccion alemana!" el muchacho le sonrio a su madre. "los llevare a mi habitacion, ok?"

la señora asitio y se volvio a meter a la cocina. "estoy haciendo tu sopa favorita, hijito~!"

"yahoo!" grito el muchacho mientras se llevaba a todo el equipo a su descomunalmente grande habitacion. "ponganse comodos!"

Juan miro a su alrededor, el cuarto era tan grande que mas de cuarenta personas hubieran podido dormir ahi. "hijo de mi... Ivan? todas las casas son asi de grandes en tu pais?"

"claro que no! mi casa es una de las mas pequeñas que podras encontrar!"

todos se le quedaron viendo a Ivan por un momento, pero luego se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron a explorar la casa. Juan, Toko e Ivan se encontraban caminando por la casa, mientras Ivan les decia que era todo.

"ah, y por ahi es el cuarto de mi padre." se rio un poco mientras levantaba a Juan con una mano y lo ponia en un estante. "podrias darme ese libro de ahi?"

"historia del soccer?" Juan se bajo de la repisa y puso el libro en las manos de Ivan. "te gusta jugar? eres bueno?"

"bueno... no soy tan bueno..." Ivan se sonrojo un poco mientras abria el libro. "pero como dice mi madre, al son que me toquen bailo."

Juan rio con suavidad y puso su brazo alrededor de Ivan. "ya me cayo bien!"

Toko se rio con suavidad y los empujo a los dos, haciendo que cayeran de cara contra el suelo. "ustedes dos se parecen bastante~"

los tres se rieron un poco. "te gustaria unitre a nuestro equipo, Ivan?" Juan y Toko lo vieron esperanzados.

"bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que hacer estos dias..." se encogio de hombros mientras levantaba a Juan del suelo. "me parece una buena idea!"

Juan miro a Ivan por un momento y se trato de safar del abrazo pues ya sentia que se le rompian las costillas. "oye, no es que me moleste, pero por que tantos abrazos?"

"es que eres tan chiquito y tan parecido a mi, que eres casi como un hermanito menor!" En eso llego Murray, con carita de loco.

"y por que no te la pasas abrazando a Murray tambien?" Juan empezaba a ponerse azul.

"por que no lo habia notado!" dejo a Juan en el suelo frente a Toko y agarro a Murray en un abrazo de oso.

"Me vengare" dijo Murray sin aire mientras el enorme muchacho lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza que a Juan.

En eso llego Hiroto, y lo unico que pudo decir antes de que Ivan tirara a Murray al suelo fue "mami" antes de que el enorme muchacho corriera hacia el y lo abrazara.

despues de un rato de eso, en el que las espaldas de los tres muchachos tronaron como no se puede tener idea, todos se encontraban caminando hacia la Caravana Relampago, que de algun modo habia llegado en otro avion, al parecer enviado por el entrenador Hibiki.

"Los autos de tu pais son bastante pequeños, no te parece, Hiroto?" pregunto Ivan mientras se acomodaba en la parte de atras con los otros tres chicos que tan parecidos eran a el sentados a su lado.

"lo que pasa es que la gente de mi pais no crece tando como la de tu pais." Dijo Hiroto.

"casi nadie crece como la gente de tu pais." dijo Juan gimoteando mientras trataba de abrazar a Toko, solo para verse agarrado por Ivan (de nuevo)

Despues de pocas horas se encontraban ya en el estadio de Moscu, y de camino a su primer partido oficial de la temporada. el narrador, que tenia un acento ruso aun mas grueso que el de Ivan ya se habia puesto a decir la formacion. dijo primero a formacion de ambos equipos, el equipo super once usaria una formacion catenacchio (WM. o 3-2-2-3). eran Atsuya, Goenji y Midorikawa como Delanteros, Juan, Ivan, Hiroto y Murray como Mediocampos, Kogure, Toko y Fubuki como defensas y como portero Endo. la formacion del otro equipo era una formacion inversa a la de los super once. (MW o 2-3-3-2) solo dos Delanteros (Jugadores Importantes: Bingham), tres mediocampos (Jugadores Importantes: Ava y Bluma), cinco defensas (Jugadores Importantes: Chloris, Cort y Dustin) y la portera (Zelda).

El silbatazo sono y en pocos momentos, Goenji miro a Atsuya mientras asentia y le daba el balon al muchacho. "corre." le ordeno mientras el muchacho salia corriendo hacia la porteria a toda velocidad.

Un resplandor azul parecia seguir a Atsuya mientras el muchacho corria a toda velocidad en direccion de la porteria. "metere un gol!" Salto, tirando el balon hacia arriba mientra hacia su tecnica especial de Rebote de Hielo. "Rebote de Hielo!"

la portera, Zelda, unio ambos puños, un pequeño torbellino de energia morada la rodeo. "Jinete Diabolico, Cavalier!" (魔騎手キャバリア) dijo la chica mientras un enorme caballo antropomorfico, sosteniendo una espada, tomaba forma detras de ella. "Cuchillada Megaton!" (メガトンスラッシュ) grito la chica mientras le daba un golpe al balon, mandando la mano hacai abajo, el enorme caballo habia mandado un corte hacia abajo, partiendo el balon en dos.

Todos menos juan dieron un paso hacia atras, la mayor parte por asombro o miedo. "que es eso?"

Juan dio un paso hacia adelante. "es... como la personificacion de su alma..." sus ojos le brillaron y su cuerpo se cubrio de una energia morada. "es como la personificacion del soccer en su espiritu..."

"ya se!" Dijo Anteojos emocionado desde la banca. "llamemos a esa cosa una 'personificacion'!" (化身)

La chica pateo el balon hacia uno de los delanteros. "muestrenles lo que es el poder de nuestro pais!"

los dos mediocampos se pusieron a los lados del delantero, y cuatro defensas se pusieron detras, todos moviendose erraticamente por el campo mientras se pasaban el balon los unos a los otros por el campo. "Tactica Especial: La Ola!" (必殺タクティクスザ・ウェイブ) gritaron todos cuando el delantero termino por quedar directamente en frente de la porteria.

"lo detendre!" Dijo Endo apretando los puños.

"Espada del Nibelungo!" (ニーベルングソード) dijo el Delantero mientras le daba una patada al balon, mandandolo en una espiral de energia dorada hacia la porteria.

Endo miro el balon y trato de bloquearlo con su cuerpo, pues el tiro iba demasiado rapido como para qeu el pudiese tratar de detenerlo. "q-que es...?" el tiro entro directamente a la porteria, haciendo que la red se quemara un poco.

Juan miro a los muchachos y luego hacia la porteria, la chica aun tenia el aura morada de su 'personificacion' flotando alrededor suyo. "... hora de combatir fuego con fuego."

todos volvieron rapidamente a sus posiciones y el arbitro dio el silvatazo, Goenji le dio el balon a Atsuya y el muchacho luego se lo dio a Juan.

Juan corrio directamente hacia la porteria, pasando a todos los miembros del otro equipo como si no fuesen nada. un aura azul empezo a rodear el cuerpo del muchacho. "Lobo de los Vendavales, Storm Breaker!" (疾風の狼ストームブレイカー) un enorme lobo aparecio tras el, los ojos del animal resplandecian de un color verde y todo su cuerpo era blanco.

ambos equipos dieron un paso hacia atras. ninguno se habia esperado que Juan usara tanto poder y mucho menos que tuviese algo como una 'personificacion'. "Juan..." dijo impresionada Toko mientras veia fijamente al muchacho.

"Cañon Tormenta!" (ストームキャノン) el balon se cubrio de una especie de viento que hizo que flotara en el aire. Juan salto hacia el balon y lo pateo hacia la porteria, Storm Breaker auyo, causando que la tierra se estremeciera mientras una enorme tormenta de viento azul y blanco se formaba tras el balon.

"cuchillada...!" la chica levanto su mano, y la bajo, repitiendo su tecnica especial "megaton!" el balon giro por un corto tiempo contra la mano de la chica, y despues de eso simplemente entro a la porteria, congelando la porcion de red que habia tocado.

Los Super Once se quedaron viendo a Juan, tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos y se disponia a volver a su lado del campo. el lobo caminaba lenta y solemnemente tras el muchacho, haciendo que el suelo se estremeciera con mucha suavidad con sus los silenciosos pasos de sus patas. un brillo de alegria aparecio en los ojos de Endo. estaba seguro que Juan podria traerles la victoria

* * *

**Creyeron que seguiria? pues noupe! asi quedara por ahora!**

**aqui lo dejo! hasta la vista babies!**


	12. Un largo dia en la playa

Los súper once: el nuevo miembro de Raimon

Un poco mas tarde ese día…

Hibiki: chicos comiencen a empacar para nuestro viaje a la playa

Endo: (pensando) me pregunto si encontraremos a alguien que se quiera unir al equipo en la playa

Furukabu: terminen rápido chicos, tenemos muchas horas de viaje por delante

Lika: ¡si, señor Furukabu!

Hiroto: ¿¡y tu como haces para aparecer así de repente!

Lika: no te diré que me metí junto con Ichinose en el maletero, no te diré que no me metí junto con Ichinose en el maletero

Ichinose: (en clave Morse) ¡AYUDAME ENDO!

Juan: (pensando) pobre de Ichinose

En la "caravana relámpago"…

Natsumi: (sonrojada y muy nerviosa) ¿Goenji… ehem, puedo… no sé… dormir con tigo?

Goenji: (fingiendo que le daba igual) seguro, toma esta sabana y duérmete

En otra parte de el bus…

Haruna: ¿Yuuya, quieres dormir con migo hoy?

Kogure: si Haruna, para eso somos novios ¿o no?

Haruna: si cierto

Hiroto: ¡Ya cállense! ¡Quiero dormir!

Los dos: perdón hiroto

En otra parte del bus…

Toko: (acurrucada en Juan) sabes, me pregunto porqué fue tan fácil vencer a los artilleros

Juan: no se, pero no importa. Mañana estaremos en la playa jugando en la arena, comiendo almejas y nadando, ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Al día siguiente…

Hibiki y Furukabu: ¡ya estamos aquí!

Endo: ¡guau! ¡Que enorme playa!

Juan: (viendo hacia unos niños que estaban jugando fútbol, ya que uno le parecía muy familiar) hey, esperen, ¿miren quienes son ellos?

Goenji: son…

¿?: ¡Yuuka toma el balón!

Yuuka: lo tengo

Goenji: ¡son mi hermana y otros dos niños!

Yuuka: (adivinen lo que hace) ¡mini-tornado de fuego!

¿?: (Sacando un machete de energía de su mano y cortando en dos partes el balón)

Goenji: ¿que? ¡Ya pudo perfeccionar una técnica y no tiene más de 12 años!

¿?: (Al parecer hablando con Juan) ¡hermano, como estas!

Juan: ¿Hermano, como llegaste aquí?

¿?: Verás…

Yuuka: ¡los padres de Jose le pagaron un viaje solo de ida aquí a Rusia!

Jose: Mas o menos es fue lo que paso.

Juan: oye, ¿ya perfeccionaste la técnica que te enseñé?

Jose: si, ¿quieres verla?

Endo: ¡tiempo, tiempo! ¿Ustedes son hermanos?

Juan: que, ¿no se nota?

Un momento de explicaciones después…

Endo: ustedes dos estaban hablando de una técnica, ¿Qué técnica es?

Jose: ve a la portería y te la mostrare

Cuando tuvieron todo listo…

Juan: Hermano ten cuidado, podrías herir a Endo

Jose: ¡OK! ¡Tratare de no herirlo mucho!

Endo: (tragando saliva) esto será emocionante

Jose: (se barrió directo hacia el balón cubriéndolo de energía, mientras flotaba en el aire le dio tres patadas al balón que aun estaba inmóvil y lo pateó hacia la portería) ¡Cañón galaxia!

Endo: ¡relámpago del olimpo!

Aunque Endo trató de parar el balón, este pasó directo a la portería sin que lo pudiera ni tocar…

Aki: ¡SATORU! (hiendo hacia Endo) ¿estás bien?

Endo: ¡como nunca lo había estado! Ese tiro fue impresionante Jose!

Jose: ya sé

Goenji: presumido

Jose: te oí

Un rato después…

Hiroto: oye Jose, ¿quien es ese niño que los sigue? ¿Es que no sabe hablar?

Jose: se llama Alex y es mudo, no puede hablar, no lo haría ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de eso

Fubuki: interesante… ¿como se llama esa técnica que hizo hace un rato?

Yuuka: se llama el "súper corte". Se lo enseñó el portero de la secundaria sobrenatural

Endo: Hey chicos, ¿se quieren unir los tres al equipo?

Jose: por mi esta bien

Yuuka: ¡si!

Alex: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Mm hm.

¿?: (Desde el horizonte) Gungnir

Juan: Hiroto quítate de en medio

El Gungnir casi golpeó a hiroto en la espalada…

¿?: ¡Arata! ¡Te he dicho tres millones de veces que no uses el Gungnir si Genda esta de portero!

Arata: lo siento Osamu, eso fue mi culpa

Endo: ¿Osamu, Genda y Arata? ¿Que están haciendo aquí?

Arata: (este es mi fic, y como nadie sabe de donde es Arata, diré esto) vinimos a visitar a mis tíos por parte de madre

Juan: ¡los conozco! Tu eras Dessarm en el equipo epsilon, tu eras portero en el equipo de fútbol del Instituto Imperial y tu eras delantera en el equipo de fútbol de la Secundaria Gris.

Arata: ¡este chico si que sabe quienes somos!

Jose: que, ¿quieren pelear contra nosotros?

Osamu: no, no queremos problemas, pero Arata falla todos sus tiros de practica desde que ella y Genda son novios

Kido: hey, bien por ti Genda

Genda: (furioso con Osamu) oye Osamu ¿porque no lo gritas mas fuerte? ¡Creo que no te escucharon en Colombia!

Jose y Juan: oye, ¡no insultes a nuestro país!

Unos minutos mas tarde…

Endo: (que llevaba un short playero azul) me pregunto cuando estarán listas la chicas

Juan: (que tenia un short rojo) no se, llevan ahí mas de veinte minutos yo quiero nadar

Goenji: (con un short naranja, del mismo tono que su chaqueta) no importa mucho ¿o si?

Fudo: no se hagan los tontos todos sabemos porque es

Las chicas: (saliendo de los vestidores) ya estamos listas

Los chicos: (volteando hacia ellas) al fin salieron…

Los chicos se quedaron anonadados y boquiabiertos viendo a las chicas…

Toko: (que llevaba un bikini verde de dos partes) ¿Juan estás bien, cariño?

Juan: mejor que nunca, nena

Endo: creo que la playa me esta gustando tanto o mas que el fútbol (lo cual es casi imposible)

Haruna: (que tenia un bikini amarillo de una parte) ¿te gusta Yuuya?

Kogure: si Haruna me encanta

(Mientras leen este párrafo pongan este video: youtube - inazuma eleven opening 2 full e imaginen lo que se vería) Un muy largo rato de admiración después todos fueron a nadar, a Endo lo atacó un cangrejo, un rato después fueron a almorzar, Kogure le hizo su broma de oro a todos excepto a Haruna, luego jugaron un partido de fútbol que el equipo de Genda ganó (tenían a Juan, a Jose, a Goenji y a Hiroto, quien no ganaría con esa alineación ¿eh?) luego se fueron a la ciudad mas cercana para tomar un avión a Japón…

Todos: ¡adiós Rusia!

En el proximo capitulo habra una noticia que nadie se espera y solo eso diré por ahora


	13. El nuevo torneo

Los súper once: el nuevo miembro de raimon

En Japón…

Hibiki: Endo, necesito hablar contigo un minuto

Endo: (mientras iba donde estaba hibiki) si entrenador…

Un rato después…

Endo: ¿¡Que! ¿Otro torneo?

Hibiki: se llama "Copa Ryuusei" (meteoro en japonés)

Endo: ¡les diré a todos!

En un salón de la escuela…

Endo: ¡Juan, Juan!

Juan: (que estaba escuchando este video en youtube: youtube - inazuma eleven opening 3 full) ¿que pasa Endo?

Endo: ¡vamos a un nuevo torneo!

Juan: ¿¡QUE!

Un rato después, cuando todos se enteraron del torneo…

Hiroto: ¿cuales son las reglas?

Endo: es un torneo normal, enfrentamientos 11 VS 11… pero hay un riesgo…

Kogure: ¿riesgo?

Endo: si (mientras se sentaba en una silla) es… (Su cara se puso roja y se puso a gritar, porque Kogure puso una tachuela en su asiento) **¡Kogure!**

Kogure: (riéndose como siempre lo hace) quería hacer eso hace mucho

Un rato de regaños después…

Endo: bien, verán: el riesgo es que perderíamos a un jugador del equipo, si nos ganan en un partido

Hiroto: ¿que?

Goenji: entonces, ¿porque nos inscribieron a este torneo?

Endo: no sé…

Kogure: será emocionante chicos

Jose: yo estoy de acuerdo con Kogure

En el club de fútbol…

Hibiki: ¿querían hablar conmigo?

Hiroto: ¿por qué nos inscribió a este torneo tan peligroso?

Hibiki: lo sabrán si lo ganan…

Endo: no entiendo nada… es mejor que practiquemos para el torneo (poniendo su sonrisa característica)

Hiroto: Si, es para no perder a ninguno de nuestros amigos

En el campo…

Juan: haré esta técnica que hace mucho no realizo (entre el capitulo 9 y el 10 lo deberían encontrar) ¡ALPHA CENTAURI!

Tachimukai: ¡Mano infernal! (el tiro balón salio a volar después de rebotar en el rostro de Tachimukai) ¡Estoy bien!

¿?: (Un joven peinado como Tobitaka pero de cabello castaño, como de 1,70m y con los dientes caninos sobresaliendo de su boca y con acento italiano apareció y les devolvió el balón) esto es de ustedes, ¿verdad? Casi me golpean con su balón

Juan: (hablando con el chico) ¿Lupus? ¿Eres tú?

Lupus: ¿Taurus? ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Jose: Lupus, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Lupus: Equus, creí que no volvería a verte

Endo: ¿Equus, Taurus y Lupus? ¿Que ocurre Juan y Jose?

Juan: ¡te presento a Andrés Spada de los pumas de Colombia!

Lupus: solo vine para decirte, Taurus, que nadie va a vencer a los pumas en el torneo

Tobitaka: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Lupus: a nada, Toby el pateador

Tobitaka: ¿que?

Todos: El proverbio del capitán…es para no perder a nuestros amigos… es todo

En el próximo capitulo será el primer partido de la Copa Ryuusei ¡no se lo pierdan!


	14. Los Guerreros de España

Los súper once el: nuevo miembro de Raimon

Narrador: bienvenidos sean todos al primer partido de la copa Ryuusei, en unos momentos los jugadores saldrán al campo: los súper once de Japón mandaran al defensa Kogure como jugador en riesgo y los guerreros de España mandaran a su delantero estrella Daniel

Hibiki: en este partido usaremos esta alineación, Endo: portero…

Endo: Sí, entrenador, Hibiki

Hibiki: Tachimukai, Toko y Kabeyama: defensas…

Tachimukai, Toko y Kabeyama: Sí

Hibiki: Midorigawa, Kido y Jose: mediocampistas…

Midorigawa, Kido y Jose: Sí

Hibiki: Hiroto, Goenji, Yuuka y Juan: delanteros

Hiroto, Goenji, Yuuka y Juan: Sí

Narrador: los capitanes se saludan y el partido va a comenzar

Endo: me llamo Endo, es un placer

Esteban: no vamos a perder eso te lo aseguro Endo

Narrador: el partido comienza. ¡Los súper once dan la patada de salida! ¡Yuuka se adelanta con Jose!

Yuuka: ¡Ahí va!

Narrador: ¡le da un pase a Goenji y empiezan a correr hacia la portería como una flecha!

Goenji: ¿listos chicos?

Yuuka: ¡lista hermano!

Juan: ¡enterado!

Narrador: La portería esta muy defendida, ¿que piensan hacer?

Juan: ¡Estrella nuclear!

Narrador: ¡Juan tiró el balón hacia Goenji!

Goenji: ¡Hélice Dinamita!

Narrador: ¡el balón va hacia Yuuka!

Yuuka: ¡Mini-tornado de fuego!

Defensas de los guerreros: (mientras aparecía un gigantesco muro de hierro detrás de ellos) ¡gran pared de hierro!

Narrador: usaron la gran pared de hierro, ¡una de sus técnicas más poderosas! ¡Y ahora se adelantan hacia la portería!

Kido: ¡no te dejaré pasar!

Delantero de los guerreros: (Busquen "warp drive" en Youtube) ¡Hoyo de gusano!

Narrador: ¡hará un tiro!

DG: (nota: cuando un nombre sea muy largo lo acortare poniendo solo las iniciales): (Busque en youtube "Grenade Shot" solo que este es morado) ¡Disparo Bomba!

Narrador: ¡El balón va directo a la portería!

Toko: ¡La torre! (el balón pasó) ¡rayos!

Kabeyama: ¡El muro! (El balón paso también) ¡Maldición!

Narrador: ¡La portería esta desprotegida!

Tachimukai: (poniéndose detrás de Endo) ¡Endo, haz la mano omega!

Endo: muy bien, Mano Omega

Endo y Tachimukai: (Tachimukai hace la mano invencible y mandando todas las manos hacia la mano omega haciéndola aun mas grande) ¡MANO FINAL!

Narrador: detuvieron la técnica más poderosa de los guerreros

Endo: ¡Hiroto, Apresúrate ya casi se acaba el partido!

Hiroto: ¡lo tengo! (desde media cancha) ¡Navaja Meteoro!

Juan: (que estaba debajo del balón mandándolo hacia Jose) Alpha Centauri

Jose: Cañón galaxia (mandando hacia Yuuka) ¡Mini-tornado de fuego!

DGs: Gran pared de… (El balón iba extremadamente rápido) ¡Rayos!

Narrador: El balón va directo hacia la portería

PG: (una esfera roja salió detrás de el y se pegó al balón, luego sus manos se volvieron imanes y empezó a repeler el balón) freno magnético, (detuvo el balón) fue sencillo… ¿que? (el balón siguió girando y entro a la portería dándole en el estomago al portero)

Narrador: se acaba el primer tiempo y los súper once van un gol de ventaja

Kogure: (pensando) no debemos perder, no quiero alejarme de mis amigos y sobre todo no me quiero aleja de Haruna

Narrador: Kogure roba el balón y empieza a correr hacia la portería

Endo: Kogure, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Kogure: Esto (levantando un circulo de rocas alrededor suyo y luego pateando el balón haciendo que este rebotara en las piedras y luego hacia la portería) ¡golpe de rocas!

PG: Freno magnético… (El balón pasó) Ratas

Narrador: ¡a pocos minutos de comenzar el segundo tiempo Kogure hace el segundo gol!

Kido: ¿tú también entrenaste con alguien del instituto Zeus?

Kogure: Con Demeter (el del casco) el es un primo tercero de Haruna y tuyo Kido

Kido: (nota: eso yo lo inventé) sí… tenemos que visitarlo uno de estos días

Narrador: ¡quedan unos pocos segundos ante de que se acabe el partido y los guerreros se van a ir sin un jugador! ¡Pero lo harán con un gran final!

DG: (buscar "Dynamite Shoot") ¡Tiro dinamita!

Jose: (se puso en medio aplaudió y dos laminas de hierro aplastaron el balón deteniéndolo completamente) aplauso de acero

Narrador: los súper once ganan el partido y obtienen a Daniel de los guerreros.

Endo: bienvenido a nuestro equipo

Daniel: (hablando con los guerreros) no lloren ganaremos la copa Ryuusei por ustedes amigos

En el próximo capítulo una sorpresa inesperada

Es todo, por ahora


	15. Una despedida de Juan

Los súper once: el nuevo miembro de raimon

Un rato mas tarde, en la caravana relámpago…

Daniel: oye Endo, ¿Quién crees que será el siguiente rival?

Endo: buena pregunta…

Juan: (tratando de llamar la atención del equipo) chicos, amigos ¡Oigan!

Toko: ¿que pasa cariño?

Jose: verán…

Kogure: (interrumpiéndolo) ¡celebremos nuestra victoria con una gran fiesta!

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Juan: No, esperen… ¡OIGAN!

Kogure: ¿que pasó?

Juan: mi hermano y yo nos vamos a jugar con los pumas, como, oficialmente, no somos parte de la selección Inazuma, no podemos seguir en el equipo

Todos: ¿QUE?

Jose: y nos bajaremos aquí (viendo hacia un pequeño aeropuerto que estaba por ahí)

Toko: ¡nooooo! ¿Por qué te vas?

Juan: nos volveremos ver pero esta vez seremos rivales (bajándose de la caravana y dejando el uniforme de Tormenta Géminis en el asiento) adiós chicos, y adiós Toko (dándole un ultimo beso en los labios) Ganen, y así volveremos a ser compañeros

Jose: adiós Yuuka y Alex. Ojalá volvamos a jugar juntos alguna vez

Juan y Jose: sean fuertes y así siempre ganaran

Unos diez minutos de despedidas después…

Goenji: (llorando) ¿por qué?

Natsumi: (llorando también) ¿e-estas llorando?

Goenji: (mintiendo) no, se me metió algo en el ojo

En otra parte de la caravana…

Fubuki: (con lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos) adiós chicos…

Ulvida: (con una mirada seria) tranquilo, Shiro

Fubuki: Sí, entiendo Queen (ese es el verdadero nombre de Ulvida) es que los extraño

En otra parte de la caravana…

Toko: (llorando desconsolada) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Lika: tranquila Toko, estoy segura que Juan te amará pase lo que pase

Toko: (sin percatarse de que Lika había salido de la nada con Ichinose) supongo…

Ichinose: siempre te mantendrá en su corazón, después de todo tu lo amas, ¿o no?

Toko: sí… ¿y ustedes de donde salieron?

Lika: de… las… sombras

En otra parte del autobús…

Endo: (mirando por la ventana) adiós chicos

Aki: (abrazando a Endo) esperamos que ganen y así que podamos enfrentarlos una ultima vez…

Al llegar a la Escuela…

¿?: ¿Que pasa chicos? ¿por qué las caras tan largas?

Hiroto: ¿Gazel y Burn? ¿Que hacen aquí?

Suzuno: mi nombre no es Gazel. Soy Fuusuke Suzuno

Nagumo: yo me llamo Haruya Nagumo

Hibiki: como Juan y Jose se fueron del equipo, llamé a Suzuno y a Nagumo para que se unieran al equipo

Endo: ¡practiquemos, debemos ganar el próximo partido!

Todos: ¡SÍ!

En el campo de entrenamiento…

Hibiki: chicos, ¡ahora!

Juan y Jose: (saliendo detrás de un árbol) ¡hola!

Todos: ¿Juan y Jose?

Juan: ¿se asustaron verdad?

Toko: ¿que pasó?

Jose: veras, antes de que pudiéramos subir al avión nos dijeron que hubo un error, así que realmente no nos teníamos que ir. Solo era una broma demasiado bien planeada como para ser de Kogure

Haruna: Yuuya, tu no tuviste nada que ver, ¿o sí?

Kogure: no, por primera vez no

Hiroto: (bromeando) ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Midorigawa: (sentándose en un de las ruedas de Endo, que extrañamente tenia un resorte por dentro) reconozco que Kogure ha dejado de hacer tantas bromas desde que es novio de Haruna

Kogure: (riéndose como siempre lo hace) ¿eso crees? (presionando un botón rojo y manando a Midorigawa a volar)

Midorigawa: (antes de golpearse la cabeza con la rama de un árbol) AAAAAAAHHHHH

Hiroto: ¡Midorigawa!, ¿amigo estas bien?

Midorigawa: (confundido por el golpazo) con una contusión pero nada mas mami

Goenji: creo que es mejor dejarlo dormir

Haruna: Yuuya, eso pudo herir a Midorigawa, ¿en que pensabas?

Kogure: lo siento, pero no me puedo contener, ustedes me conocen

Hiroto: eso no lo podemos negar

Suzuno: (entristeciendo) entonces ya no somos parte del equipo

Hibiki: que te pasa Suzuno, ustedes si pertenecerán al equipo, solo que como Juan y Jose no se fueron, ustedes serán reservas

Nagumo: guau, menos mal

Hibiki: no hay tiempo para celebrar, mañana será el siguiente partido

Endo: ¿contra quien es?

Haruna: contra… no puede ser… ¡les toca con lo pumas!

Todos: ¿¡que!

Haruna: (riéndose como su novio) solo bromeaba les toca contra la selección adulta de Francia

Juan: nos va a ir mal en este partido

Hiroto: ¿por qué?

Juan: contra adultos es mas difícil tomen en cuenta la fuerza, experiencia y energía que deben tener

Toko: estas en lo correcto, cariño. Debemos entrenar mas duro hoy

En el lugar donde los chicos practicaban antes de conocer el salón relámpago…

Natsumi: ¿listas chicas?

Aki: Sí

Haruna: Preparada

Endo: (quien iba con los chicos al campo a entrenar) ¿que? Goenji, Kido miren

Las tres: (haciendo el relámpago destructor con estas posiciones Haruna: arriba, Natsumi: derecha y Aki: izquierda) ¡RELAMPAGO DESTRUCTOR!

Endo: (saliendo de unos arbustos) ¿como hicieron el relámpago destructor?

Aki: aunque no lo demostremos, el fútbol nos gusta tanto como a ustedes así que practicamos en secreto en este campo

Hiroto: (Saliendo detrás del puente) oigan el entrenador hibiki dice que vayan todos con el uniforme de Tormenta Géminis, ¡YA!

En la escuela…

Goenji: ¿que pasa?

Hibiki: entren ahora a la caravana

Hiroto: esta bien

Un rato después…

Kogure: ¿por qué la prisa?

Suzuno: no sé

Hibiki: porque el partido será hoy y apenas me avisaron

Hiroto: necesitamos ir más rápido

Kogure: no es necesario ya llegamos

Endo: eso fue muy rápido

¡Vean el siguiente capitulo para presenciar el partido contra Francia!


	16. Los Reyes de Francia

Los súper once: el nuevo miembro de raimon

En el estadio…

Hibiki: estas serán las posiciones. Desde ahora, seleccionaré un jugador para que sea el capitán en cada partido. Juan: Capitán

Juan: Sí, entrenador Hibiki

Hibiki: ademas, serás delantero junto con Aki y Natsumi

Natsumi, Juan y Aki: sí

Hibiki: Suzuno, Nagumo, Haruna y Jose: mediocampistas

Los cuatro: Sí entrenador Hibiki

Hibiki: Tachimukai, Toko y Kogure: defensas

Los tres: sí señor

Hibiki: Endo, serás el portero

Narrador: estamos a minutos del partido entre los Reyes de Francia y los Súper Once de Japón, Jugadores en riesgo: Hiroto Kiyama de los Súper Once y Pierre de Francia

Juan: ¡A JUGAR!

Todos: SÍ

Narrador: los Súper Once dan la patada de salida, Juan empieza a avanzar con dríbleos rápidos

Juan: (busquen "Judge through 3") vamos Haruna

Haruna: sí

Los 2: Súper Golpe no 3

Narrador: Eso tuvo que doler. Siguen avanzando

Juan: Toko, ¿estas lista?

Toko: ¡nací lista!

Los dos: LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS no 2 V2

PR: (busquen "Aurora Curtain") ¡Aurora Boreal! Que fácil

Narrador: y detuvo el tiro completamente

PR: ahí va

DR: Lo tengo

Narrador: y avanza nadie lo puede parar, Toko se atraviesa, ¿que hará?

Toko: no te dejare avanzar

DR: (busquen "Southern Crosscut") ¡Cruz de Fuego!

Toko: ¡AAAHH!

Juan: ¡Toko!

Narrador: Toko se lastimó, habrá un cambio de jugadores

Hibiki: Anteojos, entraras

Anteojos: sí entrenador Hibiki

Juan: (encarnizado) ¡van a pagar por esto!

Toko: Juan

Juan: si Toko?

Toko: elimínalo

Narrador: Juan le da el balón a Anteojos y el comienza a avanzar junto con Suzuno y Nagumo

Anteojos: (busquen "Chaos Break") ¿Listos?

Nagumo y Suzuno: ¡Sí!

Los tres: ¡Destrucción Caos V2!

PR: aurora… (El balón pasó tan rápido que el portero no lo pudo ni tocar) Demonios del averno

DFR: Amén querido hermano

Narrador: el partido va 1-0 y los súper once van a la delantera

Hiroto: a este paso no podemos perder, así no tendré que irme

Narrador: queda poco para que acabe el primer tiempo y los reyes no se ven preocupados

DR: a jugar

Pasó el valón hacia atrás, ¿acaso harán la destrucción caos?

Anteojos, Suzuno y Nagumo: Destrucción caos V2

DFRs: (busquen "mega wall") MEGA MURO

Narrador: ¡usaron el Mega Muro una de sus técnicas de bloqueo mas fuertes!

DRs: (Busquen "Double Tornado") ¡Tornado Doble!

Endo: ¡puño explosivo V2!

Narrador: ¡gol! Y el primer tiempo acaba. Tenemos un empate 1-1

DR: AAAAAHHH (pateando el balón hacia la banca de los Súper Once)

Endo: ¡Fuyupe!

Fuyupe: (cayendo al suelo) AAAHHH

Tsunami: (Se metió en medio, todo se volvió mar alrededor suyo, luego sopló un cuerno de roca que apareció en sus manos, después de eso del mar salio una ballena gigante que bloqueó el balón) ¡orca asesina!

Fuyupe: (sonrojada) gracias Tsunami

Tsunami: no hay problema, (ayudando a Fuyupe a levantarse) ¿estas bien?

Hibiki: Tsunami entraras por Endo y Tachimukai será el portero

Endo: (casi desmallado por el dolor) no, yo puedo seguir… (Desmayándose)

Aki: ¡Satoru! ¿Estás bien?

Juan: ¡a jugar!

Narrador: el segundo tiempo inicia. Juan le da el balón a Aki ¡y ella y Natsumi avanzan!

Las dos: Relámpago no 1

PR: (Busquen flash upper, esta técnica es del portero del equipo americano de Ichinose) ¡Gancho veloz!

Narrador: ¡otro tiro que detuvo!

PR: ¡Toma!

DRs: Tornado doble

Tsunami: Orca asesina (el balón pasó) ¡sopas!

Tachimukai: ¡mano infernal!

Narrador: ¡gol! Los súper once están en problemas, Aki le da el balón a Juan, pero parece que no se puede mover

Una voz en la cabeza de Juan: usado… usa el ataque del fénix, tú sabes que debes usarlo

Toko: (despertando Juan) ¡Juan! Rápido, tira el balón

Juan: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Nagumo, arrójame!

Nagumo: (agarrandolo de la camisa y lanzándolo por los aires) ¡Ve!

Juan: (empezó a dar vueltas en el aire, luego se dividió en tres, uno pateó el balón hacia arriba, el otro lo mando hacia arriba con aun mas fuerza y luego el verdadero Juan pateo el balón con las plantas de los pies mandándolo hacia la portería a un velocidad tremenda)

¡ATAQUE DEL FENIX!

PR: Gancho vel… (El balón entro golpeando al portero en el rostro) ¡Ratas!

Narrador: ¡gol! A unos segundos de terminar los súper once metieron el último gol, ¡los reyes terminaran con una técnica nueva!

DRs: (busquen "neo galaxy" en youtube) Neo Galaxia

Tachimukai: ¡ayuda!

Tsunami y Kogure: ¡haz la mano fantasma!

Los tres: (deteniendo el balón como si nada) Mano Fantasma Triple

Narrador: los Súper Once ganan, y obtienen un nuevo jugador

Los Súper Once: ¡Lo logramos!

En el próximo capitulo un nuevo partido espera


	17. El equipo mas temido de todos

Los Súper Once: el nuevo miembro de Raimon

Endo: (despertando en una camilla en la escuela Raimon, viendo a todo el equipo en frente suyo) ¡ah! ¿Chicos? Como nos fue en el partido, ¿ganamos?

Hiroto: (bromeando) nos ganaron 14-1

Endo: ¿Qué?

Kogure: es una broma

Toko: Juan hizo una nueva técnica, ¡es espectacular!

Juan: (sonrojado) vamos Toko, no es para tanto

Fubuki: ¿tu solo desarrollaste esa técnica?

Juan: me inspiré un poco en el fénix… pero todo el resto es mío

Ichinose: me hace recordar que Dylan y Mark vienen de visita

Domon: si, tengo que ir a comprar un pastel

Hiroto: ¿por qué?

Ichinose: Celebraremos que ganaron el torneo "fútbol frontera" de América

Haruna: (interrumpiendo) ¡chicos! Rápido, ¡vengan!

Kogure: ¿que pasa Haruna?

Haruna: ¡alguien quiere verlos!

En el campo de fútbol…

Lupus: hola, Taurus nos vemos de nuevo

Juan: (jadeando y sudando) ¿Lupus? ¿Que haces aquí?

Lupus: vengo a retar a tu equipo a un partido amistoso, Taurus

Hiroto: (interrumpiendo) ¿y tu equipo?

Juan: d-d-d-detrás de ti Hiroto

¿?: (Una niña como de la estatura de Goenji, peinada como Kazemaru, solo que su cabello era negro, con dientes largos como los de Lupus apareció detrás de Juan) Hola Taurus, ¿como estas?

Juan: ¿Felis?

Toko: (celosa) ¿Juan? ¿Quien es ella?

Juan: es mi ex-novia

Toko: ¿TU QUE?

Juan: ¡PORFAVOR NO ME MATES!

Lupus: ¿listo para el partido Taurus?

Juan: Sí, chicos prepárense

Un rato después…

Kakuma: al fin puedo narrar, ¡bienvenidos al partido entre los Súper Once de Japón y los Pumas de Colombia!

Hiroto: (hablando con Endo) ¿haz notado que Juan actúa de un modo muy raro desde que Lupus llego?

Endo: ahora que lo dices, sí, no es el mismo

En el campo…

Hibiki: Endo: capitán, el resto usaran la alineación del último partido

Todos: sí entrenador

Kakuma: los súper once dan la patada de salida Juan avanza rápidamente pero lupus se pone enfrente de el y no lo deja pasar

Lupus: (busquen "heavy baby" en youtube) Hiper gravedad

Juan: (pateando el balón) odio esa técnica

Lupus: juego de niños

Kakuma: ¡Lupus avanza a toda velocidad, pero Kogure lo bloquea!

Kogure: no pasaras

Lupus: ¡Felis, ahora!

Felis: sí

Los dos: (busquen "Jikoku Guruma") Rueda de la muerte

Kogure: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Kakuma: ¡la portería esta desprotegida!

Lupus: ¿Lista Felis?

Felis: sí

Los dos: (busquen "Dual Strike" en youtube) disparo dual

Endo y Tachimukai: Mano Final

Kakuma: el tiro venció la mano final

¿?: (Un chico encapuchado como de la altura de Endo que los veía desde la entrada a la escuela) vencieron a Endo

Endo: no… no es posible. ¡Nooooo!

Juan: (desde ahora representaré cuando un personaje piensa con unas ) nos van a vencer no podremos ganar no vamos a acabar este partido

Al final del partido…

Kakuma: los Súper Once perdieron un partido de practica la puntuación final es de 50-0

Juan: no pude ayudar, no ganamos, mis amigos están heridos y es por mi culpa AAAAAAAHHH

Toko: Juan, ¿que pasa, cariño?

Juan: (furioso) te diré que pasa, (volteo hacia Endo que tenia la mano enyesada) Endo esta gravemente herido y yo fui inútil. Perdimos 50-0 por mi culpa (y se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Endo)

En el próximo capitulo una noticia aterradora Endo tendrá que dejar el equipo temporalmente

Es todo!


	18. adios Endo

Los Súper once: el Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

Unas horas después, en el Hospital General Inazuma…

Hibiki: Endo… me duele tener que decírtelo… pero… ya no podrás jugar como portero en la copa, desde ahora hasta que te cures no volverás a jugar

Endo: comprendo… (Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar con una sonrisa) después de todo un cambio no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

Juan: (como si estuviera en un funeral) esto es mi culpa… ¡no dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar!

En la escuela Raimon…

Hiroto: ¿Qué va a pasar si necesitamos a otro portero?

¿?: (Un chico que media lo que Fubuki, tenia el pelo como hiroto pero del color del de Kogure, con el uniforme de Raimon, que estaba escuchando esta canción en un MP3: youtube - inazuma eleven opening 2 V2 llego de repente) Hola, soy nuevo en esta escuela… ¿me puedo unir a su club de fútbol?

Juan: (que reconoció la voz del muchacho) ¿Jōkā? ¿Eres tú?

Joka: ¡Juan! Creí que no te volvería a ver

Toko: ¿Quién es el?

Juan: les presento a Yuki "Joka" Gomez. Es un amigo de Colombia, el ex-portero de los pumas y primo de Nero (el portero de Génesis)

Joka: (sonrojado) ¡no es para tanto! Aunque si quieren verme en acción…

Un rato después…

Juan y Nagumo: ¡ataque del fénix!

Joka: (creo que recuerdan esta técnica) ¡red-proción!

Hiroto y Queen: es… la… red-proción

Joka: les dije que conocía la técnica de Nero

Fubuki y Goenji: ¡fuego cruzado!

Joka: ¡Muro del Tiempo!

Juan: ¿por que no les muestras el poder de un portero colombiano?

Joka: OK

Goenji y Kabeyama: ¡gol relámpago!

Joka: (comenzó el muro del tiempo, pero luego aparecieron las tres estrellas que forman el Triangulo Invernal (proción A, Betelgeuse y Sirio) pasó relativamente lo mismo que con la red-proción pero Yabuno la atrapó con ambas manos) ¡EL TRIANGULO INVERNAL!

Hibiki: (que estaba viendo) que técnica tan poderosa, el será nuestro portero oye Joka, creo que tenemos una vacante como portero, si tu la quieres…

Joka: ¡Sí la quiero, entrenador!

Kogure: (sentándose en una roca que hace un rato no estaba ahí) no veo por qué tanto problema

Joka: (presionando un pequeño botón que había al lado de la roca) ¡Inocente!

Kogure: (de la roca salió una pluma que le lleno la cara de tinta) me dieron un a cucharada de mi propia medicina… y sabe a tinta

Juan: (riéndose) sí, el es, no solo, el mejor portero de Colombia, ¡también es el mejor bromista de América!

Haruna: Yuuya! ¿Estás bien?

Kogure: con mucha tinta en la cara pero, sí

Hiroto: (dejando de reír) ya enserio, ¿te crees capaz de ayudarnos en el siguiente partido?

Joka: ¿es el cielo azul?

Tsunami: este chico me agrada

En un salón de la escuela…

Haruna: (investigando es la computadora) bien… el próximo partido será contra… el equipo Orfeo de Italia

Hiroto: ¿volveremos a ver a Fidio?

Haruna: sí, y también al clon de mi hermano, ya saben… Demonio Strada

Kido: ¿QUE?

Hiroto: suena interesante…

El día del partido…

Hibiki: usaremos una nueva estrategia, la formación Zona Mortal. Juan: capitán y delantero central

Juan: sí entrenador Hibiki

Hibiki: Goenji y Fubuki: delanteros derecho e izquierdo

Goenji y Fubuki: Sí

Hibiki: Kido, Yuuka, Midorigawa y Jose: Mediocampistas

Kido, Yuuka, Midorigawa y Jose: sí, entrenador Hibiki

Hibiki: Tsunami, Toko y Kogure: defensas

Tsunami, Toko y Kogure: sí

Hibiki: por ultimo, Joka: portero

Al comenzar el partido…

Juan: ¡Juguemos con entusiasmo!

Mi hermano me recomendó sacar a Endo del equipo, pero tranquilos volverá mas poderoso de lo que alguna vez a sido


	19. El Equipo Orfeo de Italia

Los Súper once: el Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

Narrador: bienvenidos al partido de los Súper Once de Japón y el equipo Orfeo de Italia, Jugadores en riesgo: De Los Súper Once: El capitán Juan Fernando Herrera, y de Orfeo: El capitán Fidio Aldena 

Lista de los jugadores de Orfeo .com/wiki/Orpheus

Perfil de youtube donde encuentro todas las técnicas: .com/user/omegamaxwell#p/search/1/pAHeCxmahgQ

Juan: (estrechando manos con Fidio) Que sea un partido justo  
Fidio: ** ¿Dónde esta Endo? ** Amen (en israelí amen significa que así sea) 

Narrador: y comienza el partido, Fidio le da el balón a Nakata y empieza a correr a la portería ¿hará el Tiro Valiente?

Nakata: (busquen Brave Shot) Tiro Valiente

Narrador: ¡Aldena se adelanta y le pega al balón también!

Fidio: (busquen Odin Sword) ¡Espada de Odin!

Joka: ¡Red-proción!

Narrador: ¡y detiene el tiro! Le da el balón a Juan y este empieza a driblear!

Juan: (es exactamente lo mismo que el "Deslice Veloz" solo que con fuego y deja al oponente dentro de una gran columna de fuego) ¡Deslice de Fuego!

Diávolo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Narrador: Juan sigue avanzando, va a tirar

Juan: (como la "Tormenta Explosiva" pero con hielo) ¡Tormenta Congelante!

Goenji: Esa… es… mí… técnica

Narrador: Juan está lleno de sorpresas. Blasi se prepara para detenerlo

Blasi: (busquen "Colosseum guard") Protección Coliseo

Narrador: Están a mitad del primer tiempo y aun no han hecho ningún gol, quien tendrá el honor de hacer la jugada ganadora, ¡esperen, parece que Juan y Goenji van a hacer algo!

Juan y Goenji hacen su técnica pero lo patean a la vez mandándolo como el brillo del la luna eclipsando el sol…

Anteojos: se llamara Eclipse Solar

Blasi: Protección… (El balón lo golpeó tan duro en el rostro que le quedó un ADIDAS (la marca del balón) en el rostro) ¡Rayos!

Narrador: a mitad del primer tiempo, Los Súper Once meten el primer gol

15 minutos después…

Narrador: se va a acabar el primer tiempo y Los Súper Once van ganando 1-0

Fidio: **no me puedo ir de Orfeo, no ahora**

Fidio, Rossa y Nakata (busquen "Slingshot") ¡Tiro Resortera!

Joka: Muro del Tiempo (el balón pasó) demonios

Narrador: el primer tiempo acaba y van en un empate 1-1 ¿quien tendrá la victoria?

Kageyama: (hablando con el equipo Orfeo) cambiaremos a Gannini por Demonio

Gannini y Demonio: sí

Narrador: ¡Comienza el segundo tiempo! Fidio le pasa el balón a Strada y este se prepara para tirar

Demonio: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (como el "Pingüino Imperial no 1" solo que los pingüinos tienen los ojos rojos) ¡Pingüinos imperiales X!

Narrador: ¡Jose se pone en medio!

Jose: ¡Aplauso de Acero!

Narrador: detuvo el tiro le da el balón a Juan, ¡el y Toko avanzan!

(Esta canción empieza a sonar en el fondo: .com/watch?v=Kz6UxR27)

Juan: ¿lista?

Toko: ¡sí!

Los dos: lluvia de estrellas no 2 V2

Goenji: (poniéndose en medio) ¡Hélice dinamita!

Anteojos: será el "destello solar"

Blasi: La verdadera protección coliseo (pasó fácilmente) ¡escalopes!

Narrador: ¡GOOOOOL! ¡A pocos minutos para el fin del segundo tiempo los Súper Once meten su 2do gol!

Fidio: ¡no vamos a perder! ¡Demonio, a jugar!

Demonio: Pingüinos imperiales X

Fidio: Espada de Odin

Narrador: ¿podrá Joka detener ese Tiro Encadenado?

Joka: ¡Triangulo Invernal G5!

Narrador: lo detuvo (silbato) ¡se acaba el partido, los Súper Once ganan 2-1 y ahora Fidio Aldena esta en el equipo de Japón!

En la caravana relámpago…

Fidio: oye Juan, déjame preguntarte algo

Juan: OK

Fidio: ¿que le pasó a Endo?

Juan: Veras

30 minutos después…

Fidio: así que Endo se lastimó una mano…

Juan: si…

Fidio: (sonriendo del mismo modo que Endo) no importa ¿o sí? De todas formas tenemos a un portero extremadamente poderoso en nuestro equipo, y también chicas lindas (señalando a Queen)

Juan: (murmurando en la oreja de Fidio) ella es novia de Fubuki

Fidio: ¡rayos! Oh… bueno… (Poniendo de nuevo la sonrisa de Endo) no importa tanto

Juan: (¬¬*) **que cambio de humor tan súbito**

En la escuela…

Endo: chicos, al fin llegaron. El partido estuvo de lujo, gran técnica Juan

Juan: gracias Endo… (Volteando hacia un rincón en el que estaba un chico de la altura de Fubuki, con el peinado de Toramaru pero del color del de Tsunami, que llevaba una camisa de Metallica y unos jeans simples, parado ahí escuchando Metal en un MP3) ¿Quien es el?

Tyson: soy Tyson Terumi Endo, seguro conocen a mis primos Satoru y Afuro

Endo: el es un primo de Aphrodi y mío (otra de mis invenciones locas). Sus padres se casaron hace solo unos días así que no había ningún parentesco hasta antesdeayer. Ya se matriculó en la escuela raimon

Fubuki: no sabía que tuvieras primos Endo

Endo: el es el único que conozco. Pero Ty (el apodo de Tyson) dice que tengo muchos primos más

Goenji: presumido

Ty: ¡te oí!

En el próximo capitulo (que escribiré como en un mes) Tyson le mostrara su poder a los Súper Once

(Nota: el nombre completo de Aphrodi es: Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi)


	20. ¡El regreso de Endo!

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro De Raimon

Diez minutos después…

Endo: chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere ver la técnica de Ty?

Juan: yo, veré si puedo bloquear su tiro

Tyson: Te arrepentirás de esa decisión, capitán

Cinco minutos después…

Tyson: ¿listo?

Juan: ¡sí!

Tyson: saltó hacia el balón, luego de eso dio un giro hacia el frente sacando una gigantesca espada de acero de su pierna derecha, luego bajó el pie haciendo que la espada cayera, sonó el rugido de un león, mandando el balón a la portería; Escritura japonesa: ライオンの剣) ¡_**Espada Del León**_!

Juan: (Juan tiene técnicas de todas las posiciones) (hizo un cuadrado con sus dedos (como una cámara) luego, (vista de la tierra desde el espacio) un satélite mandó un láser a la mano de Juan, luego de eso Juan golpeó el balón; Escritura japonesa: 軌道レーザー1号) ¡_**Láser Orbital nº**____**1**_!

Endo: **ese es… el relámpago del olimpo**

Juan: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (aunque detuvo el tiro, esa técnica lo dejó respirando pesadamente) Guau, eres muy fuerte

Tyson: (ayudándolo a levantarse) ¡tu también!, ¿Eres portero?

Juan: no, soy delantero

Tyson: ¿me esperarías un momento? (fue a la cocina de la escuela, dos minutos después salió con un vaso de agua) listo (se tomó el agua y luego se la escupió a Anteojos en la cara)

Anteojos: (limpiando sus gafas) muy bonito, ¡Muy bonito!

Ty: lo siento, Kakeru

Anteojos: ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Ty: Internet

Anteojos: (¬¬*) Típico

Someoka: (que hace mucho no hablaba en mi Fic) hablando de otras cosas, Anteojos, ¿contra quien es el próximo partido?

Anteojos: (sacando su computadora) nos toca contra…

Haruna: el Equipo Bestial, es el nuevo nombre de los Unicornios de Estados Unidos

Anteojos: oye, ese es mi trabajo

Ichinose: Dylan…

Un rato después, en el campo de juego de Raimon…

Natsumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH (tratando de hacer la "tormenta explosiva")

Goenji: (viéndola desde un árbol) ¿que demonios?

Natsumi: Esto es demasiado difícil

Goenji: (bajando del árbol) ¿necesitas ayuda?

Natsumi: sí, ¿me explicarías como se hace?

Unos minutos después…

Goenji: ¿entiendes?

Natsumi creo que si

Goenji: Entonces, ¡tira!

Natsumi: (en vez de ser roja y anaranjada era rosada y amarilla, la figura no era masculina sino femenina, cuando el balón llegó a la portería reventó; Escritura japonesa: 熱ストーム) ¡_**Tormenta De Calor**_!

Goenji: ¡lo lograste!

Natsumi: (abrazando a Goenji) ¡Lo hice! ¡Al fin lo logré!

Goenji: (devolviéndole el abrazo) ¡es genial! ¡Eres genial!

Kogure: (que estaba en la escuela por motivos desconocidos) ¿Goenji y Natsumi? (riéndose como siempre, les tomó una foto con su celular y se fue corriendo) ¡esto va a estar bueno!

Un rato después…

Juan: (que estaba practicando un tiro especial con Endo (que ya podía volver a jugar), Yuuka, Toko, Handa, Hiroto, Joka, Fubuki, Goenji, Tachimukai y Kido) ¿Listos?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Juan: **Amistad, Valor, Confianza, Sabiduría, Inocencia, Sinceridad, Luz, Amabilidad, Esperanza y Amor** (hizo la estrella nuclear solo que esta vez era mas grande y al tirar era mas rápida; Escritura japonesa: 核スターΩ) _**Estrella Nuclear **__**Ω**_

Kogure: chicos, ¡chicos! ¡Miren esto! (pero el balón había destrozado el celular de Kogure) ¡diablos!

Goenji: ¿que paso?

Kogure: no, no es nada **por ahora**

Hibiki: Chicos, tenemos que irnos el partido ya va a iniciar

Endo: (poniéndose el uniforme) ya estoy bien, ¡y voy a jugar en este partido!

Todos: ¡sí!

En el estadio…

Hibiki: la formación de este partido será: Juan: delantero y capitán

Juan: ¡Sí!

Hibiki: Endo: Portero

Endo: Sí

Hibiki: Fubuki, Toko, Joka y Tachimukai: Defensas

Fubuki, Toko, Joka y Tachimukai: ¡Sí!

Hibiki: Goenji y Yuuka: delanteros

Goenji y Yuuka: ¡SÍ!

Hibiki: Kido, Handa y Hiroto: Mediocampistas

Endo y Juan: ¡Juguemos Futból!

Endo ha vuelto y nada lo dentendra ahora se los aseguro


	21. El equipo Bestial 1ª parte

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro De Raimon

(nota: los personajes más importantes del equipo tendrán una canción que sonará en su momento de gloria)

En el vestidor de Raimon…

Juan: ¡A jugar!

Todos: ¡Sí!

En el vestidor del Equipo Bestial…

Dylan: ¡A ganar!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Narrador: bienvenidos a la semifinal de la copa Ryuusei. Hoy habrá reglas especiales, 1ra regla: Dos jugadores están en riesgo. 2da regla: el capitán no podrá hacer pases si esta en el lado del rival. Jugadores en riesgo: Los Súper Once: Juan Fernando Herrera y Satoru Endo; Equipo Bestial: Keith Dylan y Asuka Domon. Los capitanes se saludan

Juan: **debemos ganar** que sea un partido justo y…

Dylan: que gane el mejor

Narrador: comienza el partido. Los Súper Once dan la patada de salida, Juan se adelanta.

Juan: **Amistad, Valor, Confianza, Sabiduría, Inocencia, Sinceridad, Luz, Amabilidad, Esperanza y Amor** _**Estrella nuclear **__**Ω**_

Billy: (portero) _**Gancho Veloz**_ (deteniéndolo completamente) es todo lo que tienes

Juan: no puede ser… venció la estrella nuclear Ω

Billy: ¡Dylan, Mark!

Dylan y Mark: _**Impulso**____**unicornio**_

Endo: ** ¡esta es mí mejor técnica especial!** (esta canción empieza a sonar: .com/watch?v=Ph-GA53sZAo) (hizo el puño de la justicia pero luego, con el puño gigante aun en el balón, empezó a mandar golpes haciendo el puño de la justicia mas grande aun) (escritura japonesa: 流星鉄拳) _**Puño meteoro**_

Endo: ¡Goenji! ¡Kido!

Los dos: ¡Sí!

Endo, Kido y Goenji: **Amistad, Valor, Confianza, Sabiduría, Inocencia, Sinceridad, Luz, Amabilidad, Esperanza y Amor** (Sí cualquiera puede volver su técnica una técnica versión omega) (Escritura japonesa: イナズマブレイクΩ) _**relámpago destructor**__** Ω**_

Billy: Gancho… (El balón lo golpeó en todo lo que se llama cara) maldita sea

Narrador: ¡los súper once hacen el primer gol!

Dylan: ¿Listos?

Mark y Domon: ¡sí!

Los tres: _**Gran Fenrir V2**_

Endo:_** Puño meteoro**_

Narrador: ¡Gol! El equipo Bestial se ha recuperado

Juan: **maldición, vencieron a la estrella nuclear Ω cuando esa es la mejor técnica del equipo…** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Toko: Juan, clámate

Juan: lo siento, es que… ah, olvídalo

Narrador: y el partido sigue. Al parecer los Súper Once intentaran una estrategia diferente

Fubuki: (pasándosela a Goenji) _**Lobo legendario**_

Goenji: _**hélice dinamita**_ (dándosela a Juan)

Juan: **Amistad, Valor, Confianza, Sabiduría, Inocencia, Sinceridad, Luz, Amabilidad, Esperanza y Amor** _**Estrella nuclear **__**Ω**_

Billy: No me hagan reír (copiándola de Rococo) _**mano fantasma X**_

Narrador: ¡impresionante, detuvo el tiro encadenado de tres personas con una técnica de el portero de África!

Juan: (una energía oscura apareció alrededor de el, así es el demonio regresó para tomar venganza de Juan y los Súper once) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Ahora verán que puedo hacer

Continuara…


	22. El equipo Bestial 2ª parte

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro De Raimon

(Nota: este partido ocurrió entre 8:00 PM y 9:30 PM

Juan: (expulsando al demonio) no… nooooo!

Demonio: ¡¿que? (Ya estando fuera de Juan) ¡Tonto, me has liberado!

Juan: ¡maldición! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? (notando que el demonio era más poderoso y grande)

Demonio: (agarrando a Juan para matarlo) ahora veras

¿?: (Una chica de 1.60 m, de piel trigueña, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos cafés, que llevaba una blusa violeta y unos jeans negros apareció y pateó al demonio en la cara haciendo que soltara a Juan) ¡TOMA ESTO!

Juan: ¿quien es? (Mirándola más de cerca) ¿Lizzy? ¿Eres tú?

Lizzy: (dándole un abrazo de amigos a Juan, haciendo que Toko se pusiera celosa) ¡Juan, eres tu!

Toko: (con una ira asesina) ¿Juan? ¿Quien es ella?

Juan: (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Toko) relájate, así nos saludamos en algunas partes de Colombia. Es la hermana de Joka

Joka: hermana, ¿que haces aquí?

Lizzy: (vestida como Sherlock Holmes) elemental mi querido hermano, yo he visto todo lo que hacen Los Súper Once desde que Juan llego al equipo.

Suzuno: obsesionada

Lizzy: eso eres tú

Suzuno: tonta

Lizzy: inconspicuo

Los dos: (viéndose directamente a los ojos, hablando al mismo tiempo) ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Sí, sí lo tengo

Juan: (separándolos) ya, tranquilos tortolitos

Suzuno: (sonrojado pensando en sus bellos ojos cafés) cállate tonto

Lizzy: (aun mas sonrojada que Suzuno) **y se supone que somos amigos**

Demonio: (despertando de golpe) ¡ya verán los dos morirán!

Lizzy: ¡tu cállate y vuelve al inframundo! (busquen Death Spear. Fue lo mismo solo que con energía de bondad) (escritura japonesa: 槍をエデンの) _**Lanza del Edén **_

Demonio: (la energía de bondad lo consumió haciendo que se metiera en la tierra) nooooo…

Suzuno: (viéndola fijamente aun pensando en sus ojos) **qué bella es… (Sacudiendo la cabeza) ¿Qué diantres me está pasando?**

Lizzy: (viendo que Suzuno estaba viéndola fijamente) **espero que no haya pasado lo que pasó la ultima vez que hice esa técnica** Oye Juan.

Juan: ¿sí?

Lizzy: se que puedo sonar un poco tonta, pero… ¿Suzuno tiene novia?

Juan: no, el es virgen de labios (en Colombia eso significa que nunca ha besado a una chica)

Lizzy: **qué alivio, creí que había hecho algo malo, el es bastante lindo ademas…**

Suzuno: (recordando su "pequeño pleito" con Lizzy como pretexto para que nadie creyera que estaba enamorado) bruja

Lizzy: (entendiendo que Suzuno solo estaba ocultando sus sentimientos, le siguió el juego) metrosexual

Suzuno: gótica

Juan: dejemos que los novios peleen.

Dylan: oigan, ¿no tenemos un partido que terminar?

Juan: hagámoslo

Diez minutos después…

Narrador: el partido vuelve a comenzar van 1-1, veamos como acabará

Juan: estamos a unos minutos de que el partido se acabe… ¡ya sé! Lizzy entras por Handa y Suzuno entras por Joka

Los dos: (aun peleando) Sí capitán

Narrador: se quedaron sin tiempo, como regla de la copa el partido se definirá por GOL DE ORO, ¿que harán los súper once?

Juan: (desde media cancha) _**Estrella nuclear **__**Ω**_

Lizzy: (interceptando el tiro) _**Lanza del Edén**_

Suzuno: (interceptando este tiro) _**Impacto Glacial V2**_

Lizzy: (viendo el poder de la técnica de Suzuno) **guau… es muy fuerte (sonrojándose) y muy lindo también**

Billy: _**Mano fantasma X**_ (el balón pasó dándole en la cara) ¡Rayos!

Narrador: ¡Gol! Los súper once ganan este partido

Ichinose: (hablando con Domon y Dylan) bienvenidos amigos

En la caravana relámpago…

Juan: ¡ganamos! y para celebrar… ¡Barbacoa en la casa de Endo mañana en la noche!

Todos: SÍ

Unos minutos después…

Juan: ehem… Suzuno, tú y Lizzy tendrán que dormir juntos

Los dos: (tratando de ocultar que eso querían) ¿que?

Juan: perdón, pero todas las otras sillas están ocupadas

Suzuno: si no hay de otra…

Lizzy: me robaste las palabras de la boca

Cuando todos estaban durmiendo…

Suzuno: (notando que Lizzy no tenía sabana) me voy a enfermar de gravedad por esto, pero… (Poniendo su propia sabana sobre Lizzy)

Lizzy: (despertando por el calor de la sabana) ¿Suzuno? Toma tu sabana, ¡te congelaras!

Suzuno: (mostrando una nobleza de "galán") no importa, soy un caballeo y los caballeros se preocupan por las mujeres

Lizzy: (su rostro se puso color rojo) **debo decírselo** mejor… compartámosla

Suzuno: **nadie nos oye… se lo diré** OK

Los dos: (mientras Lizzy se acurrucaba en Suzuno para que ambos cupieran en la sabana) te amo, ¿enserio? Sí, si es enserio (se dan un beso que, aunque solo duró unos minutos, se sintió como horas)

Kogure: (que los miraba con una cámara que el había puesto en el techo) **mañana será un día interesante**

A la mañana siguiente…

Kogure: (con un periódico un la mano) ¡extra, extra! ¡La nueva pareja de Raimon!

Haruna: (agarrando a Kogure de la camisa) ¿tendré que mostrarte es película otra vez?

Kogure: no, tranquila amor, solo es una broma

Haruna: OK

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo


	23. El cumpleaños de Juan

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

(nota: todos aquí tienen entre quince y diecisiete años)

A la mañana siguiente…

Hibiki: ¡chicos! ¡Buenas noticias! ¡El comité del torneo a decidido darles una semana de vacaciones!

Endo: ¡SÍ! ¡¿Listos para la barbacoa?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Unas tres horas después…

Endo: ¿¡cuanto falta para llegar a Tokyo!

Hibiki: (el partido se realizó en un estadio al norte de Japón cerca de Hokaido) como dos horas mas

Endo: ¡maldición!

Fubuki: (jugando piedra, papel y tijeras con Queen) relájate Endo, encuentra algo que hacer

Queen: Shiro tiene razón

Endo: OK

Hiroto: ¿alguien sabe la fecha de hoy?

Goenji: dieciséis de julio

Jose, Joka y Lizzy: ¡feliz cumpleaños Juan!

Endo: ¿eh? ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Juan? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

Juan: (tratando de calmar a todos que estaban gritando) ¡SILENCIO!

Fubuki: ¿que pasa? Se supone que deberías festejar tu cumpleaños

Juan: ¿por qué crees que dije "Barbacoa en la casa de Endo mañana en la noche"?

Fubuki: buen punto

Dos horas después…

Endo: (su estomago estaba haciendo ruidos) tengo hambre

Todos excepto Juan y Endo: yo también

Juan: (Sacando una sartén de su maleta) esperen aquí

Veinte minutos después…

Juan: (sirviendo un banquete para todo el equipo) ¡a desayunar!

Atsuya: ¿que? ¿También cocinas?

Juan: Eso no importa, ¡a comer!

Endo: (al probar un solo pedazo se quedó inmóvil) ¡esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida!

Goenji: por favor, no puede saber tan bien (al probar se quedó totalmente tieso) esto es lo mejor que me han servido desde que tengo memoria

Juan: basta de halagos, están haciendo que me sonroje

Cincuenta minutos después…

Haruna: (revisando los resultados del partido de los pumas) no puede ser

Kido: ¿que no puede ser?

Haruna y Anteojos: los pumas perdieron el partido

Juan: ¡¿¡¿QUÉ?

Endo: no es posible…

Haruna: aquí dice que los pumas perdieron contra… hmmm… la selección "inferno" de Venezuela

Juan: (al oír ese nombre se le erizó la piel) ¿¡que?

Fubuki: ¿que pasa? ¿Quienes son ellos?

Juan: ellos son el más grande rival de los pumas, pero jamás creí que les ganarían

Haruna: aquí dice que les ganaron (jadeo) les ganaron 35-0

Todos: ¡¿QUE!

Haruna: el capitán dijo "les hubiéramos ganado por el doble, pero nos dio lastima verlos sufrir tanto" ademas ahora en su equipo están Lupus y Felis

Juan: Andrés y Rebecca… imposible, ¿como pudieron perder?… chicos, tenemos que practicar mucho

Goenji: el tiene razón, pero ¿y la barbacoa?

Endo: después del entrenamiento tendremos mas hambre, así podremos comer mas

Fubuki: eso es muy cierto

Cuando todos estuvieron listos…

Juan: ¡_**Ataque del fénix**_!

Endo: ¡_**Puño meteoro**_! (mandando el balón hacia Hiroto) Hiroto, te toca

Hiroto: (busquen Tenkuu Otoshi) ¡_**Navaja Solaris**_!

Tachimukai y Endo: _**Mano final**_ (dándole el balón a Goenji) Goenji

Juan, Goenji y Toko: ¡_**Destello solar**_!

Kogure: _**ciclón sónico**_ (dándole el balón a Haruna) ¡Cariño, toma!

Haruna, Natsumi y Aki: ¡_**Relámpago destructor**_!

Endo: ¡_**mano omega**_! (dándole el balón a Fubuki)

Fubuki: ¡_**Lobo legendario**_!

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento…

Juan: OK, este será el ultimo tiro (seguro que los que han jugado "Shadow The Hedgehog" sabrán en que me basé para este tiro) (se teletranspotro a otra dimensión (en que solo se veía una luz roja y negra), luego el balón empezó a absorber energía para terminar mandando el balón a la portería como la navaja meteoro)

Anteojos: ¡se llamara "longino"!

Juan: ¡eso es basura! (haciendo que Anteojos se pusiera a llorar) Lo llamaré _**lanza del caos**_ (escritura japonesa: カオススピア)

Endo: puño meteoro (el balón entro a la portería rompiendo la red y llevándose al pobre de Endo con el) ¡qué gran tiro!

Juan: creo que ya fue suficiente

A las seis…

Todos: ¡Felis cumpleaños Juan! (mostrándole un pastel que decía: ハッピーバースデージョン! lo que en japonés significa feliz cumpleaños)

Juan: (Juan escribió マジデ感謝 en una hoja de papel, eso significa: gracias de verdad) esto a todos los que han sido mis amigos desde que llegué a Japón

Después de que se acabaran el pastel (que fue mas rápido de lo esperado)…

Endo: Juan, ¡abre tus regalos!

Juan: OK, a ver… ¡este! (cogiendo el regalo de Kogure) ¡es un kit de química!

Kogure: ¡ese es de mi parte!

Juan: gracias

Después de abrir todos los regalos…

Toko: solo falta el mío

Juan: OK, dámelo

Toko: (dándole un beso a Juan) y aun no te doy el resto

El fin… por ahora

Ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo


	24. Los Super Once en Colombia

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

A la mañana siguiente…

Juan: (su celular suena) ¿que? (revisando su celular) ¿¡Quien manda un mensaje a las 9:00 AM!

Fubuki: seguro es de tu familia

Goenji: para desearte un feliz cumpleaños

Juan: (leyendo el mensaje) *Juancho (así es como me llaman mis abuelos), te invitamos a ti, a tus amigos y a tu novia a pasar unos días en Cali, ya casi llega la feria*

Goenji: ¿iremos a Colombia?

Fubuki: suena divertido

Juan: *Post data: pagamos boletos para que vengas hoy mismo y llegues mañana por la mañana (el uso horario), como pediste no tocamos tu laboratorio, te quieren: Tus Abuelos*

Endo: ¿laboratorio?

Juan: En Colombia les mostraré

En el aeropuerto…

Lizzy: (ocultando que ella y Suzuno eran novios con una pelea de insultos) Tarado

Suzuno: Lesbiana

Lizzy: Metrosexual

Fubuki: todos sabemos que son novios, pueden dejar de pelear

Lizzy y Suzuno: ¿como se dieron cuenta?

Endo: (leyendo un tomo del periódico que Kogure estaba entregando en el capitulo veintidós) Kogure nos dio un periódico muy interesante…

Lizzy y Suzuno: ¡KOGURE!

Kogure: (riéndose como siempre) ¡adoro hacer eso!

Juan: ¡YA CAYENSE, CAYENSE, CAYENSE, QUE ME DESESPERAN!

Lizzy: es que no me tienes paciencia

Juan: ¡No! Ademas nuestro avión ya llego

Endo: (con ojitos de estrella) ¡esto será genial!

En el avión…

Fubuki: ¡lo mejor es que tus abuelos nos pagaron boletos de primera clase!

Juan: me encanta viajar así (sacando un dispositivo parecido a un Nintendo DS y un estuche para juegos de lo que acabo de decir) veamos… Archivos: no, Planos: no, Utilidades sí (sacando de estuche e insertando algo que parecía un cartucho de juego de NDS) OK… veamos que tenemos aquí… un boeing modelo n-72 con alas especiales diseñadas para vuelos turbulentos, un buen avión

Hiroto: ¿como lo sabes? Diseñé este dispositivo Dual Screen o DS para abreviar

Kurimatsu: se parece a mi Nintendo DS

Juan: tomé un Nintendo como inspiración

Hiroto: ooooh…

Juan: Vean esto (poniendo una opción que decía: películas y videos) pondré… "Kiai de Hariken" (poniendo un partido de los Súper Once con esta canción como fondo .com/watch?v=macK1AajBMQ)

Haruna: este es el partido contra la secundaria sobrenatural

Juan: tengo mucho tiempo en mis manos

Hiroto: (susurrando) extraño

Juan: te oí

En la noche…

Juan: quedan unas doce horas para llegar

Todos: ¿¡¿QUÉ?

Toko: cabe tomar en cuenta la rotación de la tierra y el uso horario

Juan: justo lo que Toko dijo

Tsunami: tendremos que esperar… (Hiendo a su asiento) no se ustedes pero yo voy a dormir

Fuyupe: (cuyo asiento estaba al lado del de Tsunami) (sonrosada) Tsunami, ¿podrías abrazarme? Ya sabes, para mantener el calor

Tsunami: (siguiendo el juego de Fuyupe) sí, otra cosa, si tu quieres, llámame Joske

Fuyupe: OK, Joske

Hiroto: (susurrando al oído de Juan) parece que Tsunami ya tiene novia

Juan: (siendo sarcástico y susurrando) no, las papas fritas

Fubuki: ¡déjenme dormir, por favor!

Queen: necesito mi sueño de belleza

Hiroto: (iniciando una típica pelea de hermanos) Belleza ajena

Queen: ¡Hey!

Hiroto: bromeaba, tranquila

Juan: ¡YA CAYENSE, CAYENSE, CAYENSE, QUE ME DESESPERAN! ¡QUIERO DORMIR!

Todos: es que no nos tienes paciencia

Juan: ¡No!

Mientras todos estaban dormidos…

Fuyupe: (acercándose a Tsunami) **si me acerco solo un poco mas…** (le da un beso)

Tsunami: (percatándose de eso) ¿que estas haciendo?

Fuyupe: nada (extremadamente sonrojada)

Tsunami: (mas fresco que una lechuga) si tienes que decir algo dímelo, (murmurando) nadie nos escucha

Fuyupe: tú… quisieras… ser… mí…

Tsunami: (dándole un beso apasionado) sí lo seré

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya estaban en Cali…

Piloto: Pasajeros a bordo del vuelo con destino a Santiago de Cali en Colombia por favor bajar del avión

Hiroto: (al llegar a la casa de los abuelos de Juan) me gusta el lugar…

Juan: ¡Abuelos! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Abuela de Juan: ¡ya llego!

Abuelo de Juan: ¿tienes hambre o algo?

Juan: (el estomago le suena a todos a la vez) sí, mucha

Abuela de Juan: esperen aquí

Lo siento pero como mi madre necesita mucho tiempo para usar la computadora pero pronto pondré el próximo capitulo


	25. Juan: Un Genio En La Ciencia

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

Unos minutos después…

Abuela de Juan: (mostrando un festín digno de cien reyes) disfruten, es mi receta especial

Juan: (:-3) (comiendo extremadamente rápido) si no se apresuran me lo acabaré y solo

Endo: No lo creo (y todos comenzaron a comer)

Unos minutos después…

Juan: (con un palillo de dientes en la boca) el talento culinario es de familia

Toko: **me pregunto si nuestros hijos serán tan talentosos en la cocina como Juan**

Juan: Endo, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de un laboratorio?

Endo: sí, ¿y?

Juan: vengan por aquí

En el laboratorio de Juan…

Fubuki: guau, ¿que haces aquí?

Juan: modifico ADN, creo horribles criaturas, ayudo a combatir el hambre en África y otras cosas

Hiroto: ¿que fue lo segundo que dijiste?

Juan: Ayudo a combatir el hambre en África.

Fubuki: (viendo una maquina extraña) ¿Qué es esto?

Juan: ¿eso? Oh, eso solo es una maquina para cambiar la edad, nada complicado

Goenji: presumido

Juan: te oí

Hiroto: ¿Cómo funciona?

Juan: altera el ADN en las células para que se revierta temporalmente el envejecimiento

Kogure: (leyendo las notas de uno de los cuadernos de Juan) *primer día: encontré una célula madre con una extraña cadena de ADN, al examinarla de cerca noté que tenía un gen que aumentaba las capacidades humanas* Juan, ¿que es este diario?

Juan: (mostrando un contenedor con una cosita brillante flotando en el centro) en uno de mis muchos viajes encontré esta célula, tomando muestras de sangre de algunos animales. Si quieres puedo leer el segundo día

Kogure: sí, hazlo

Juan: *segundo día: la célula se deterioraba, de modo peligroso, intenté encontrar un modo de examinar este extraño fenómeno, ¡cuando encontré un raro virus! En la investigación pude ver que era la única de su especie, así que, decidí aislar una cadena de ADN en un frasco para futuros estudios*

Hiroto: ese gen del que hablaste ¿que era?

Juan: era una pequeña concentración de hormonas que tenia una mezcla de glucosa y otras hormonas hidrosolubles

Fubuki: ¿funciona?

Juan: ¿Es el cielo azul? Cambiando de tema, si no les importa, tengo que cambiar mi edad

Toko: ¿por qué?

Juan: si se es un hombre la feria de Cali solo se puede disfrutar al máximo si uno tiene seis anos

Queen: ¿y si se es mujer?

Juan: como adolescente es mucho mejor

Kogure: OK, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Juan: ¿Eh?

Los chicos: nosotros queremos disfruta esta fiesta tanto como tú

Juan: solo tomen esto (dándoles una botella con un liquido extraño) y luego entren a la maquina

Hiroto: OK, ¿y ahora?

Juan: (introduciendo unos comandos en su DS) esperen un momentito…comando: reducir edad… edad deseada: seis años… tiempo de recuperación: dos días… OK solo me falta entrar (entrando a la maquina) bien, activa Comando de Voz: alteración mayor de la edad numero diecisiete

Computadora: inicializando… (Unos segundos después) cambio completo, edad deseada adquirida

Juan: OK, creo que todo esta bien

Fubuki: (notando que la voz de Juan sonaba extraña) ¿qué le pasó a tu voz? (notando que su voz sonaba extraña también) ¿Qué le pasó a mi voz?

Endo: al parecer funcionó, tenemos seis años de edad

Aki: (sonrojada) chicos, no tienen ropa

Endo: (cubriéndose) Juan, no tienes ropa como para veinte

Juan: en el segundo armario a la derecha

Hiroto: (cuando ya todos estaban vestidos) que vamos a hacer ahora

Juan: prepararnos para la feria

Eso es todo por ahora…


	26. La Feria de Cali

Los Súper Once: el Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

(Nota: esto puede tener poco o nada que ver en el Fic, pero el juego de Inazuma Eleven saldrá al mercado el 28 de Enero)

Kogure: (convirtiéndose en niño de cinco y no de seis) que tenemos que hacer ahora

Juan: OK, Primero: Joka, Broder (así le llamo a mi hermanito menor), y Lizzy ayúdenme a prepararlos a todos

Joka, Jose y Lizzy: OK (sacando unas Ruanas y sombreros Vueltiaos)

Hiroto: (que se sentía ridículo vestido de ese modo) ¿tenemos que vestirnos así?

Juan: No (tomándoles una foto) es para subirlo a Internet

Fubuki: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Juan: no, es broma solo es un recuerdito

Queen: (viendo que su novio parecía un peluche y abrazándolo) ¡Que lindo!

Fubuki: (asfixiándose) Queen, por favor suéltame (poniéndose azul) ¡me estas ahorcando!

Queen: (:-3) lo siento es que eres tan lindo

Endo: (tomando en cuenta la fuerza de Aki) Kogure, Goenji, Juan ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Toko, Haruna, Aki y Natsumi: ¡Vengan aquí!

Kogure, Goenji, Juan y Endo: ¡MAMÁ!

Un rato después…

Abuelos de Juan: bien, vamos a la feria

Los niños: ¡Sí!

Las chicas: ¡A festejar!

En la feria…

Juan: OK, aquí hay una lista

Actividades de la Feria:

Chiqui Feria

Reinado comunero

**Temporada Taurina en la Plaza de toros Cañaveralejo**

Cabalgata

Concierto de inauguración

Feria del deporte

Encuentro de melómanos, coleccionistas y salsotecas

Feria comunera

Concurso Nacional de bailarines de salsa

Deportes extremos

Superconcierto

Distrito de la rumba

Desfile de autos clásicos

Desfile del Cali nuevo

Concierto joven

Día del Pacífico Raíces Negras

Feria Rural

La calle de la Feria

Festival de Flores y Colonias

City Feria

Salsodromo

Endo: (con ojos en espiral) ¿que?

Juan: algo mas, como no están acostumbrados a mis maquinas, volverán a la normalidad mas rápido

Hiroto: ¿y tu?

Juan: No tomé suficiente solución salina para que volver a la normalidad junto a ustedes

Kogure: solo era agua con sal

Juan: y otras cosas

Goenji: ¿por que esta eso de "Temporada Taurina en la Plaza de toros Cañaveralejo" subrayado?

Juan: porqué eso es algo barbárico que no apoyo

Endo: ¿que es la Chiqui feria?

Juan: es una feria para los niños

Unos eventos después…

Juan: (ahora tienen ocho, gracias al cambio de edad acelerado) vayamos ahi

Hiroto: a donde

Juan: (señalando el estadio) a el estadio, ahí tienen un partido para los niños

Toko: OK, solo procuren no matar a los otros niños

En el partido de niños pequeños…

Juan: ¿listos?

Endo: ¡Puedes apostar a que sí!

Narrador: (los niños le dieron al narrador el nombre de cada equipo) bienvenidos al partido entre los Súper Once y Los Reyes

Juan: la formación será así, Endo: Portero. Tachimukai, Kogure y Kabeyama: defensas. Kido, Midorigawa y Fudo: mediocampistas. Yo, Goenji, Fubuki y Sakuma: delanteros

Todos: Juguemos fútbol

Narrador: el partido comienza, los Súper Once dan la patada de salida Juan se adelanta fácilmente y se prepara para tirar

Juan: (como la estrella nuclear) _**Enana blanca**_

Narrador: ¡gol!

25 segundos después…

Kido, Sakuma y Fudo: _**Pingüinos bebes numero 3**_

Narrador: Gol

15 segundos después…

Fubuki: _**Cachorro del Lobo**_

Narrador: ¡Gol!

10 segundos después…

Goenji: Micro Tornado de fuego

Narrador: ¡Gol! Y se termina el primer y único tiempo los súper once ganan 20-0

Un rato después…

Queen: Shiro, creo que te excediste un poquito

Fubuki: (ya siendo de 16 años otra vez) lo siento, es que me inspiré

Unos eventos después…

Juan: OK, solo queda el Salsodromo

Hiroto: el… ¿Qué?

Juan: es como… un concurso de bailarines de Salsa

Después de eso…

Hiroto: OK, esto se acabó fue muy divertido pero tenemos que volver a Japón

Abuelos de Juan: realmente ya se tienen que ir, su semana de vacaciones ya casi acaba

A la mañana siguiente…

Juan: (todos estaban en un avión volviendo a Japón) **Adiós Abuelos** Chicos Vamos a ganar el partido contra la selección Inferno

Todos: ¡SÍ!

En Japón…

Hibiki: ¿listos para el partido contra inferno?

Todos: SÍ

¡En el próximo capitulo habrá una gran sorpresa!


	27. La Batalla Final Contra Inferno Parte 1

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

La batalla final contra Inferno parte 1: ¡Surge Fuego del Caos!

En el estadio…

Hibiki: usaremos una formación que inventó Juan

Endo: ¿como es la formación?

Juan: es la formación Dragón

Goenji: ¿por qué se llama así?

Juan: (mostrando una formación con tres delanteros, tres mediocampistas y cuatro defensas) por la formación de ataque

Hiroto: interesante, (señalando una mancha en la zona del delantero central) ¿que es esa mancha?

Juan: es la zona del quiebre, si nuestro enemigo la descubre estamos perdidos

Kido: ¿a que te refieres con zona de quiebre?

Juan: el punto débil de la formación

Lizzy: es la formación que usaste en el partido contra…

Juan: contra la selección de Brasil, y obtuvimos la victoria con esta formación

Unos momentos antes…

Lizzy: **me pregunto si…**

**Flash back**

¿?: Adiós, te dejo

Lizzy: tú te lo pierdes

**fin del flash back**

Un rato de planeación después…

Hibiki: Juan Fernando Herrera: capitán y delantero central, Shuuya Goenji y Shiro Fubuki: delanteros, Lizzy Gomez, Fuusuke Suzuno y Yuuto Kido: mediocampistas, Toko Saizen, Yuuya Kogure, Yuki Tachimukai y Yuki Gomez: defensas y por ultimo Satoru Endo: Portero

Hiroto: ¿por qué esta diciendo nuestros nombres completos?

Juan: dicen que es de buena suerte

En el campo…

Juan: ¿Listos?

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Juan: ¡JUGUEMOS FUTBOL!

Narrador: bienvenidos a la final de la copa Ryuusei, el partido de hoy tiene a los equipos más fuertes del mundo, la selección Inazuma de Japón y la selección Inferno de Venezuela. Comienza el partido pero parece que el delantero lupus tratará de robar el balón

Lupus: _**Hiper gravedad**_

Juan: demonios (pateando el balón) Vamos (lo patea tan fuerte que empieza a moverse) lo logré (evitando la técnica) ahora veras, _**Lanza del caos**_

PI: (dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que una barrera de hierro saliera del piso y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra haciendo que se volviera de titanio) (escritura japonesa: 最大の壁) _**Muro Máximo**_

Narrador: el balón sale a volar y ahora Felis lo tiene

Juan: alto ahí, no te dejaré pasar

Felis y lupus: _**Rueda de la muerte**_

Juan: diablos

Lizzy: (pisando con tanta fuerza que el suelo se agrietó) (escritura japonesa: ウルトラ地震) _**Ultra Terremoto**_

Felis: ratas

Lizzy: _**Lanza del edén**_

Suzuno: (interceptando) _**Impacto glacial V2**_

PI: _**Muro Máximo**_

Narrador: lupus tiene el balón pero Toko se pone en medio

Toko: _**La Torre V3**_ (lupus pasó con mucha facilidad) O-Oh

Lupus: Por los Pumas (empieza el tiro en espiral pero luego patea el balón como el ataque del tigre y surge un puma) (escritura japonesa: 野良猫ドライブ) _**Ataque Feral**_

Endo: _**Puño Meteoro**_

Narrador: ¡gol! La selección Inferno mete el primer gol

Juan: **piensa… ¡lo tengo!**

Juan: Goenji, Fubuki

Goenji y Fubuki: ¿sí?

Juan: hagan el fuego cruzado, tengo una idea,

Goenji: OK

Fubuki: sí, capitán

Narrador: Fubuki se la pasa a Juan, y el la devuelve al parecer Fubuki y Goenji harán el fuego cruzado

Goenji y Fubuki: (Juan se mete) ¿que?

Juan: solo acaben

Juan, Goenji y Fubuki: (los tres dándole al balón) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Anteojos: (escritura japonesa: カオスファイアー) se llamará _**Fuego del Caos**_

PI: Muro… (El balón pasó a toda velocidad) ratas

Endo: grandioso

Lizzy: **donde esta**

Narrador: el primer tiempo acaba van 1-1 y al parecer vamos a ver mucha acción en el segundo tiempo

Au revoir, mes amis. Pour l'instant


	28. La Batalla Final Contra Inferno Parte 2

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

La batalla final contra Inferno parte 2: ¡Una técnica prohibida, Pingüino Espacial Nº 1!

Narrador: habrá cambio de jugadores

Juan: ** ¿cambio? **

Narrador: entran al campo: El portero de reemplazo de Inferno: ¡Alejandro! El ex-capitán de Argentina: ¡Teres! El ex-delantero de África: ¡Goshu! Y el ex-capitán de Inglaterra: ¡Edgar!

Lizzy: **con que ahí esta esa vil cucaracha**

Hiroto: ¿los capitanes?

Hibiki: la cosa se pone interesante… ¡Cambio de jugadores!

Endo: ¿que? ¿También nosotros?

Hibiki: Yuuto Kido por Queen Yagami

Juan: ¡seamos quienes seamos tenemos que ganar por nuestros amigos!

Narrador: bienvenidos devuelta ¡estamos en el partido de Los súper once de Japón y la selección inferno de Venezuela! Inferno da la patada de salida

Felis y Lupus: _**Disparo Dual**_

Narrador: Queen y Kogure se ponen en medio

Queen y Kogure: (busquen Rock Dam Wall) ¡_**Pared Represa de Piedra**_!

Narrador: ¡detuvieron el tiro!

Queen: (corriendo hacia la portería con ellos) ¡Shiro, Juan!

Juan: Vamos

Fubuki: ¡Ahora!

Queen, Juan y Fubuki: ¡_**Pingüino Espacial**_!

Teres: ¡muro de hierro!

Narrador: ¡el tiro pasó!

Alejandro: (Sus manos se cubren de energía, las pone en el suelo haciendo que surgiera una mano plateada del suelo y atrapa el balón) (escritura japonesa: 神聖ハンド) ¡_**Mano Sagrada**_! ¡Toma Edgar!

Edgar: (escritura japonesa: エクスカリバー改) ¡_**la nueva Excalibur**_!

Juan: (bloqueando el tiro) (escritura japonesa: 真アルファケンタウリ) ¡_**La verdadera Alpha Centauri**_! ¡Queen!

(nota: esta canción empieza a sonar: .com/watch?v=macK1AajBMQ)

Queen: AAAAHHH (hace como el pingüino espacial pero en vez de mandarlo a Juan y Fubuki levanta la pierna pero Fubuki se mete y los pingüinos se clavan en su pierna y luego el manda el balón a la portería)

Fubuki: **no dejaré que te hieras a ti misma para ganar un partido**

**flash back**

Queen: Shiro, le pedí al entrenador que me pusiera en el segundo tiempo por mi técnica debemos ganar a toda costa

Fubuki: pero tanto poder podría matarte

Queen: me arriesgaré

**fin del flash back**

Fubuki: (Escritura japonesa: スペースペンギン1号) _**Pingüino espacial Nº 1**_

Alejandro: (crea un puño de la justicia pero luego uno de los defensas se pone detrás y usa una mano fantasma para hacer el puño aun mas grande) (escritura japonesa: ゴッド鉄拳) ¡_**Puño fantasma**_!

Narrador: ¡gol!

Fubuki: (apunto de desmayarse) Queen… lo hice por ti (se desmaya)

Queen: ¡Shiro!

Hibiki: Cambio de jugadores, Shiro Fubuki por Atsuya Fubuki

Atsuya: **lo haré por ti Shiro**

Narrador: inferno da la patada

Atsuya: ¡Deslice Mortal! (para robar el balón)

Narrador: Atsuya roba el balón

Atsuya: (corriendo hacia la portería) ¡ven Suzuno!

Suzuno: ¡OK!

Narrador: ¡harán un tiro!

Atsuya y Suzuno: (Atsuya prepara la eterna ventisca y luego los dos le dan al balón mandándolo con el triple de velocidad y fuerza) (escritura japonesa: クロスブリザード) ¡_**Ventisca Cruzada**_!

Alejandro: _**Puño fantasma**_

Narrador: el balón va directo hacia Lizzy

Lizzy: ¡Lanza del edén!

Alejandro: **es ella, ¿eh?** (Busquen godhand triple) ¡Triple mano fantasma!

Narrador: ¡Alejandro detuvo el tiro y le da el balón a Edgar!

Edgar: (escritura japonesa: パラディンストライク改) ¡_**el nuevo Golpe Paladín**_!

Endo: ¡Puño meteoro!

Narrador: ¡GOL!

En el próximo capitulo la victoria, ¿Quién se llevara la copa meteoro? ¡Descúbranlo!


	29. El Triunfo De La Seleccion Inazuma

Los Súper Once: El Nuevo Miembro de Raimon

La batalla final contra Inferno parte 3: Una Batalla De capitanes: ¡La Técnica Ultra Secreta De Juan!

Narrador: Los Súper Once dan la patada de salida Juan se la da a Atsuya, Atsuya se la da Queen y Queen se la da a Lizzy

Lizzy: _**Lanza del edén V3**_ (dándosela a Suzuno)

Suzuno: _**Impacto glacial V3**_ (hacia Juan)

Juan: (escritura japonesa: 真核スター) _**La verdadera estrella nuclear**_

Alejandro: por favor, ¿CREEN QUE ESO ME VENCERÁ? _**Puño Fantasma**_

Narrador: el balón cae y Queen lo tiene

Queen: (recordando sus entrenamientos en el orfanato) **lo intentaré** ¡Juan ayúdame!

Juan: OK

Juan y Queen: (usando la técnica protones Ganímedes los dos a la vez) (escritura japonesa: ガニメデプロトン2号) _**Protones Ganímedes Nº 2**_

En las bancas del estadio…

Midorigawa: (llorando) ** ¿Por qué? No soy tan bueno… y estoy solo aquí… que vergüenza**

Hiroto: (viendo a su amigo desde la banca) **Midorigawa**

De vuelta al partido…

Alejandro: _**Puño fantasma**_

Narrador: ¡GOL!

Hibiki: reunión estratégica

Juan: OK

Un rato después…

Hiroto: (llamando a alguien por el celular) ven aquí necesitamos a otro jugador

¿?: OK

Narrador: si la selección inazuma no sale al campo perderán el partido

Hibiki: 3… 2… 1…

Midorigawa: ¡Hola chicos!

Queen: (dándole un abrazo de primos) ¡Midorigawa!

Hibiki: Riuuji Midorigawa entra por Atsuya Fubuki

Atsuya: buena suerte, helado de limón (riéndose como Kogure)

Midorigawa: mira quien habla, Napoleón Dinamita

En el campo…

Narrador: los súper once siguen su estrategia, Midorigawa avanza y le da el balón a Goenji está directamente en frente de la portería

DFI: (copiándolo del ejercito Z, busquen Go To Hell en Youtube) Vete Al Infierno

Goenji: (pasando el balón) ¡Midorigawa!

Midorigawa: Ahora verán (busquen Astro Gate) _**EXPLOSION DIMENSIONAL**_

Alejandro: por fin algo interesante (creando un puño de la justicia y luego mandándolo al suelo como la Mano Dimensional (Ijigen The Hand) y luego repeliendo el balón con la onda de choque) _**Onda Dimensional**_ **¿qué?**

Narrador: ¡GOL! El partido va 3-1 ¿cómo se recuperará inferno? Inferno da la patada de salida Edgar le da el balón a Goshu

Goshu: **mis habilidades también han mejorado Goenji**

Edgar: ¡Tira Goshu!

Goshu: (girando como en el tornado de fuego pero creando mas fuego, y luego impulsándose en el aire como la tormenta explosiva) (escritura japonesa: メガ爆熱トルネード) _**Mega Tornado Explosivo**_

Endo: ¡_**Puño meteoro**_!

Narrador: ¡GOL! ¡Endo se ve en problemas!

Endo: vamos, chicos un necesitamos buen tiro

Juan: necesito descansar… Hiroto, entra juega en mi lugar.

Hiroto: OK

Narrador: entra Hiroto Kiyama por Juan Fernando Herrera

Lupus: ** ¿qué? ¿Taurus se quedará en la banca? **

Narrador: los súper once dan la patada de salida, pero el equipo Inferno lo roba y le da el balón a Felis y Lupus

Lupus: ¿Lista?

Felis: sip

Los dos: (uniendo el Disparo Dual con el Ataque Feral) Doble Bestia

Kogure: no pasara (escritura japonesa: シンポチン改) El nuevo ciclón sónico (pasó extremadamente rápido)

Haruna: ¡YUUYA!

Endo: _**Puño meteoro**_

Narrador: ¡gol! los súper once se ven en un gran aprieto. Va a haber otro cambio Yuuya Kogure por Juan Fernando Herrera

Juan: ¡por Kogure!… ¡Y Fubuki!

Narrador: dan la patada de salida, Juan corre a la portería ¿pero qué es esto? Da un pase a Midorigawa. Queen y Hiroto lo acompañan

Midorigawa: ¡haremos un tiro, una combinación familiar!

Hiroto y Queen: ¡Sí!

Los tres: (adivinen) (escritura japonesa: ガニメデプロトン3号) _**Protones Ganímedes Nº 3**_

Juan: (interceptándolo) ¡es mío!

Lupus: (bloqueando el tiro) ¡no pasaras!

Narrador: alguno de los dos tiene que ceder

Juan: Ganaré (poniendo toda su fuerza en la pierna derecha) ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME GANES OTRA VEZ! _**LA VERDADERA ESTRELLA NUCLEAR**_

Lupus: **ganaste Taurus…**

Narrador: ¡GOL! ¡Y se termina el partido! ¡La selección Inazuma gana!

Endo: ¿Ganamos? ¡GANAMOS!

Juan: ¡SIIIIIIII!

Suzuno: (abrazando a Lizzy) ¡Ganamos!

Lizzy: ¡Suzuno! (después de besarlo) ¡te amo!

Fubuki: (viéndolos en una televisión en el hospital) la selección inazuma triunfa otra vez…

Un rato después en el hospital…

Queen: ¿Shiro?

Fubuki: ¡lo vi todo, ganamos!

Queen: fue gracias a ti

Fubuki: ¿Gracias a mi?

Queen: sin tu sacrificio no hubiéramos podido ganar, eso nos dio ánimo para seguir

Fubuki: jiji… (Se duerme) te amo Queen

Sr. Goenji: OK, podrá salir del hospital mañana pero por ahora tendrá que dormir

Queen: que alivio

En casa de Endo…

Endo: ¡mamá! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos la copa!

Sra. Endo: ah… Satoru…

Juan: (llamando a casa con su celular) ¿ma? ¿Eres tú? Que crees… ¡Ganamos!

Una hora después en la escuela…

Hibiki: (con el trofeo de la victoria) chicos… ganaron…

Midorigawa: (llorando de alegría abrazando a Queen y Hiroto) ¡Ganamos chicos!

Hiroto: primo… hermana… (Se pone a llorar)

Queen: (ya llorando) chicos…

Fubuki: (en una silla de ruedas) hola chicos

Queen: ¿SHIRO?

Fubuki: ¿Que? ¿Esperabas que me quedara quieto mientras ustedes celebraban?

Hiroto: buen punto

_**FIN**_


End file.
